Stockholm
by Babi
Summary: Five criminals. Twenty hostages. Two deaths. One blossoming love. What do you do when you fall in love with the enemy? What if he turns into the hero? AU.
1. Prologue

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Prologue**

Brooke couldn't believe she was now in the biggest jewelry store in Los Angeles returning her engagement ring. Actually it wasn't her engagement ring if she had said 'no' to the proposal, was it? Anyway Lucas told her to keep it even if she had said 'no' because when he bought it represented his love for her. Brooke didn't want to accept and he finally said it was a gift that she could go to the store and exchange for something else. Surely Brooke wouldn't accept it but when she realized he wasn't changing his mind she finally accepted the 'gift' but with the intention to do exactly what she was doing now. She was going to return the ring and get it refunded to his credit card.

After avoiding this moment for almost one week she finally decided that today was the day when she would finally leave her past behind her. She was about to graduate from UCLA and she wanted a new life. She was going to be a writer as she always had dreamed about and this new life she wanted didn't include Lucas Donovan anymore. Much water had been under the bridge with the athletic blond guy. They had this on again off again relationship ever since high school and she wasn't sure if he indeed loved her or their best friend Peyton. Truth be told Lucas had been dating one of the two girls for the past five years and Brooke was tired of it. She had forgiven their betrayal in high school because well, it was high school after all and they were all sixteen. Stupid, inconsequential, immature teenagers that didn't know what they were doing most of the time. Surely they were aware of their actions but Brooke actually believed that they didn't know what they really wanted and when you're this lost making a mistake is just bound to happen.

They broke up and Lucas and Peyton tried to be in a relationship but it didn't work out. A year later Brooke and Lucas tried again but when Peyton confessed that she still loved Lucas, Brooke decided to break things up with the blue-eyed boy to avoid any heart break. Not only had she called things off but also pushed the two brooding teenagers together. Lucas had resisted the best he could but at some point it was hard for a man to say no to a woman like Peyton.

They tried again at the end of their senior year and dated for two and a half years until Lucas finally broke up with Peyton because he had realized Brooke was the right girl for him. Surely Brooke didn't think so and had denied him what he wanted at first. But again, it wasn't that easy to keep saying no to a man like Lucas. They weren't the irresponsible and stupid teenagers they were before and she had actually decided to give him a chance after he tried for months. He even got transferred to UCLA to try to fix things with the woman he loved.

Now more than one year later here they were. He was proposing and she was declining it. Truth be told when she gave up on him during their senior year Brooke's feelings started to change. Surely she was in pain for a long time because she had loved Lucas more than she thought it was possible to love. But 'had' was the key word. She had moved on, she moved to LA and started a new life. And now she found herself wanting the same thing again and if she wanted a new life she needed to have one without Lucas Scott.

They were friends above all and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, especially because she knew Peyton had been truly hurt by his decision to break up with the former nerd girl to be with the always cheery one. Peyton had been the biggest reason why Brooke had said no to Lucas in the first place when he looked for her in LA. But as time passed Peyton had seemed to finally resign to the fact that Lucas maybe had never loved her. Surely he was infatuated by the girl he had seen from distance. The girl of his dreams as a teenager but Peyton knew he had only truly loved one girl in his life and said girl happened to be her best friend, who had reciprocated the feeling. The art student finally saw that it was pointless for her to be the impending reason for two people that loved each other that much to be together and also taking an airplane she had an honest and definitive conversation with her still best friend, giving her blessing to Lucas and Brooke.

Everything had been too overwhelming for Brooke. She had done the same thing for Peyton in high school, except that she was the one to actually break up her relationship with Lucas while later on Peyton was the one that had been dumped. Brooke wasn't sure if she still loved Lucas when he asked for a third chance but Peyton finally convinced her best friend that he loved her and she also loved him and that the only reason why they weren't already married planning a baby was because of her. Peyton assured Brooke that she was going to be the friend she should have been in high school and that she wouldn't be between the two lovers as she had been back then.

It was like the world wanted and pressured Brooke to be with him again and she couldn't do anything about it so she accepted 'their' offer. She had regretted it uncountable times ever since that day. Not only her friendship with Peyton had never been the same anymore but also her relationship with Lucas was nothing like she expected it to be when she had said yes to him.

And now she was here, to return the symbol of his love for her. Most of the time she did believe he loved her, just like when he proposed but she couldn't pull away his feelings for Peyton from the back of her mind. And now she was sure she had not only hurt her best friend but also the only boy she had ever loved in her life but that somehow she didn't love anymore.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by a man announcing a robbery. Before she could even react she felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her arms and pulling her against him as he spoke with a deep voice "Give me your cell phone, be quiet and you won't get hurt"

Brooke could feel the cold temperature of the gun that was touching her arm as he held her and was now aiming at her back, actually touching her top. She turned to give him what he had asked as he allowed her to. She winced as she turned to look to the masked man that had the gun then pointed to her chest but it wasn't only because of the unexpected situation she was now. Somehow the steady and deep voice didn't match the trembling hand with which he held the gun ever since he touched her and that still trembled until now. She looked up to the covered face but the moment her hazel eyes locked with his tender and scared chocolate ones Brooke's heart skipped a beat and another wince ran down her spine. That couldn't be good.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill, or any of its characters. It all belongs to The CW**

_

* * *

_

_AN: I'm reporting this fic. I had no inspiration to write Brulian because I'm not watching the show anymore. I hated the storylines they decided, so I dropped it. But I like this story (plot) a lot and I decided to adapt this and make a The Vampire Diaries story (Delena, sorry other ships fans) and with this update both stories because I hate leaving stories incomplete. So here you. I'll post all chapters as soon as I finish editing them. Just like for TVD I want to thank my beta May for her work with my fics._

_xoxo_

_Babi_


	2. Day One 10:24am

**Stockholm**

* * *

**Day One. 10:24am**

"If everyone stays quiet everything will be okay" the voice that announced the robbery echoed through the silent store.

Brooke was now sitting on the floor while the thieves subdued the rest of the customers and ordered them to go to where she was along with two other women. Everyone could hear his orders to the other guys, showing that he clearly was the leader.

"She's not here. Take one of the saleswomen and look for her" he demanded and one of the masked men followed the instructions he just gave. For the first time Brooke had looked around to see that they were apparently five. They were all dressed in black from head to toe and each of them had a gun and then a cartoon mask. By the big sunglasses hanging on the collar of their shirts they probably used the shades to get inside the store without offering the security cameras much information about their features.

"Don't even think about the alarm" he yelled to the manager that was still behind the counter as one of the thieves held a gun pointed to his forehead. "If you all cooperate you will be free to go very soon, safe and sound, now if something goes wrong and you do not listen to me I can't guarantee a lot of things anymore" he sarcastically completed.

"I found her in one of the private rooms" the man who had left some minutes ago came back holding a girl by her arm. He was very rude to her and he was so much bigger than her that it was absolutely impossible for her to get rid of his hold.

"Surely the Queen should have a VIP treatment. It isn't every day that the daughter of the Mayor decides to buy some diamonds is it? Oh, except that it is!" he laughed out loud with a wicked voice.

"Well darling for me you're just like the others, so the privileges are over and if you behave well like the others you will be free to go soon to the next store. What will it be today? Jewel and shoes?" he kept laughing as he nodded to one of the man to take the girl and sit her down with the others.

"Now you" he pointed to the manager "Guide me to your safe, where the good stuff is" he demanded with the gun pointed to the man's temple.

"You" he pointed out to the man that had caused Brooke such a strong reaction who was wearing Aladdin's mask. "Keep your eye on them. Don't even try to make a mistake or you will join them" he looked at to the man suspiciously. He clearly didn't trust his partners that much.

* * *

The room was as quiet as possible until one of the women on the floor started to hyperventilate as she heard a shot coming from where the leader took the store's manager.

"Ma'am, please stay quiet" Aladdin advised and Mickey – a very tall and built man –completed "You better listen to him. You certainly don't want to see Donald angry" he referred to the leader.

It didn't help the girl that the intimidating man had pressured her even harder and her gasps for air were now even louder.

"I'll take her a glass of water" Aladdin suggested only to be stopped by Simba "She's not your boss. We say, they do. You will shut up now, do you listen to me?" the Lion King character demanded pointing his gun to her face.

"Can't you see that she is having a panic attack? It's not like she can control it!" Brooke snapped and Aladdin immediately looked up to her and she could see that the eyes behind his mask were pleading her to be quiet.

"Now, Princess. I like feisty girls like you but let's save it for later" Mickey slipped his rough hand on her chest leading Brooke to wince in disgust. "I guess I could keep you and see how up to a fight you really are" he moved his hand from her face to her thighs moving it upwards.

Brooke was shocked and her instinct was to slap him square in the face but she knew it wasn't the best thing to do then especially as he was also slipping his gun between her legs and the cold iron was almost reaching for her underwear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Donald Duck cried out enraged as he entered the room again pushing the injured manager that was bleeding from his midsection.

He turned to Aladdin that was watching the scene with disgust "Do you think you can control your dick?" the leader asked and the subordinate just nodded quietly. "Simba, Mickey, and Peter Pan, take the bags and come with me" he ordered and the men followed him leaving behind Aladdin to take care of the hostages.

There were about twenty people, most of them women and thankfully no children or elders were among them.

They had barely made it to the hallway when the sirens could be heard. Donald Duck immediately stopped in his tracks walking back to the main room.

"I guess some of you aren't really willing to cooperate. That's too bad because I was in such a good mood. Aladdin, collect their IDs let's see who else we have here that I could try to make a negotiation to the cops with. Let's leave the Queen for the end" his voice was cold and it led the daughter of the Mayor to gulp. She knew she was an easy target and also a good bait. She just hoped that the man had actually some compassion but the bleeding and now unconscious man laying on the floor just a few feet ahead of her proved her hopes wrong. The man clearly didn't have a heart and wouldn't think twice before killing them all. She couldn't be more right about her assumptions.

He turned back to his accomplices and gave them the instructions to the safe. He demanded them to go empty it while he handled the police. He then turned to Aladdin "Let's move them from here. I don't want the cops to see them. Where is there a private room?" he turned to one of the employees that stutteringly explained to him the layout of the store.

"Can you take them there without messing up?" his harsh tone didn't budge his fellow thief.

"Yes" he tried to offer in as stern a voice as he could, but failed miserably. "I'll take care of it"

"Line up. You lead the way. One move out of the line and you are dead" he tried to be intimidating again and though this time around his voice was more firm it wasn't as half scaring as Donald's.

The hostages did as they were told and the guy had now ordered them to keep their hands in on the shoulder of the person ahead of them in the line. He didn't really have any problem moving them to the adjacent room.

"Please, try not to make any noise" Aladdin offered as they left the main hall.

It was obvious to all the hostages that Aladdin was different than the others ones. Brooke wasn't the only one to realize that he trembled when he aimed his gun at them. His eyes that were the only feature that they could see didn't match the others. Sometimes his eyes seemed even more scared than some of the hostages' did.

"Where is there some water?" he asked one of the employees that showed him the mini-refrigerator in the back of the room. He hadn't really paid any attention to where they were moving. He kept his eyes on the people he was threatening with a gun.

"You" he pointed his gun to Brooke "Carefully, without any suspicious moves, walk up to the fridge and get a glass of water. Now!" he shouted this time but still there was something in his voice that didn't scare the people with him that much. They were thankful that he had been in charge to take care of them instead of any of the other guys that were now emptying the store's safe.

Brooke did as she was told to and handed him the glass of water a couple of minutes later. He turned his back to her and walked up to the girl that had been hyperventilating ever since they were in the other room and offered it to her, muttering low enough for only her to, hear, as she sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. I won't hurt you, okay?" The girl only nodded taking the glass of his hand.

"Good girl" he said louder for the rest of the hostages to listen. "What place is this?" his intimidating voice – or his best attempt – announced and one of the employees had explained it was the manager's office.

Aladdin could realize that the room was fancy and already thinking about a plan he turned to one of the employees "Are the store blueprints here? Especially the air conditioning tubing?"

The man didn't know because he never had access to the documents of the manager, who was still bleeding in the main room.

"I think they're in his desk" the girl that took the glass of water offered "I'm his assistant"

"What's your name?" he turned his attention back to her.

"Jessica"

"Okay Jessica, I want you to check in the drawers and cabinets. Does he have a private safe?" he asked and she nodded. "Do you have the combination?" he continued and she nodded once again.

"Great, if you don't find them in the unlocked areas, we'll open his safe. Now go" he told her and turned to the other hostages.

"I don't want you to move one inch from where you are, am I clear?" They all nodded in agreement and he walked up to where Jessica was looking for the papers he had asked for.

* * *

"What the hell is happening here?" Peter Pan announced entering the room. He had been working to Donald for years now and was the only man that had the complete trust of their leader.

"I'm an architect and I'm looking for the building's blueprints. The police are here and if anything goes wrong we have to have a way to escape before they break in. Let Donald know I'm working on this" he tried to keep his voice steady and moving his hand to Jessica's he stopped her movements.

"You're smart, Aladdin. I have to confess I didn't trust you at first but keep the good job going on and in no time you will be part of the permanent team" Peter Pan tapped his shoulder and offered him a wicked smile.

Aladdin didn't answer and after Peter Pan left he turned back to Jessica and again spoke only for her to listen "Nobody can know about the blueprints, okay? If we find them I want you to just nudge me softly, do you understand?"

She nodded and he wasn't sure if he could count on her or not so he was more incisive in his approach "I'm your only chance. Don't think that they won't kill you all if something goes wrong so you have to trust me, do you trust me?"

She hesitated for awhile. After all it was a thief that she was talking to. For all she knew he could be the one to kill her but as she looked up to the other hostages, that for now were more at easy, sitting on the floor in the back of the room given the circumstances they were in, she had to admit that whoever this Aladdin was he seemed to be the most human among the criminals.

"What's your name?" she asked and she didn't keep her voice as low as he did. Probably some of the hostages had heard her question.

"Julian, my name is Julian, do you trust me Jessica?" he answered and his tone was somewhat like hers. The small woman nodded slowly and resumed her search.

Brooke's heart fluttered at his answer. He sounded so sincere and honest. His voice was calming and soft and she immediately knew there was something about Julian. Julian, she thought, she already liked his name.

"Any lucky?" Peter Pan entered the room again and Julian simply shook his head as he pretended to keep looking.

"I'm going to need the Queen a little bit" the older man said taking said girl by her arm violently. "It seems like we need to call Daddy"

* * *

Donald used one of the phones to call the police and he was now talking to the general responsible for the operation so far.

"What's your number, General?" he asked as Peter approached throwing the girl at the leader's feet who just devilishly smiled to the sight of the girl that was now wiping the blood spilling from the corner of her mouth.

He wrote the number the general gave him and promised to make a new contact in a couple of minutes.

"Give me daddy's number" he turned to the red-headed young woman.

"You can robber a jewelry store but can't find city hall's number?" she sarcastically asked him showing also her disgust.

"You better not try to be smart with me. First smartness doesn't really suit you, the whole city knows that and second you may not want to see me angry. Now, daddy's private number" he threatened hitting her face with his gun.

"I won't help you" she courageously refused.

"Ooh, how brave! Maybe you don't think your life really matters, after all Daddy is never around, is he? I guess killing his wife during the delivery does that to you, doesn't it? I know they say you're a little selfish spoiled bitch, heartless even. I always thought they were wrong. Let's see if you prove me right, Queen" he nodded his head to Mickey who left and in no time came back with one of the hostages.

The young woman was thrown on the floor the same way the mayor's daughter had been and she was now by her side.

"Now, daddy's number!" he yelled aiming the gun to the little woman by her side.

The redhead hesitated and he yelled one more time. She was about to answer when he pulled the trigger, shooting the woman by her side just in the forehead. His gun had a silencer device and she only heard the thud of the body of the woman. "Oh my God" she brought both of her hands to her mouth and the tears started to spill from her blue eyes.

"Now am I talking to Daddy or do I need to ask for more help?" he angrily asked.

She complied and in no time the phone was being held to her ear. She briefly talked to her father before Donald suddenly took the phone away and hitting the numbers of the general he made contact with the police again.

"So general, here is the deal, you let me finish my job here and give me some vans at the back of the store. You make sure no one is following us and we will release the hostages one by one as we leave the city. Any move and they die" he calmly explained.

"You better rethink about that because your assistant that is looking terrified and walking towards you has the Mayor on her line and I think you may want to listen to what he is saying. Call me on this number if you change your mind. Oh, and don't waste your resource team tracking down this number. Rachel Gatina gave me the honor to use hers. It isn't every day that the daughter of our important and honored Mayor lends people her phone, is it?" and with that he hung up and turned to Rachel who was still crying.

"It was great to do business with you, Ms. Gatina" he offered his wicked smile once more as Mickey took her by the arm leading her to the private room where the other hostages were being kept.


	3. Day One 11:02am

**Stockholm**

* * *

**Day One. 11:02am**

The police had arrived around thirty minutes ago and the last contact they made had been over fifteen minutes ago. In the brief and mostly incoherent conversation she had with her father, Rachel had told him how the man coldly killed a woman in front of her. The SWAT team that had been called had also arrived at the scene but Joseph Gatina wasn't willing to risk the life of his only daughter and some citizens of the city he had been governing for the past five years. As Donald had mentioned, General O'Brien's assistant indeed had the mayor on her phone and he had pleaded with the police officer to do not make any move.

Inside the store Julian and Jessica were still looking for the blueprints when one of the criminals threw Rachel on the floor. The redhead was crying her eyes out. Brooke immediately looked at Julian that looked back at her and only nodded as she pleaded to help the crying girl.

Brooke moved again to the back of the room and got Rachel a glass of water. She couldn't even hold the glass by her own and Brooke had to help her to drink some of the water. Everyone in the room was tense and concerned of what may have caused her to be like that. Ever since the robbery had been announced and Rachel was brought to their attention she held a tough and fierce gaze and now she had totally lost it.

"He killed her" she finally blurted between many sobs.

"Who? What?" Brooke asked softly as the mention of another death had made all the hostages uneasy again and Julian immediately stopped his actions to look at the girl.

"He killed her in front of me. She was there and then he just shot at her as if she was nothing. It's my fault. I killed her" she sobbed even harder at her confession.

Julian whispered for Jessica to continue her hunt though the woman was nearly hyperventilating again because of Rachel's confession.

"You" he pointed to Brooke "Help Jessica and I will talk to Ms. Gatina"

"Get away from me" Rachel yelled as she crawled backwards on the floor away from Julian.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, I just want to know what happened there" his voice was tender but it wasn't enough to break through the shocked state of the redhead.

"You know what happened there" she shouted again.

Julian could hear the footsteps towards the room and quickly changed his composure "You will shut the hell up if you don't want to join her" he yelled as Donald entered the room.

"Any luck with the blueprints?" he asked Julian, ignoring Rachel.

"Not yet. I had to shut up the spoiled Princess first" his voice was then totally different from the tone he had used to talk to her. It was somewhat pissed and devoid of emotions.

"Do you need any help here?" he looked toward the hostages that had been afraid by Rachel's revelation of another death.

"No" Julian answered too quickly to which Donald raised his eyebrow. "I'm in charge and they know it, they try anything and they're dead" he looked up to the hostages and some of them gulped at Julian's threat. If anything until that moment he had been polite and reassuring them that everything would work out. And now all of sudden he sounded more intimidating than the others criminals.

"Good. Once you find them, let me know" he looked at Jessica and Brooke that tried their best to control their emotions.

"Yes, Sir"

"You may get a bonus if it works, Aladdin" he tapped Julian's shoulder as he made his way out.

"I don't care about that. Just do your part of our deal with Elijah and that's it" Julian said steadily and Donald only nodded. "You don't need to save any bullets if you need them. For now the only thing we need is the Queen, the rest are useless" he said from the doorway before he finally walked out of the room.

Julian had waited until the footsteps couldn't be heard anymore and walking to the door to confirm his assumptions he closed it.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt" he reached for the back of his mask and removed it revealing his face. There was nothing more for him to lose. Things had got completely out of control and he knew there was no escape. He was screwed and so was Angie.

"I won't hurt any of you but I need your help. They're in this for real, all they care about are the jewels and they will kill you all and still be able to sleep at night as if nothing had happened. I want to help you but I need your cooperation, can I count on you?" he kept his voice low and everyone in the room could see how worn down he was.

"You can count on me" Brooke was the first to say something. She was intrigued by the man behind the sweet eyes and unsteady hands. She knew she was playing with fire but in all honesty she also knew that he seemed to be different from the others. She had a good feeling about him and her feelings were never wrong.

"Anybody else?" he asked relieved that at least someone was willing to trust him.

"Why are you doing this? How can we know that all you are saying isn't just a part of the scheme to kill us all?" Rachel yelled.

"Ms. Gatina I really need you to calm down. I'm sorry that you had to witness what happened to that young woman but I'm afraid that if you don't calm down they will come here and if they did that once they will have no problem doing it twice. You're not responsible for what happened to her, regardless of which situation they put you in. They're sick; they're only responsible for what happened to her. I just need you to be quiet. If you don't trust me, if you think I'm just the same or even worse than them, it's okay, you don't need to cooperate with me if you don't want, just try to be quiet so everybody can be safe" his voice was serene and calm and everyone in the room was able to catch the sincerity he had put in his words.

"Is anyone else willing to help me?" he sighed looking at the scared hostages that sat on the floor.

"What do you need us to do?" one of the few men asked him.

"Just to be quiet and pretend that you're scared of me" he explained.

"Let me break some news to you. We're scared of you and we don't trust you!" Rachel once again blurted.

"Count on me" Jessica shakily offered and one by one the other hostages also positioned themselves by his side. Rachel had been the only one that hadn't said a word but at least she was now quiet. He didn't want them to drag any unwanted attention.

"Any luck here?" Julian approached Jessica and Brooke who shook their heads.

"Are you sure this is the only possible place for the blueprints to be?" he questioned.

"Here and the safe" she repeated the information she provided earlier.

"I really need these blueprints. They may be the only chance you have to leave here alive" he clarified just in case Jessica didn't really realize how important it was for them to have the blueprints.

"Let's try the safe" Brooke suggested to Jessica who just nodded as they walked to the other side of the room.

Julian put on his mask again, he didn't want any of the other criminals to enter the room and find him unmasked. It would probably lead them to suspect of his plan.

While Brooke and Jessica opened the big safe and started to check the papers Julian kept an eye on the hostages. They were quiet and even Rachel had totally calmed down. Seeing the situation was finally under control he sat at the couch across from them and after burying his head in his hands his mind drifted to the girl he loved more than life.

_

* * *

Three months earlier_

"_Ry put me down!" the girl yelled and laughed a__s Julian__ held her on his shoulders spinning them around "We are going to fall flat on our faces, you idiot!" she continued but he totally ignored her._

_She was a beautiful young woman. Her hair was a light brown. She had beautiful big brown eyes and her frame was petit. She looked like an angel. His angel as he often referred to the woman in his arms._

"_Did you say something?" he asked as laid her down on his bed and started to tickle her in the spots he knew so well._

"_Ry I swear if you don't stop now I won't let you sleep at night and though I've been away for a month I know pretty well that tomorrow is your big day in that fancy office" she gasped for air but still it wasn't enough to make him stop "And I know you're a hell of a handsome man but I guess your appearance will need more than your charming grin to get the spot"_

"_This is for you to learn to never leave me for five weeks again" he told her but decided to give her a break and lying down by her side he brought her to his chest "I missed you, Angie"_

"_I missed you too, Ry" she answered back recovering her breath and listening to his heart._

"_I don't want you to do this again. I want you to move in with me. I'm sorry that I've been distant lately but I promise it won't happen again" he brushed her hair guilty for everything that happened to them in the past two years._

"_Move in? Really? I love you Ry but I'm not sure this is such a good idea" Angelina honestly turned him down._

"_Promise me you'll just think about it, okay? For me" he pleaded._

"_Anything for you, Ry" she smiled weakly also thinking about her deal with Elijah and he happily kissed her hair._

_Her promise was enough for __Julian__. He knew how complicated things were with Angelina and he knew her promise was a big improvement from where they were ever since he found out the truth. He knew he neglected her too much in these past two years but he would make it up to her. He loved her too much to just give it up __in__ the most important person of his life._

* * *

His memories of one of their last happy moments was abruptly interrupted as the room was invaded by Mickey who seemed very pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked not really looking at Julian. The criminal was focused on Brooke on the other side of the huge room.

Julian had been distracted by his own thoughts he hadn't realized that Brooke had moved a table closer the window by the safe and was trying to see if it was possible for them to jump from there. Unfortunately the window was too small for any of them to get out through it and the moment she was making her way down the table Mickey invaded the room. Before she had time to step down from the table Mickey reached for her arm and pulling her harshly he threw her on the floor. During her fall she ended up hitting her head on the nearby coffee table and when she reached the carpet she was unconscious.

"What the hell was that for?" Julian jumped from his place.

"I'm the one who asks you what the fuck you're doing. You're here to keep an eye on them and you allow one of the hostages to climb on the table to the window" the enraged criminal walked towards Julian only to strike him across the face with the butt of the gun, leading it to bleed.

Being an architect Julian was good with spaces and measures even when he didn't have a ruler or anything. He had noticed the little window long before and with a quick look he knew it was too small for any of the hostages to escape through it and that was the perfect answer for Mickey now "Just a moron like you could think that they can really pass through that, you idiot. First they won't reach it and second only a baby could pass there" Julian faced the man that was ready to knock him down.

"Why are you idiots fighting? Can't I leave you alone for one minute?" it was Donald turn to storm into the room. He had heard their arguments from the main room where he and the others were getting the jewels behind the glasses and also making contact with the police.

"I'm doing my work just fine. The hostages are under control. I have the assistant and that girl looking for the blueprints. The girl had the stupid idea to check if she could escape through that ridiculous small and unreachable window. I let her wear herself out and bring her hopes down trying to reach for it and then concluding what was so obvious, only a child can pass there but then this idiot came here and questioned my authority in front of the hostages" Julian was really mad and actually worried about Brooke. He had looked at her from the corner of his eye a few times and she was motionless in her position. He just hoped it wasn't one more death. If he ever escaped this alive he could only imagine how many years he would be in jail for being involved in a robbery that already accumulated two deaths.

"Calm down guys, I don't need you to freak out like two little girls. Mickey, you stay away from this room. I don't want you to come back here, are we clear?" Donald turned to the big man by Julian's side.

"He's an idiot" he murmured

"Shut up and get the hell out of here" the leader was almost losing it with the two guys.

"And you" he turned to Julian after Mickey made his way out of the room cursing "If any of this hostages causes me any problem I will make sure you're one of them, are we clear?"

"I'm in control here, okay? Why would I bother myself with a stupid girl that probably doesn't even know the difference between her hands? Because only morons like her and your ass of an accomplice would think that an adult could go up there. If you guys want to come here to check on me all the time, I don't need to be here so I will look for a bed and sleep" he challenged the chief without thinking too much about it. He just wanted him to go away and check if the girl was dead or not.

"Watch your mouth, Aladdin. I don't need you to get out of here" and it was his turn to be angry by how Julian challenged him in front of the others.

"You may not know it but blueprints aren't really children's puzzles that you can solve easily. So I'm not so sure you really don't need me to read them" Julian kept his voice low because he realized that the other man's pride had been shook when Julian demanded him to leave. If it was only the two of them he wouldn't mind, he wasn't afraid of Donald. But there were nearly twenty people in the room with them and he didn't want to have their deaths on his shoulders.

"Just do your part and keep your mouth shut, I don't want any other mishap in this room, are we clear?" he yelled to Julian who simply nodded.

"Call me when you get the blueprints or if you need to go looking in the other rooms" his tone of voice was then normal as he headed to leave the office.

"Yes, sir" Julian walked to the door and when he saw he was gone, he closed the door again, locking it.

"Jessica, join the others, I will look for the papers by myself" he ordered the scared woman that complied immediately with the order.

"Guys, I really don't want any of you to be hurt. You see what happens when you do things like this? I already told you these guys have no problem hurting you but I have. I really need you to do as I say otherwise you will all end like this" his voice was resigned and filled of concern as he looked to Brooke's motionless body on the floor. "Can I trust you now? Can I really look for those blueprints knowing that you won't do anything stupid? I locked the door but if you don't cooperate I will ask them to send someone else to be with you, do you want this? I don't want anybody to get hurt but I won't get myself even more screwed because of you, so it's your choice, do you want me to be here with you or anyone else?"

They didn't take too much to think about it before muttering 'you'.

"Thank you" Julian nodded and turned his attention to the unconscious woman.

"Why did you have to try something that stupid, beautiful girl?" Julian whispered as he reached for Brooke's apparently lifeless body and taking her in his arms he moved her to the couch close to where she was. The hostages didn't have a view of where Julian was because of the 'L' format of the room, while he was at one end of the L the hostages were in the other and only from the couch where he was sat before it was possible to see both ends. He didn't know Brooke's condition and he didn't want to scare them even more.

For his relief she had a pulse and it wasn't really too weak. "Are any of you by any chance a doctor, a nurse or anything?" he asked when he made it to their side of the room but to his disappointment nobody was.

"She's seems to be okay but I don't know what I'm supposed to do" he looked at where Brooke was and they could see that he was concerned about their well-being.

He approached her again and lifting her upper body and moved it to his arms, bringing her head close to his chest trying to figure out what to do about her. He took one minute to pay attention to the girl in his arms. She was indeed beautiful and he really didn't think she was stupid. Actually it wasn't that clear that none of them would pass through the window. He only knew it because he was good with dimensions and spaces but it also meant that she failed to trust on him though it didn't matter in that moment. He needed to think about something to wake her up.

"Try to splash some water on her face, maybe she will wake up. I don't understand many things about first aid care but I've watched in many movies and TV shows that it doesn't do any good to be unconscious" Rachel dared to walk where she could see them. She could now see then that Julian really cared about them.

"Good idea, would you get some for me, please?" he asked and detaching one of the hands from her he got rid of his mask again. That thing was irritating him and with the door locked he didn't need to worry about any of the criminals seeing him unmasked.

Rachel handed him the glass of water and he nodded for her to move back to her side of the room. He didn't want the hostages to think that they could do as they wanted because Brooke already proved that they weren't in the best of their minds though he couldn't really blame them giving the circumstances they were. But he needed them to trust and respect him and do as he said and allowing them to come and go as they wanted wouldn't help him.

He wasn't sure how he was going to splash the water in her face. It seemed too harsh to just dump the water over her but he didn't see any other way so he slowly turned the glass down letting just some drops of the liquid fall on her face. At first she didn't react and he thought maybe he needed to splash a little bit more so he tipped the glass more.

Brooke's eyes fluttered at the contact of the bigger amount of liquid falling in her eyes and when Julian saw she was waking up he stopped spilling the water.

"Hey" his voice was soft and really low.

"Hi" she looked intensely at his eyes.

"See? That's what happens when you cheat on people. I know I'm not in a good position for trust but I really need you to trust me here" he whispered pulling down his long sleeved shirt up to his palm and holding it with his fingers he carefully used the material to dry her wet face.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't that I didn't trust you, I promise, I just had this idea and I was going to talk to you but you were in such a deep thought that I decided to check it by myself. It was stupid I know and I hope I didn't cause you any problems" she moved her hand to the corner of his mouth that still had blood.

"I'm okay, don't worry and I'm happy you're okay too" he honestly confessed to her. He couldn't handle another person to die because of him.

"Thank you" she offered him her full smile and for the first time he could see how her beautiful dimples.

"You're welcome" his voice was louder but also deeper as he looked into her hazel eyes.


	4. Day One 11:49am

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day One. 11:49am**

They kept their eyes locked on each other's for some seconds. He was still drying up the sides of her face and she still rested her fingers on the bruise in the corner of his mouth.

"What's your name?" Julian broke their gazes.

"Brooke, Brooke Davis" she answered as soft as his voice was.

"So Brooke Davis, next time you have a good idea, talk to me, okay? Even if I'm daydreaming" he finished drying up her face "Do you think you can sit down?" he asked and though she felt like the throbbing pain in her head could actually allow her to move she didn't want to leave the warmness of his arms. She didn't know what was going on. Maybe she was willing to do something crazy in her life because of her boring relationship with Lucas. Maybe she wanted some action but was it only action to want to be in a criminal's arms?

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt more than the other guy had already hurt her she tried to have a little more of his arms around her. He hadn't move the arm from behind her back that was giving her balance and the one that he used to dry her face was then wrapping her body from over, as his hand rested on the back of his other arm. "I'm not sure" she lied.

"Okay, let's wait a little bit more, just give me a moment" he told her and she thought that her plan had backfired and he was going to leave her alone on the couch. But that was not what he did "She is awake, she will rest here and I will look for the blueprints. Do not move, do not do anything without talking to me first and that includes walking down to this side of the room" he spoke loudly enough for the other hostages to hear.

"I'm okay, guys" Brooke also said to ensure that they would believe Julian "Just dizzy" she completed.

"Do you want to drink some water?" he offered with his voice low again and she could feel by the subtle motion of his arms that he was getting ready to stand up.

"Actually do you really mind letting me stay here with you a little bit longer? I know it is nonsense and I may even sound desperate and my boyfriend probably wouldn't be happy that I'm asking to be in another man's arms, especially when this man is involved in the robbery that made me a hostage but I'm afraid and I don't know why, but somehow you make me feel safe" she rambled, confessing her feelings at the moment but fearing his reactions she quickly added "We all feel safe with you around us"

"I'm sorry that you're here, I'm sure none of you deserves any of this and I hope you will get out safe and sound. I will do my best to make this as less traumatizing as possible" he looked at the scared and small girl in his arms and he was reminded of Angie.

"Can I ask you something?" she quizzed and he nodded "Why are you here? I mean it is crystal clear that this is your first time"

"Am I that obvious?" he flashed a smile, a grin actually and she felt her heart racing in her chest.

"I guess the unsteady hand while holding the gun actually gave you away" she mused but while he held her she couldn't think of anything unsteady about his grip. His arms were firm around her and she really felt safe in that moment, forgetting for a while the big picture of the situation they were in.

"I already worked on that" he admitted remembering that when he faced both of the criminals he had held it really firmly.

"But you still didn't answer my question" she insisted and his mind drifted back to Angie again.

"It's complicated" was all he said and she saw as he zoned out moving his eyes from hers, looking to the carpet.

* * *

_"I really need more people. Almost all my guys are in jail, I know you will find the right guys for me" Joe's intimidating voice actually made Elijah weak in his knees. Surely Joe was a hot shot in the business and one of his biggest customers but he couldn't think of anyone to help him._

_"I'm sure a lot of people owe you a lot of favors and some of them would really like to call it quits. I'll come by tomorrow to meet them" was all Joe said before walking away._

_"Hey, man" Julian greeted Elijah after bumping into Joe on his way in._

_Elijah looked up to the man in front of him. He had no problem with Julian until that moment when he paid a little bit more attention to the shirt Julian was wearing. Actually he was always wearing the gang's jerseys, jackets and pants. I'm sure a lot of people owe you a lot of favors and some of them would really like to call it quits, Elijah remembered of the words Joe just said._

_"I found a way out for you and Angie and I know this will sound really bad but you're the perfect guy for the job" Elijah suggested even before he answered Julian's greeting._

_"Anything for Angie. What's the deal?" Julian changed his tired expression to an alert one. He would really do anything for her._

_"A robbery, a big shark is planning to steal a store within ten days and he needs strong and trustful guys, just like you" Elijah nodded his head towards Julian's shirt and he finally understood everything._

_"A robbery? Are you crazy man? Do you want me to move from this nightmare to hell?" Julian retorted. There was no way he was going to be a robber._

_"At least it would be your hell, not hers" Elijah knew the buttons to push. He knew that Angie would always be Julian's weak spot._

_"I can't do it" Julian shook his head as he threw the money over Elijah's counter and turned around to walk away._

_"2k won't make it, Julian, you know it and there is so much I can do for both of you" Elijah yelled but Julian ignored. There was no way he was going to worsen his already very bad condition. Angie's condition._

_In the following day Joe went back and much to his surprise Elijah didn't have anyone for him. To say the robber was pissed off was an understatement. He threatened to destroy Elijah and his business if he didn't get him the men by the following day at noon._

_Elijah had tried the best he could. He had contacted a lot of people but he knew he would be screwed if he recommended someone Joe couldn't trust. He needed someone trustful to be a good thief and there were only two guys that met all the needs and he was going to get the first of them in that moment._

_Julian and Angie weren't living together yet but he knew where to find the twenty-three-year old woman. She was always at Julian's. She told him that she didn't want to move in with Julian because she didn't want him to control her every step because sometimes Julian could be neurotic, jealous and possessive but for Elijah it would only save her one more bill to pay as she spent night and day with the architect._

_He knew both of them were there when he approached his house as he saw both cars parked outside. He would have preferred if Julian wasn't there but it didn't matter, he needed to get Julian to do the job. It wasn't as if what they had done wasn't already a felony._

_He was lucky enough though. Initially he had planned to just attracting Angie outside the house and from there he would contact Julian but as the man was taking a shower when he arrived and Angie wasn't in her best shape everything turned out perfect for Elijah._

_He took the weak and not totally conscious girl in his arms and left a note to Julian that he knew would close the deal in his favor._

_Julian totally oblivious to what was happening in his living room let the water fall over his shoulders and tired head. He didn't know what else to do. It was only him and Angie against the world. He felt guilty for not realizing how she became fainter and fainter and more absent. He felt guilty because she had been disowned. He felt guilty because she was barely conscious on his couch. He felt guilty because he invested everything he had in college and in his gang. But nothing of this was more important than the sleepy girl. If only he knew it before._

_He finished his shower feeling that he needed hours under the hot water to finally start to feel better but that wouldn't solve any of his problems so he decided to save his power and water bills, turning off the tap. He slowly got into clean clothes and walked out to talk to her. Except that when he arrived there it was too late._

_You know I gave you all the chances I could but there is only so much time a man can wait. I've got Angie with me; I'll take care of her while you think about it. You know she is always safe with me, don't you? It is always a pleasure doing business with you. -E._

* * *

"I promise I won't judge. To be honest I'm just curious because you definitely don't fit in. I want to understand you" she moved her hand and reached for one of his that were still around her body.

"There is nothing there to understand. I needed the money" he tried to escape her questions which he achieved. And he was relieved he didn't have to lie to do it. He hated lies.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it but if you ever want, I'll be here, okay?" she softly added moving her hand to his face and lifting up her body, kissing his other cheek "I already feel better, I will join the others" she explained as she detached her body from his grip.

"Okay" he let her go.

She stood up and before she walked away she looked at him "Thanks for letting me stay and for helping me" she moved her hand to where her head had hit the coffee table. A big bump had already formed and it hurt a lot but that was her least important problem that morning.

"Brooke" he called out as she was about to turn the corner "Thank you" he told her when she looked back at him. She nodded and offered him a sweet smile and then turned around and quickly disappeared from his view.

* * *

His mind drifted to her again. It was always her. No matter how many beautiful girls went after him he never really paid any attention to any them. Surely he had his share of one night stands and a couple of girlfriends but Angie was a constant in his life, it was the only female presence he really needed, even if only by just being in the same room. Even when she was absent for weeks. Even when she ran away from him. Even when she abandoned him and only turned back weeks later.

But she was worth it. She was more than worth it and that was what he had focused onto while he turned to the open safe to look for the blueprints. The documents would be his last attempt to make everything work out for everybody. Well not really everybody because it was a robbery for God's sake but he knew he had to do it.

He had never seen so many papers. He had no idea why the manager kept so many documents in that safe. There were all sort of things related to the business, to the building and the store. Everything but the papers he needed.

"Think Julian. If you were the manager of this building, where would keep the blueprints?" Julian talked to himself as he opened another envelope but got nothing. "It doesn't really make any sense to keep it in the safe" he finally thought abandoning the huge object and walking to the table where Jessica and Brooke had looked before.

He also took the opportunity to check on the hostages. Everything seemed too quiet. Brooke had joined them almost thirty minutes ago and he had yet to hear a word from them. And from the rest of criminals as well.

"Are you sure you checked all the papers in his desk?" he turned to Jessica as he reached them. Much to his surprise they were all quiet and silent. He thought maybe Brooke's incident and the girl they killed before proved to them that the best they could was to just obey their orders.

"Yes, twice actually" she answered with conviction as she was used to do such task as an assistant.

"Is there any chance it would be at one of the others' room? Maybe in the back-office rooms or I don't know, a file?" he questioned her, leading her to think about it for some seconds.

"Maybe in the accounting file" she thought loudly.

"Why would blueprints be in the accounting file?" Julian held a puzzled face. It made no sense.

"I don't know you mentioned file and that's the only one we have here" she shrugged off.

"I'll take another look here. By the way how many others rooms with documents do you have here?"

"This, the second line manager, who is not in LA this week and the accounting room" she explained and Julian just nodded having another idea.

He walked to the door, unlocking it and then putting his mask on "Donald, come here" he yelled and in no time the leader was there.

"Found it?" the bigger guy asked.

"Not yet. How are the negotiations going?" the architect answered.

The two men talked for nearly two minutes, both filling each other in about their ideas and plans though they had totally different goals.

The hostages were uneasy at the presence of the chief, especially because the guy would peek at them from time to time during his conversation, always holding a wicked smile.

Julian locked the door again, removing his mask and he could see the leader's presence had somehow affected the hostages, especially Caroline that was shaking.

"Everything will be okay" he told them quietly and walked back to the manager's desk where he would try for the last time to get the blueprints. That was their only chance if everything went as he imagined.

He opened and found out that the girls seemed to have looked at every singer paper as all were outside the envelopes and thrown all over the drawers but something soon got his attention.

"Jessica, you and only you come here" he yelled from his place in the main chair.

The girl did as she was told but unfortunately it wouldn't be as easy as he thought but he would find a way. He had to.

* * *

"Julian, we are thirsty" Brooke's voice erupted through the room making Julian wake up from his deep thoughts. He couldn't believe he had finally founded the blueprints only to have it to be absolutely useless.

"Come here, only you" he answered.

"Take two glasses at a time and give them" he told her not really moving his eyes from the objects in his hands.

"Are those the blueprints?" she asked him while she filled the glasses and he nodded, showing his frustration.

"But it doesn't work" he threw everything over the desk causing Brooke to jump startled by the sharp noise of the small laptop falling on the floor.

Brooke didn't say a word and doing as she was told she took the glasses of water to the other side of the room until those that could actually be calm enough to be thirsty were satisfied.

Against her best judgment seeing that Julian was clearly irritated and frustrated, she decided to go where he was again; with the excuse she was thirsty too and hadn't taken a drink yet.

"Are you okay?" he asked while she drank her water as slow as possible "Hmmm?" was her question as she forced one more gulp. She wanted anything but to drink something.

"Your head, are you feeling okay?" he clarified and she only nodded, looking carefully at him "Are you?" she returned the question but he didn't understand it "What?" he asked.

"Okay?" she explained sitting on the couch she laid down on before.

"That was maybe our best chance. The SWAT team is outside and also the mayor but they won't do anything afraid that Donald will kill Ms. Gatina. He isn't helping them; he's not willing to release any hostage and had asked them for a chopper. It's only been two hours and they're still on base one and I don't trust Donald. If he feels that the SWAT team is trying to gain some time and think about a plan – which I'm sure they are – I'm afraid that he will take it on you" Julian revealed part of his conversation with Donald.

"And why would the blueprints help? I mean, if your plan is to escape using some door or window or even the air conditioning tubing chances are the cops will be just there waiting for you, I'm sure they got the entire building covered" she reasoned.

"Interesting how Donald hadn't thought about it when I suggested it to him" Julian chuckled shaking his head. The big shark certainly wasn't as big as Elijah said, but then again, that was Elijah's idea of big or maybe he had an idea of his own, just like Julian.

"So that wasn't your plan?" Brooke was confused because the sarcasm in Julian's voice.

"Absolutely not but now it doesn't matter as we don't have them anyway" he showed his frustration again by sighing and running his big hands through his hair and then looking at her with his chocolate sweet, and at that moment also resigned, eyes.

"What was your idea?" she moved from the couch across him and leaned in the table really close to where he was sat.

"Why does it matter, it won't happen anyway" he shook his head slightly.

"So at least I would know that you're really a good guy" her voice was soft and she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not a good guy, Brooke" and his impulse was to shove her hand from his body but he couldn't do it.

"I dare to disagree. I had this feeling about you and my feelings never fail me" she subtly started to move her hand on his shoulder. It was almost unnoticeable, her fingers probably moved fractions of an inch.

"If I was I wouldn't be here, so I guess they failed you this time" he looked away from her. As much as the movements of her fingers were close to nonexistent he still felt them.

"Sometimes things are complicated" she used his own words as she dropped her hand from his body seeing it was making him uncomfortable instead of comforted. "Prove me right, Julian" she told him with conviction and she really didn't know why she was sure he had a good plan that could save everyone.

"Well you were spot on. I was going to check the air conditioning tubing but not to do exactly what you assumed…" he started and keeping his voice really low he explained all he had in mind.

"See? You've yet to fail me" she smiled softly.

"You don't know anything about me, about my life Brooke. It's just like I told you, if I was a good person I wouldn't be here. If I was a good person I wouldn't _need_ to be here" he stood up from the chair and moved to the small refrigerator to get him some water, if there was still any.

"I know enough to know your idea is very good and I just thought about a way to make it work" she offered him again her dimpled smile.

He immediately looked at her and he didn't know what was better: that she indeed thought of something that would help or to see her beautiful smile.


	5. Day One 12:31pm

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day One. 12:31pm**

"We should use the other window, the one by the end of the room" he pointed to the other side of the room. Brooke had tried to climb out the window just by the manager's desk but in the other end of the L shaped room there was a similar window.

"Let's move the table" she suggested.

"No, I'll do it. I want you to join the hostages. I don't want them to think about what is happening here; also I don't want to risk your life again. It makes no sense for me to ask for your help when there are four very strong men outside" he reasoned and although she didn't agree, she obeyed him and turned to walk away.

"And Brooke?" he called to her and she looked at him again "Don't say a word about this plan to anyone. Not yet" he asked and she just nodded with a soft smile.

* * *

Julian moved the spare table to the wall by the window he was going to use and climbed over it. Although he was taller than Brooke he wasn't tall enough to reach for the window by himself. He was going to need her help but first he needed to get her phone.

"Donald, can you come here?" Julian yelled from the door and this time he didn't bother to put his mask on again.

"Why did you remove your mask, you idiot" was the first thing Donald said as he reached the room.

"It's not that I don't have a common face and that I won't move to South America after this" Julian shrugged off.

"What's up?" the leader asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom" was the best Julian could come up with "And to find something to eat. I am hypoglycemic" Julian explained.

"And do I look like your maid?" the man hissed.

"I need someone to keep an eye on them and I assume the guys are still upstairs" Julian hoped the man would buy his lie.

"So do you want me to stay here while you eat and pee?" Donald asked irritated.

"Or to at least get one of the guys to do it. If I don't eat I will pass out"

"Where will you get food, moron?" the older man challenged.

"First at the kitchen and then the women's purses. They have all sorts of stuff there. Look, I just need to eat something and I'll take the chance to pee, get someone here for me and we're all good" Julian reasoned and appraising Julian for a few seconds, Donald gave in "Be quick" he waved his hand for Julian to leave, stepping inside the room.

Julian immediately headed to the main room of the store and was relieved to know that all the material they had collected from the customers and employees was still there. The question was which was Brooke's? Surely any bag he tried would probably have what he needed. If those people could buy a chain in that store they certainly had a top cell phone.

It was odd because he had been the guy who took the purse away from her but like she said he was so nervous that he could barely hold his gun let alone pay attention to the objects he was collecting not only from her although she had been the only one he had needed to aim his gun at as the other guys rendered the store altogether by the time he was finished with Brooke. He just had to grab their belongings and throw them in the place where they were.

He should have asked Brooke what her purse was like because there were at least ten of them abandoned on the floor. Taking his chances he got one from behind. As he got hers first it shouldn't be one of the first in the mountain of objects.

He tried to remember her clothes. She wore a red halter top, he remembered – one that showed how voluptuous her cleavage was – and a loose white skirt just a few inches above her knees. She was a beautiful woman, he thought. Suddenly he was reminded of the many times he had to wait for Angie to get ready. She needed to have her purse match to her shoes that had to match to her accessories that should fit her clothes colors. So remembering his girl he eliminated all the black objects from his search and he just paid attention the great majority of purses were black or very dark.

He chose the silver one and bingo, it was indeed Brooke's purse. He didn't need to open the purse to know it. He had held her in his arms enough to memorize her perfume. There was only one problem. No cell phone in the ridiculous big purse. He then looked around and saw that there were a few phones resting on the side table. He had a faint memory that he had asked for her cell phone at first and just later grabbed her purse but he couldn't for his life remember of what kind of phone she had.

Remembering that Donald should already be growing impatient he decided he would just take the most modern device and that was it. He knew deep inside that looking for her purse and having her phone was just a silly attempt to learn something about the girl that had intrigued him but he needed to be fast. Seeing the new Blackberry just on top of the others he decided that was it and moved it to the secret pocket inside his jacket and rushed back to the room.

He was relieved to know that Donald was in deep thought, probably trying to figure out a way to escape this at least alive. He also noticed how the hostages were uneasy and scared by the leader's presence and wasted no time in making his presence known, Julian barely had time to say something as Donald stormed out of the room completely ignoring the architect.

Waiting for Donald to turn the corner at the end of the hallway, Julian locked the door and turned to the people somewhat relieved to be alone with him again.

"Who does it belong?" Julian showed them the phone and surely it was Brooke's. He liked the idea of having her by his side. He liked her and she smelled definitely good and he was happy that even he had to rush himself and get the first nice phone he found it happened to be hers.

"I want you to take an individual picture of each of the hostages against the wall" he demanded and she only nodded walking up to him and taking the phone from his hand, letting her fingers linger on his. She couldn't help herself. The time during which he told her his plan and she shared her ideas, made her realize he was just like she had imagined. She remembered all the times when she was in high school and Lucas was always prompt to be Peyton's hero but never really realized that Brooke also needed to be saved sometimes. Seeing how Julian cared about making sure everyone would be safe by the end of the day, even if she was just one more in the middle of their small group, made her feel good. It was a good feeling and she somehow understood why Peyton always depended so much on Lucas and how the blond seemed to have become addicted to his hero complex. Being saved felt good. Being saved by someone like Julian felt even better. He fit perfectly into the fairytale knight in shining armor role. Maybe too good.

* * *

Brooke did as she was told and nobody dared to question why Julian was doing it. He was by far the nicest person to them ever since they found themselves in such a hard position and if they didn't trust him enough they certainly didn't want to piss him off and make him behave like the others.

"All done" she offered some moments later.

"Let me take a look" he took the cell checking the pictures and looking at the people. He was pressing the back button to count the images and when he hit it for the seventh time he was surprised to see a picture of Brooke and a blond boy entangled in each other's arms. He brushed any thought away and recounted the pictures. He couldn't find who was missing as he looked at the people sat on the floor. Getting irritated by it he asked them all to stand up and as he passed each picture he asked the person in it to sit down. Surely at the end everybody was on the floor and no picture was missing.

"I think I'm smart enough to have ensured I photographed everybody" Brooke muttered to him as she stood by his side all the time.

"First, I guess I already cleared up that you're smart after the great idea you gave me" he clarified "Second, for obvious reasons _you_ are the one that is missing but I will take it later as I am going to need your help anyway, follow me" he completed and then turned to the others "The rest of you, not a word to each other and no stupid ideas as you already seen how good they may end. If you need me, you know the drill, call me and wait for me to come here or to give your instructions" he informed steadily to the innocent people that had been dragged into this nightmare.

"I don't understand why we need the pictures" she said as they reached the table he moved under the window.

"Well, let's say that I improved your idea a little bit" he closed the gallery of images in her phone and dialed 911.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Contacting the cops" he shrugged off

"_ 911, what's your emergency?"_ the attendant said

"I need to contact someone on the scene of the jewelry robbery" Julian explained but Brooke grabbed the phone from his hand and hung up.

"That will only drag unnecessary attention" Brooke reasoned remembering to put her phone in the silent mode.

"How come?" he asked confused.

"Do you really think that she will easily transfer you to the officer responsible for the mission or just put SWAT on the line with you?" Brooke smiled softly.

"Point taken" Julian also offered a small smile.

"But I know someone that is certainly outside or that at least has all phones we need" she was serious again and somewhat proud of her newest idea.

"Rachel, come here" Brooke yelled and in no time the redhead was walking towards them.

"Just for you to know, I'm the one in charge here, I give orders, you just obey them" he told her and his voice wasn't soft as before. Actually he seemed really pissed off.

"Sorry" Brooke muttered quietly reminding herself that no matter how good he seemed to be or how guilty he felt for the events, he was still a criminal that aimed a gun at her, even if he trembled.

"We…" he started but quickly corrected himself "I need your father's number" he showed that he had understood Brooke's plan.

"Your chief probably has it" the scared young girl offered as she started to cry again, memories of the previous events flooding her head.

"He's trying to help us, Rachel. I know you don't know him as much as you don't know me, but he's the best shot we've got to get out of here alive" Brooke tried to convince the girl she had just met.

"I really mean it, why don't you talk to your chief instead of me?" she showed her vulnerability and how all that happened hit her pretty bad.

"Because he and I have different plans. I really need your help here, Rachel. I know it's too much to ask you to trust me but everyone in this room needs your help" Julian moved his hands to both of her shoulders. "What did he do to you?" he asked though he had an idea.

"You know it" she looked away.

"No, I don't. What happened outside, Rachel?" his voice was soft and warm.

"He asked Dad's number and I was a bitch to him and he asked it again aiming the gun to her" she sobbed as her crying intensified "I was scared and confused, I was going to tell him when he threatened her but everything was so fast and when I opened my mouth to say it he simply shot her in the head"

Julian couldn't help but feel bad for the devastated girl in front of him. He hadn't imagined something much different of what she just reported but anyway it was brutal and he knew that Donald maybe hurt that girl beyond repair. Not thinking twice about it, he brought Rachel to his arms and was surprised when she didn't pull back. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But you have to believe me, it was not your fault. He is just some heartless son of bitch that will end up killing all of us if he has a chance. He did it to her, he did it to you, this is not your fault, nothing is, okay?" he soothed her head and he actually had tears in his eyes as he remembered doing something very similar to Angie not many days ago.

"But I could have prevented him from doing it" her voice was muffled by the contact on his chest.

"No, dear, you couldn't. He did it because he wanted to hurt you. He would have found another way to do it even if you had told him your father's number before he got her there. He is cruel and that's definitely not your fault." He knew that Brooke had tried to comfort Rachel before and so a few other girls in the group but he thought that maybe if it came from the enemy it would help her. Someone that supposedly knew Donald better and could let her know that the leader was cruel enough to just do it. She didn't need to know that Julian hadn't met the guy until a few days before.

Brooke watched as Julian tried to comfort Rachel. He didn't spare any effort to try to make the daughter of the mayor better about this situation and it really warmed her heart. He was indeed going to be their hero that day and the more she thought about it the more drawn to him she felt.

* * *

For some minutes Julian just forgot about the plan he had to execute, preferably as soon possible. Rachel needed someone to do damage control before she had everything already consummated in her head. He was happy that she hadn't pulled away when he brought her to his arms, that just proved how vulnerable and scared she was. He was happy because it did not only help her but also him. As much as he didn't pull the trigger, as much as that robbery would happen regardless of his presence he still felt immensely guilty.

"992-1111" she muttered some minutes later, breaking the contact of their bodies.

"Thank you, you may not know it now but you just gave everybody here a chance to make it. If anything today you saved those people's lives" he moved his hands again to her shoulders after he registered the number in the phone.

"Brooke, why don't you go with her and keep her company? The plan can wait" Julian told the brunette who just nodded and replacing his hands on Rachel's shoulders, she walked the girl back to the other side of the room.

Julian didn't waste any time before hitting the green button. It was now or never.

"Mayor Gatina?" Julian asked and the man on the other side of the line confirmed "My name is Julian and I'm inside the jewelry store where Rachel is. Sir, can you get me someone from the police? I have a plan to free us all"

Julian answered some of the mayor's and lately the SWAT captain questions before he finally explained what he and Brooke had in mind. The officer was impressed by the clever plan the brunettes came up with and told Julian that they could try it.

The architect also explained that for safety reasons he would always be the one to contact them avoiding this way that they called him in any moment that would compromise their plan dragging the criminals' attention. Julian had yet to say that he was, at least originally, one of the robbers.

It was a good thing that he had asked Donald to order the other guys to check the other rooms for the blueprints. It kept the gang busy and focused on something else other than the hostages though Julian knew that Donald was still in the main room, keeping contact with the police, as the officer had confirmed to him what the robbery leader had told him earlier.

"I'm sending the pictures by e-mail. Unfortunately there were two deaths up to now but for the past hour they seemed to be busy with something else and we're somewhat safe" Julian revealed his next actions. "Then I'm going to give you the CD's through the window and give you some time to get the people and study the drawings. I'm an architect; I can help you to say exactly in which room we are if you send me the images back to this number"

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon, sir" Julian hung up and after sending all the pictures to the e-mail he got he tried to send the CD's by his own but it proved to be risky and those CD's needed to be intact and in perfect condition when the cops got it.

Seeing that he was going to need help he called the one person he trusted to help him "Brooke, come here" he ordered and in just a few seconds she brunette was standing in front of him.

"How is she?" he asked showing his real concern about Rachel.

"Whatever you said to her, it definitely worked. She clearly feels less guilty about it" Brooke explained and Julian nodded.

"I contacted them" he informed her and she looked at him waiting for more details but he was laconic and left the pictures out of the conversation though he knew she wanted to know about it "They're waiting for the CD's"

"Good" she nodded her head still waiting for what her assignment would be.

"I can't risk just trying to throw the CD's, so do you think you could reach the window and do it if I lifted you?" he asked her.

"Sure. I'm not that small" she felt almost offended.

"Actually that wasn't what I meant" his voice was serious and he seemed shy.

"Really because that's the only way I see to interpret your words" she knew that banter was childish. What if he thought she was small? But Brooke wasn't thinking straight after everything that had happened in the past couple of hours.

"Maybe you're not willing or doesn't feel comfortable by straddling over me while I lift you" he showed his true concern.

"Well I guess Rachel and I already had our share of minutes in your arms and it didn't really hurt, I even asked for more" was what she found herself saying back but she regretted how it sounded. She was flirting when really she should just want to clarify that she wasn't afraid of him, that she trusted him, much more than she should.

"Thank you" he nodded "Why don't you wrap some papers around the cases just to ensure when you let them fall they won't be damaged" he completed.

"Okay" she did according to his orders.

"Let me know when you're ready, take your time" he offered shyly. It amazed Brooke how shy and thoughtful Julian could be around her even when she was at his services.

"I'm ready" she answered making sure it hadn't been too fast. She had already showed of her feelings and desires more than she wanted.

He only nodded again and climbed on the table offering his hand to help her to do it. "I'll let them know we're doing this now" Julian informed her while he called the SWAT team again.

As soon as he hung up he looked to her. She held the CD's in her hand and an anxious gaze.

"I'm going to embrace your thighs and lift you, okay?" his voice was too soft for her sake and she preferred to only nod before another inappropriate comment slipped her mouth. Her behavior and instincts were actually absolutely inappropriate if she thought about it.

"Uhmm… excuse me" he told her before crouching and folding his arms around her thighs, his face in front of her lower stomach "Does it hurt?" he asked feeling her moving her hand to his head to have balance "No" she answered quietly.

She held and waved the paper wrapped cases for some seconds hoping to have dragged the cops' attention and just then she let them fall. She couldn't see outside no matter how much she tried to lift her head and body.

"I'm finished" she let Julian know and moving both of her hands to his shoulder she forced her body down for him to loosen his grip and let her slip through his grasp, down his body. She couldn't explain the fire she felt as her body moved against his firm one. It was really arousing when her breasts finally reached his chest. She was only some inches away from the table but those few seconds made her burn inside.

Julian couldn't elaborate any rational thought. The moment her perfect cleavage traveled in front of his eyes and mouth he had to turn his head away in respect to her and also to assure he wouldn't do something stupid. It had been a long time since he had been with a girl and Brooke was definitely a special girl that made his body react.

None of them remembered the situation they were in at that moment because their minds were just focused on the other person in their arms. And they didn't move an inch as her feet finally reached the table. Actually they moved a few inches. Towards each other's faces.


	6. Day One 1:06pm

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day One. 1:06pm**

For the second time since they met they just stayed there looking at each other. She was already on her feet but he was still holding her and there was no space between their bodies. His eyes moved from her eyes to her lips and hers wouldn't leave his mouth. She wanted to get a taste of those lips. She knew it was wrong, inappropriate and disturbing but she found herself absolutely attracted to the man that kept her as a hostage.

"_Why the hell is this door locked?"_ Donald yelled from the other side of the door and started to force and shove it violently, startling the two connected bodies that immediately broke apart.

"Pretend you're crying. I'm so sorry about it" Julian laid Brooke on the table and covered her with his body. He held his gun with one hand and moved the other to under her skirt but he barely touched her. She had separated her legs a little and he tried to keep his hand in the space between her thighs, avoiding the contact with her skin as much as he could. He couldn't think of anything else to have Brooke with him over the table without making the other man suspicious.

"You're all the same, aren't you?" Donald shook his head as he made his way to the end of the room. He didn't need to force the door too much as the lock wasn't that great.

"I need to release some" was all Julian said and he couldn't look at Brooke.

"I guess I need to too" the older man admitted. Truth was he knew their chance to escape the building were decreasing by the minute and he had to clear his thoughts and think of something.

Brooke looked at Julian terrified. The man was walking towards them. He walked up to the couch and turned to Julian again.

"Don't stop it" he ordered as he undid his belt and he reached for his erection that was hardening.

Brooke looked away disgusted and Julian didn't know what to do. How things went so wrong in just a couple of minutes? How did he find himself in that position?

"Do you really think you're going to be the only one to enjoy it? Come on, I need to relax, just do it" he demanded and Julian looked down at Brooke as she kept her face turned to the arm he was propped up on, the one he held his gun with.

"I am sorry" he whispered and she looked at him and she would see in his brown eyes how he really meant those words but it didn't change how she felt in that moment, so she cried.

"I want more action and if you tell her anything I want to listen to it too" Donald told him.

"I promise I won't touch you" Julian uttered as he jumped off the table. "Stand up, your back to me" he continued to give her orders and she complied to each of them.

Julian slipped his hands under her skirt and peeled her panties off. Brooke wanted to trust his word that he wouldn't touch her but it was getting harder and harder to believe as he moved her underwear down, the cold iron of this gun touching her skin.

"Lean down on the table" he instructed but she didn't budge. He looked at Donald who was stroking his member and Julian was disgusted with himself. He couldn't do that to Brooke. At least she wouldn't see the gross man doing it while he supposedly raped her. "Trust me" he said above a whisper hoping Donald didn't realize it.

Brooke thought for a moment that she didn't have any other option anyway. It was either partially consented or a total violation. She opted for the former and leaned down her upper body on the table leaving her rear completely exposed to Julian though the thin tissue of her skirt still covered it. She felt exposed, she couldn't control anything from that position and she knew Julian could do whatever he wanted. For a brief moment she imagined if the raven haired guy didn't plan it all along.

Julian undid his own belt but he didn't push off his pants. He pretended to take his member out of his boxers and moving her skirt up only enough for Donald to believe he was fucking her, he started to slam his body against Brooke's.

Brooke was relieved when she felt only the soft tissue of his boxers against her skin. She was relieved to know he wouldn't do that do her. Julian kept up his ministrations and looking from the corner of his eyes he could see how Donald was really pleasing himself. Julian wanted to throw up. Regardless if he was inside of Brooke or not he could only imagine how humiliated and embarrassed she felt but he found himself in a crossroad and was trying to make it less torturing and devastating to her as possible.

"Are you a fucking sixty year old?" the older man mumbled to Julian "Or are you just plain mute?"

Julian then realized that although he maybe had convinced the leader of the gang that he was indeed penetrating Brooke, he had yet to show any pleasure about it. Maybe because there was no pleasure at all and his member was far from hard. That situation surely didn't turn him on though as his hands held her he could feel how soft was her skin.

"Say something, groan, call names, anything" Brooke spoke really low and Julian was relieved to know that she was letting him do it.

Though his eyes told her how he hated to do it he said as she pleaded "Fuck you're good, slut" Julian muttered louder for Donald to hear but he just wanted that to stop. How long would it take for the pig to finally release and leave?

Julian realized it when Donald stood up from the couch and marched towards them. He was screwed, he knew Donald wanted a better vision of what was going on and a still dressed Julian wouldn't help. From where the criminal was everything was left to his imagination because Julian used Brooke's skirt to cover he supposedly hard member getting in and out of her but as the man approached them Julian had to touch her somehow though he still had no plan to enter her.

"Sorry for this, he is coming" he leaned down over her back and whispered as he used his hand to bring his member out of his boxers.

Brooke soon felt his skin on hers but something was off. She could feel the warmness of his body touching her but she couldn't feel anything hard. She barely felt his member grazing her skin. Somehow Julian positioned himself in such a way that his flaccid member would touch her butt but while he slammed his body against hers it would only fuck the air.

Donald was by their side but he couldn't see Brooke's face because she was turned to the opposite side. He moved his hand to the skirt that still covered most of Julian's supposed actions and Brooke cringed as she felt his sweaty hand on her.

"I can see why she is barely complaining. Is that all you've got?" Joe laughed wickedly and mischievously pointed out to Julian's groin area.

"Audience generally doesn't turn me on" Julian hissed.

"Don't be such a girl but if you can't do it, I sure as hell can" Joe brushed Brooke's bangs from falling over her face.

"I've got her first" Julian demanded stopping his fake ministrations on Brooke.

"If you say so, claim it!" Donald blurted. He then moved really close to Julian and touching the small hair of the back of his neck and actually caressing it he muttered on his ear "I want to see you getting inside her, I want to see your hard dick opening her, tearing her apart. I want to see it appearing and disappearing. If you don't do it, I'll do it to both of you" the moment he finished saying this he heard something coming from the other side of the room. "Lay her down again" he ordered as he walked way to check on the hostages.

"I can't do it" Julian told her while Donald yelled at the hostages to be quiet and to not try anything. The chief of the criminals decided to drag a cabinet to keep the door closed as he had broken it earlier.

"Don't let him touch me" she told him as she stood up showing him that she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face.

"I can't touch you, Brooke" Julian admitted.

"With you it will be consensual, let's just pretend it is a one night stand. Just don't let him touch me" she cried hard and Julian didn't know what to do. He looked at Donald that was still dragging the cabinet.

"Brooke I'm not even aroused" he looked away from her but not because he was ashamed of his still soft member but because it was hard enough to be in that position with her.

Brooke looked down at his erection and she could see that there was barely one. She felt attracted to Julian, she would admit that. It wasn't only about his sweet eyes. But when he shared his plan with her and when he risked himself to get the phone she knew he was indeed a good guy. A handsome man that really attracted her. As much as she didn't think of having sex with him, especially because she had a boyfriend it didn't mean she wouldn't do it if the circumstances were different. She thought about all the one night stands she had had in high school and as she saw Donald making his way back to them she knew that getting Julian to have sex with her was really far from how bad things could go so she reached for his sleepy member and began to stroke it. "Please do it for me, just be gentle" she pleaded while the tears fell and Julian punched the table behind her. He hated more and more that situation.

Her touch on his member was more than his head could control. As much as he didn't feel any desire to actually possess her in that moment he was still a man. It was physical and he couldn't control his body to react to her soft touch. She was caressing his member – very sexily he might add – and being a healthy man as he was his body answered even when his head told it not to.

Brooke quickly removed her hand from his member when Donald got closer and climbing on the table she laid on her back. Donald said he wanted to see Julian getting inside of her so she had her side turned to the couch where the robber was sat at first, hopping that he would sit there again. _Thanks God_, she thought as she saw him spreading his body over the leather-made furniture.

Julian couldn't move from his spot. He was rooted while he held his gun in one of his hands. He wished he could actually use it. He wanted to kill Donald for putting him in such a situation.

"Take me, Julian. I want you" Brooke cried and although for Donald it sounded like she was obligated to say that stuff, Julian knew she was reassuring him. "Please" she pleaded and he climbed on the table, crawling over her but trying not to touch her. She was still dressed and the only exposed part of him was his member, still hard from her previous ministrations. He leaned down and kissed her neck but he didn't touch her or let his body touch her.

"You saved me, Julian; you will save all of us. Every girl wants to have her own hero. I hate that he is watching it but I really want you now. You're my hero" she whispered because she didn't want Donald to listen to this. She tried not only to convince him of her words but also and mainly herself. She had already admitted to herself that she was attracted to him, both physically and emotionally but she needed to convince herself that she really wanted to have sex with him, that she had wanted to kiss him ten minutes ago but that was totally different. She needed to convince herself it wouldn't be as if she had been violated. She had to force herself to believe she wasn't being raped. By Julian.

He seemed to have believed her words as he stopped kissing her neck and looked at her intensely. "Okay" he muttered as he let go of the gun and moved both of his hands to her body, caressing her slightly. He wouldn't just penetrate her. She wasn't a whore; he wasn't fucking another stupid girl from college. He couldn't break her even more. He had to be gentle to make it less traumatizing to her so he used his hand to caress her beautiful and flawless body. At first he brushed her waist but then getting on his knees he moved both of his hands to her flat stomach, under her top. He wouldn't expose her body to a sick stranger that pleased himself while they did it. So he just moved his hands softly and carefully under her top. "You're beautiful, Brooke" he whispered looking at her and he was honest about it.

He allowed himself to feel the sexual tension that had been there before Donald arrived. He allowed himself to really cherish that moment and he did the best he could to forget Donald's presence though it proved to be impossible. "Your body is perfect, you're all perfect" he muttered as he leaned over her again his hands reaching her breast, cupping them gently with his hands while his lips found their way back to her neck.

"Oh he likes it gentle" Joe smirked from his place and Julian and Brooke tried to block his voice but they couldn't "I do not so give me some action" he demanded "I told you what I want to see"

Julian didn't have anything else to do. He remembered the disgusting man's words while touching him and he would do everything for Brooke so that she would never feel those gross hands on her like he had briefly felt. Pulling up her skirt almost killed him because he didn't want Donald to see her body but he knew that was what would save her from the worst. He also reached for his pants and boxers waist bands and pushed them down to his knees.

"It looks much better now, Aladdin" the man said looking at Julian's member and increasing his own speed.

"I'm sorry" Julian muttered as he lowered down his body slowly.

"If you're going to have sex with a girl, you don't tell her you're sorry, you just make it special for her" Brooke murmured to him as she felt the tip of his erection touching her. She closed her eyes but the tears continued to fall.

Donald thought she was resigned that she couldn't escape from being raped. While he kept his gaze on her face as an attempt to see her pain he lost the subtle movement of her hips as she raised them touching Julian's erection and moving herself she made its tip slightly enter her. Julian understood and gently he moved himself inside of her.

"Look at me" he demanded, his voice was somehow soft but she didn't obey. "Look at me, Brooke" his voice was then firm and she looked up at him.

He moved his face down and when he was about to kiss her he whispered "This way you will forget about him" he finally touched her jaw line with his lips while he thrust her in a low pace.

"You're such a girl, Aladdin" the man made his presence known again.

"It's only you and me here, look at me" Julian muttered and Brooke just nodded.

Julian increased his pace. He didn't want her to think about the sick man that sat some feet away from them but he couldn't take the guy out of his head so he tried to make it faster for the other man to be satisfied and just leave. Julian felt like Brooke had already adapted to his length inside of her and made abrupt movements to show he was tearing her like Donald had suggested but the speed of his moves decreased a lot at the last moment before he entered her and he hoped it was a good cover. He also moaned and for that he didn't have to force himself too much as Brooke was indeed perfect. He tried to convince himself that she enjoyed it. He tried to convince himself that she didn't feel violated by him but that was impossible. Of course he was violating her, if not with his body, he was doing it by allowing that man to see them sharing something so intimate.

Brooke could see what he was doing but she wouldn't dare to look at the couch to see if it was working. She did as Julian asked and focused on his face. The face that was starting to show some pleasure. The face that led her to close her eyes and feel him inside of her. They soon started to listen to Donald's moans but Julian made sure to moan louder and distract Brooke from the other man. Thankfully he seemed to have come as they heard him standing up. They just hoped he wasn't walking towards them.

"You can finish her off…" he tapped Julian on the back "Julian… though I guess I will have a better deal when it's Mickey's turn" he stressed the architect's name as he had a new idea on how to gain them some time, so he headed out of the room.

As he walked away Julian sighed relieved and looking at Brooke under him he couldn't stop himself of doing what he had wanted ever since his skin first grazed hers. He was inside of her. He had been inside of her for at least ten minutes and he even felt her hand, the one opposed to where Donald was to brush his skin and lately his hair as he kissed her jaw line.

He couldn't stop himself and he didn't want to stop himself from doing it, so as soon he heard the door sort of clicking closed, he moved his lips from her face and found his way to her lips, kissing her slowly. He wanted to make her feel better about what had just happened; he wanted to convince her that they just had consensual and pleasuring sex but mainly he wanted to do something that had been his choice, something that he wanted to do before the sick man invaded the room.

Brooke quickly answered to his actions and brought both of her hands to his hair, kissing him with all she had. "Don't stop" she muttered against his lips, breaking them apart as she felt him moving out of her. "I'm here with you, Julian, and we're not finished" she told him softly caressing his face as he looked to her.

"I can't Brooke" he avoided her eyes. The moment Donald left he stopped moving inside of her and when he finally reached for her lips he moved himself out of her body.

"Please, make it just about us. I can't… this can't… be about him. I like you and it's crazy, I know and I know you're a good man, that I'm attracted to, that I was about to kiss when he broke that door" she confessed for her own sake. She had to try to make this whole thing less horrible and devastating. She had made herself believe that Julian was what she wanted not what she was obligated to have.

"Brooke…" he whispered.

"You don't want me? Tell me that you didn't want to kiss me just like I wanted to kiss you?" she challenged him and the tears that had just dried off started to be shed again.

"It's not that. This is dirty and I don't want to make it worse for you than it already is" he told her still with his body over her but avoiding any contact between their lower bodies.

"This is you making it better for me. This is you turning this nightmare into something bearable" she moved her hands to the back of his neck and moved his lips back to hers and kissed him hungrily.

Julian couldn't resist it anymore and he also moved his hands to her body, at first to her waist and then he cupped her cheeks in his hands. He couldn't stop his body to lower against hers and in no time his member was hard, really hard this time and he found himself moving inside of her again. The moment Brooke felt his erection inside of her she wrapped her legs around his body. They didn't want the other people in the room to know they were still doing it, so they muffled their moans with kisses the best they could.

Brooke started to move her hips against him and it was driving Julian insane. "Brooke, I won't be able to control myself if you do that" he muttered against her lips with his eyes closed. "So don't" she replied increasing her movements. Somehow she needed the release, she needed to feel something good to come out of that, she needed to confirm that he indeed wanted her. It was a weird feeling and she was almost disgusted by herself but everything was too confusing and overwhelming.

Julian intensified his thrusts when he felt her moans against his mouth and it didn't take them more than another couple of minutes to come. Their lips didn't break for one moment and even when they were done they kept kissing. Maybe it would erase what just happened, maybe it would avoid them to ever face the facts but they both knew pretty well it was impossible. So they just kissed to comfort their broken hearts.


	7. Day One 1:28pm

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day One. 1:28pm**

"It's me" Donald said on his phone as he stepped out of the room. "Where is my chopper?" he went strength to the point.

"I guess it's my problem if someone here knows or not how to pilot it" the man told the police annoyed.

"I'm not releasing anyone yet. Only when I see the chopper here but I guess I could give you something" he informed as he made it to the main room again.

"I'll let you know their names" the leader offered and then enlisted all the names reading the ID's he still had in the counter and also provided their age and a brief physical description based in their picture of their documents. For obvious reasons he had yet to mention the two deaths though he had no idea the police already knew because Julian had mentioned it during their phone calls.

* * *

"_The police has just released the names of the twenty people being kept as hostages in the Tiffany & Co branch in Beverly Hills. The robbery was announced about 10am. The new store – which was opened eight months ago – has three floors and is now surrounded by the SWAT team that arrived at the scene about twenty minutes after the robbery was announced. The team had been cautious because it has been reported that Rachel Gatina, daughter of Mayor Joseph Gatina is among the victims of the violence. Two shots have been heard but the police have yet to confirm if there were any deaths. These are the names released by the police"_ the anchor reported as the channel showed the names of hostages on the screen.

Peyton usually didn't watch TV but she was on her lunch break and she decided to go to the nearby diner to grab some food. She wasn't paying any attention to the TV in front of her but then a name captured her attention. The moment the familiar name was said by the woman on TV the brunette turned in time to see her best friend's name on the screen but she had yet to know what they were talking about. The list was alphabetically sorted and Brooke was the fourth but as she listened to the woman describing other people features she got alarmed.

"What about those people?" she turned to the waiter that seemed to pay attention to the TV.

"It is a robbery in a jewelry store in LA. Those are the hostages, there were two shots so far but deaths are yet to be confirmed" he told the curly haired woman.

Peyton looked again to the screen that still had Brooke's name. How many Brooke Davis twenty-two year old were there that lived in LA? She had lost the description of the second name in the list but as her heart shrank in her chest she knew that was her best friend.

For a moment she couldn't breathe. She knew she hadn't been fair to Brooke because of everything that happened between her and Lucas. It wasn't the brunette's fault that the brooding boy never forgot and always loved the writing student more than her. She also knew that Brooke did everything in her power to reunite Peyton and Lucas in their senior year. It wasn't Brooke's fault that Lucas broke up with her telling her that she had never been the girl for him. It wasn't Brooke's fault that she gave two and a half years of her life to Lucas alone. She didn't go to college; she didn't do anything about her art. She just lived for the basketball player that couldn't take the cheery girl from his head and heart.

But still Peyton blamed Brooke. She knew it wasn't reasonable, she knew it wasn't fair and that she had hurt Brooke many times in the process but she couldn't avoid how she felt. She didn't feel betrayed by Brooke she only felt robbed. And how ironic was it that Brooke was now a victim of a robbery? She knew deep inside Brooke never stole anything from her because Lucas had never been hers in the first place. Brooke was the first he dated, the first he had sex with, the first he made love to, his first heartbreak and definitely the first he truly loved.

If anything she stole him from Brooke when they cheated on her. When she confessed her feelings for the basketball player just when Brooke and he finally worked out their complicated relationship. She stole happiness from the two people she loved the most but she couldn't get over her pain when Lucas broke up with her. She couldn't accept that he changed his whole life just to be by Brooke's side in LA because he couldn't go without seeing her every day. She couldn't accept that he proposed to the brunette only one year after getting back together and she was mad because Brooke said 'no'. Peyton thought Brooke didn't have a right to throw a man like Lucas Scott in the trash. The brunette didn't have a right to say no to him when she would give her life to have a chance with the blond man.

She knew that when the situation had been reversed Brooke was there for her. Her best friend swallowed her pain and love for Lucas but she never blamed Peyton for his feelings. Not even when Peyton admitted her feelings knowing that it would make Brooke insecure about her relationship. Not even when she suspected that Brooke would give up on Lucas for her.

She had hurt Brooke again. Even if she had traveled all way to Los Angeles to tell Brooke that Lucas loved her and that she should be with him. Especially because ever since she came back to Mystic Falls she avoided Brooke's calls and ignored her e-mails the best she could.

It took some minutes for the blond to recovery from the shock of the news on TV and she finally found strength to dial the well known numbers. It was a good thing that Lucas and she were civil to each other and she knew he would answer the call.

"Hi" he casually greeted.

"Lucas…" Peyton's voice was broken as much as her heart. Brooke didn't deserve it.

"Peyt? What's wrong?" the hero in him was awake by her voice alone.

"Did you talk to Brooke today?" she asked weakly.

"Yes. I slept at her place. She told me she was going to do some things and then head to UCLA, why?" he was confused about why Peyton was asking a question like that while sounding so desperate.

"Did you turn on the TV yet?" she tentatively asked. It was getting harder by the second to keep talking as he wouldn't give her any information that everything was just a big coincidence.

"You know I'm not a big fan of TV" he smirked some. He had no idea of why Peyton was asking those questions so dramatically but he knew the curly haired girl liked some drama so he just thought it was one of her moments.

"Are you at home now?" she was speaking lower and lower.

"Actually yes, I don't have classes today. What's going on, Peyt? I must say you're not making a lot of sense" he kept a joking tone because he knew it always worked with her.

"Just turn it on the news" Peyton looked at the TV in front of her that still talked about the robbery.

Lucas thought it was crazy but he did as the blond said and the channels he skipped all seemed to talk about the same thing. A robbery or something. Just when he skipped one more he saw a take from above the store where he bought Brooke's ring and then it was his heart that skipped a beat.

"Wh-what happened?" he nervously asked.

"There was a robbery and they are keeping twenty people as hostages. They just said the names of the hostages. There is a twenty-two year old Brooke Davis among them" Peyton finally blurted.

"She went to the jewelry store…" Lucas whispered. He thought she wouldn't actually return the ring. He understood that she was taken aback by his proposal and though it hurt when she turned him down he was hopeful that she just needed time to come around to the idea. But she went there. She went there and now she was a hostage.

"Lucas? Lucas? Are you still there? What are you talking about?" Peyton asked and she was the one confused now.

"The ring. I proposed. She went to the store" he incoherently spoke. Peyton was the only person that knew about the proposal because Lucas being Lucas had the nonsense idea to ask Peyton of all people what would Brooke like as an engagement ring.

"Lucas you're making no sense! Just tell me that's not Brooke. Just tell me that she texted you five minutes ago telling you she loves you" remembering of the proposal hurt but it didn't matter in that moment. For Peyton the only thing that mattered was Brooke and Lucas just had to confirm it was a sick coincidence.

"That's the store where I bought her the ring. It is her, Peyt. It's Brooke. She was returning the ring" Lucas sat in the couch as he watched the images on his TV but he couldn't process anything they said.

_

* * *

__Five days ago_

_"Wow" Brooke said as she entered Lucas apartment. There were candles and petals all over the place and though it couldn't be any cheesier or more of a cliché it was still beautiful and romantic._

_"I thought we could have a different night in for a change" he smiled shyly in the way she loved. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she didn't love the blond boy like she used to there were still things that she loved about him and his shy smile was definitely one of them._

_Everything in their relationship was so hard for Brooke lately. She had broken up with him five weeks ago giving him no reason other than 'I guess we are not meant to be anymore' to which Lucas answered that being meant to be is not something that could be changed. It didn't matter how much he fought against it, in the end she still broke up with him and though he insisted on making it only a break, the brunette wasn't willing to give their relationship a chance._

_But then the days passed and she missed him like crazy. Lucas didn't fit into her plans of a new life. Lucas wasn't the boy she imagined herself getting married to because she couldn't see herself in a customary and fireless marriage. Everything with Lucas was always the same and so predictable. She knew they would do the same boring things week after week and though the sex was still good something was missing. She thought that maybe she wasn't in love with him anymore but during their time apart she realized that she still loved him. But should she settle on a boring relationship? How could she be happy with him if there was no spark or flame left? Only the same old and safe feeling of Lucas being Lucas. No matter how much she questioned his love for her and her love for him she knew that at the end of the day it was Lucas and he would be there. Her Lucas. The two weeks they were broken up drove her insane. Not only would he call from time to time but somehow she missed her boring relationship with him. Lucas was safe but did she still want safety? Or she wanted a love that would blow her mind? She couldn't imagine a long term relationship or a marriage living through such a routine, without any flame._

_She could imagine herself having a family with her brooding boyfriend but she couldn't imagine any of the guys that hit on her filling this spot. A lot of guys came after her and it was easy to say 'no' to them but not as much easy to say 'no' to what they could offer. She wanted some adventure, not the sort of adventure she had in high school. She didn't want to sleep with a different guy every week but she wanted one guy to make every day of the week different. Lucas would be the perfect husband but she was sure theirs wouldn't be the perfect marriage and maybe this lack of fire would tear them apart eventually. And if there was something that Brooke Davis cherished was marriage. She wanted to marry to the perfect guy one day and have a happy marriage but she would never live like her parents did and she surely didn't want to get a divorce eventually._

_But why was she thinking about marriage? She watched as Lucas was pouring them some wine and she tried to focus on his effort, as he had tried to do something different. That he was trying to do what she read not a long time ago: A successful marriage requires falling in love every day. Maybe Lucas had felt the same way about it and instead of breaking things apart like she did, he tried to work their problems out._

_The night had been very pleasant and though pleasant was a word she was tired of, it had a bit of unpredictability. It was something new and she was happy that she had called him two weeks ago admitting that breaking up was a mistake. If anything that night showed her that maybe they could have a passionate relationship again._

_"I'm happy we're back together" he broke a comfortable silence and she thought that he could actually read her thoughts sometimes. Something that only the man that were meant to be with you would know, right?_

_"Yeah, me too. But it was good to put some things in perspective" she warmly smiled at him. They were both lay on the floor, in front of each other, propping their heads on their elbows while they sipped some more wine._

_"I guess we came out of it stronger" he brushed some hair off her face with his free hand._

_"We did" she agreed._

_"It was a wake-up call to me, you know? I guess I just took our relationship for granted but then you weren't there anymore and it made me realize that I wanted, I needed, to have you by my side forever" his hand didn't stop caressing her porcelain face._

_"We certainly needed to change some things" she started but was soon cut off by him._

_"We needed to try new things, take new steps" he completed and she thought he was absolutely right._

_"I guess we are in a good place now" she admitted and she felt really happy._

_"Maybe it's because we should head to the next place" he let go of her face and buried his hand in his pocket._

_Brooke was a bit confused about what he meant so she only smiled. They were having a good moment and she didn't want it to go. But Lucas had other plans and his plans would definitely ruin the moment._

_She watched as his hand made its way back to her and it held something inside it. Lucas had big hands and she could see that it was a velvet box the moment he unfolded his fingers, letting the object show in his palm. "Marry me Brooke Davis" the sheepish smile she loved plastered in his face. But then it hit her. He was proposing._

_"What?" a shocked Brooke uttered._

_"Those two weeks showed us that we can't live without each other, that we needed to try new and bigger things and I guess this is it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" his smile was broader by then but Brooke didn't know how to react. Maybe her sixth sense was better than she thought because she didn't use to think all the time about what would her married life with Lucas be like and just a few minutes after she brushed off those thoughts he actually proposed. But what would she say if she was yet to come to a conclusion? Why was he hushing things?_

_"Lucas, we are just getting back together… I think it is great that we figured we need to change some things in our relationship, to break the routine but getting married is a big step" she reasoned as she sat down._

_"Brooke if we can't stay apart why should we wait? We've been together for almost one and a half years and we've been together almost one year in high school, why can't we just be together?" he was hurt and he thought she had sent him all the signs showing that she wanted it too. Maybe he misread her._

_"Because I'm not sure that's what I want" she blurted and she saw him breaking just in front of her. His smile faded and his eyes dropped. And it crushed her._

_"Lucas, five weeks ago I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep being your girlfriend and just because I came to the conclusion that I could as long as we changed some things in our relationship I'm not sure it will work. I'm not sure we will work for the rest of our lives and to marry you… to marry anyone I need to at least feel like I could stay married for many, many years to come" she tried to make it as nicely as possible to him though she knew there was no way he wouldn't be hurt._

_"So you are turning me down?" he sighed. He honestly didn't see it coming._

_"I can't say 'yes' now Lucas, it doesn't mean I won't ever say it. Let's just work on our relationship as it is before taking the next steps" she reached for his hand and squeezed it softly. "I love you Lucas but I am not ready for this."_

_He only nodded and she pulled him into a kiss. Just when she thought she had finally got her answers he made it even more confusing to her and she couldn't stop this one thought in her head: were her feelings really enough to marry him?_

* * *

It took Brooke five days to finally decide to return the ring thinking that she didn't love him like she should love her future husband. Something very important was missing and she wouldn't take the next step if it was still missing. She couldn't keep lying to herself. Or was she lying to herself when she thought like that? The truth is each day Brooke thought a different way. Some days she thought that she was only infatuated by the idea of having a Hollywood romance, with tons of sparks going on forever. But some days she thought that if she wanted a long-term relationship with someone she needed the sparks to keep it alive. And today was one of those days and that's why she went to the store.

"I guess the universe doesn't want her to turn you down and that might have been the only way to convince her" Peyton murmured before she could think about the words she was saying. It was bitter and inappropriate but she realized it a bit too late.

"I don't really care about it, Peyton. All I care about is for Brooke to be okay. I have to go there" Lucas stood up from his couch and reached for his wallet and keys.

"Let me know if you have news on her" she quietly said regretting the words she had just said.

"Bye Peyton" Lucas hang up. He couldn't handle his ex at that moment. His thoughts were all consumed by Brooke and Brooke alone.

* * *

"It seems like things didn't work out that great with your knight shinning, did they?" Elijah commented as he entered his living room and looked up to the couch where Angie had been drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. It was hard for the young woman to stay awake.

"What are you talking about?" she asked a bit dizzy because of the sedation.

"Julian, what else could I be talking about, doll?" Elijah rubbed her cheek and brushed her lips softly.

"I don't understand" she tried to fight her sleepy brain but it really didn't make any sense. She didn't have strength to stop Elijah from touching her or to figure out what was happening.

"He's one of the robbers. But I guess all he will get now is some years in jail, if he escapes alive at all" he tilted his head towards the TV.

Though the girl kept staring at the electronic device she actually didn't pay any attention to what it was showing. She just looked there, dozing off in her own sea of nullity.

"No, Ry!" her brain told her she yelled but it had barely been over a whisper. "I am so sorry, Ry. I am so sorry…" she uttered and once again as her eyes fluttered and she was again unconscious.

_

* * *

Two months ago_

_"Angel, I am home" Julian announced as he entered his house. He had seen her car parked outside and he was happy she was there. The last month had been good for them. She was back in his life and though he knew she was just this carefree girl that never thought twice before going away he always cherished her presence and hoped she would stay. She loved her freedom, she loved to leave as she wanted and after so many years Julian was already used to it._

_It was odd that the girl didn't come yet throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him mindless. Maybe she is just taking a shower, he thought as he made his way to his bedroom. He just wanted to get rid of all those clothes and change into something comfortable. Walking by the bathroom's door he saw it open and no water noise came from inside. Maybe she is jogging, he thought remembering how much she loved to run in all possible ways._

_Wearing a wife beater and some practice shorts he moved to the kitchen. He was really hungry and thought about making them some sandwiches but the moment he stepped in the room his heart dropped seeing her motionless body on the floor._

_"Angelina!" Julian yelled jumping from his spot and promptly bringing her to his arms. She was cold and pale and he was desperate._

_"Talk to me, Babe… Angie, Angie" he tapped her cheeks lightly but she didn't answer. It was as if she had no life left in her. Seeing that she wasn't reacting to his motions he reached for the phone over the counter and dialed 911._

_In no time the ambulance sirens were heard and Julian walked outside his house holding her in his arms. Her head tilted back and her right arm was falling by her side. Julian couldn't look at her like that. He didn't even mind to close the door behind him as the paramedics stepped out the van and took Angie from him._

_"What happened?" one of them asked Julian as his tears rolled down his face while he looked his cheerful angel that then seemed so lifeless._

_"I don't know. I came home from work and I found her on the kitchen floor. Just save her, please just save my Angel" Julian broke down as the other paramedic helped him hop into the ambulance._

_It seemed like forever. It was nearly an hour since Angelina was admitted in the hospital and he had yet to hear a word from the doctors. He never felt like that in his life. So powerless, so desperate and so broken. Even breathing hurt thinking that maybe he would never see her again._

_"Is someone here for Angelina…" but before the doctor could finish Julian jumped in front of him._

_"How is she?" he asked with his life._

_"And who are you?" the doctor questioned._

_"Julian Salvatore, I'm her only family. She's my only family; she's all I have in my life. Tell me she is… okay" his voice embargoed as he couldn't bring himself to say alive. The doctor looked at the nurse who nodded. The doctor wouldn't stress Julian even more about his connection to the girl he had just relived._

_"She's stable. She's still sleeping and I guess you will be able to talk to her in the morning…" the doctor gave Julian the information he needed to breathe again. The moment he heard she was okay he fell down back in the chair he had been sitting ever since he arrived. He couldn't stop a new batch of tears as he buried his head in his hands._

_"But I fear I have some bad news to you, Mr. Salvatore" the doctor said with a sad tone and that was the moment that changed Julian's life forever._


	8. Day One 1:31pm

**Stockholm**

* * *

**Day One. 1:31pm**

As they pulled away from their kiss, Brooke broke down in tears. He didn't know what to do with the girl he was responsible for tearing apart. He broke her and it broke him. He fixed his clothes and getting her panties from the floor he put them on her very carefully.

Not knowing anything better to do he took her in his arms and leading to the other couch – he would never touch the one where Donald satisfied himself – he made their presence seen by the other hostages. Thankfully everybody seemed to have feared Donald's previous menaces with his gun and no one dared to see what happened to Brooke and Julian though they were sure Julian raped her because of not only his moans but also Donald's. Actually they thought both men raped her but if that was the case why was Brooke in Julian's arms as they sat on the couch? Why were both of her arms wrapped around his neck?

"I'm so sorry" he kept muttering to her and though they were in the sight of the others they were still too far for them to actually listen to him talking to her.

Brooke didn't say anything she just kept crying and sobbing, holding him with her life. Julian started to rock her, saying that they would be soon out of there and that she would leave this behind her but that was a lie. He would never forget what he had to do to her and he was sure she wouldn't either.

But nothing he said was enough to make her stop crying so he placed her on the couch and headed back to the table where they were and where his gun still rested. Julian took the gun in his hand and hit its butt violently against the table, startling Brooke and the hostages. He was enraged with everything but especially with himself. He started to break everything around him when in fact he wanted to break himself. And when that thought crossed his mind he didn't stop it. He reached for the cell phone at the pocket inside his jacket and looked up at Brooke that was scared by his actions but still crying. She was still on the couch that had view to both sides of the room.

He walked up to where she was and placed the phone in her hand, with both of his enveloping hers. "Tell them you're in the L shaped room. I really doubt there is another room like this and if there is they will find out which of them you're in very quickly. I already sent all the pictures and I asked them to do not call but wait until we call them. They will explain what you have to do" he instructed.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"You can do this without me. I don't need to read the blueprints and explain where we are. They will find it easily" he insisted totally ignoring her question.

"Where are you going?" she insisted.

"Just do it right, okay?" he avoided her eyes and let go of her hands walking to the back of the room again placing the gun over the table and keeping his arms stretched out by its sides, pushing the table down. His body shook as he cried as he thought of everything that happened in his life in the past three months and he couldn't take it anymore. Kat, getting involved in a robbery, people dying by his side and raping someone like Brooke. That was more than a frail and vulnerable Julian could take.

Brooke had stopped crying somewhat as she watched his pain. She knew he was just as broken as her and it proved her how great he was but something was off as his shaking hand reached for the gun. Julian looked oddly at the object in his trembling hand and started to raise it slowly. Brooke opened her mouth. She finally understood what he was going to do.

She jumped from her spot and ran after him. Thankfully his hand rose slowly and he seemed to be oblivious to her approach. He had positioned the gun by his head side and his finger in the trigger and when he was about to pull it she jumped on his arm shouting "No!"

She was lucky to have made it in time and actually leading the bullet far from him but surely the shot dragged the hostages and probably the police and the other criminals' attention. "They're coming, hide the phone" she handed him back her Blackberry and still shocked of what just happened he moved the device back to his secret pocket though he wasn't really paying any attention.

"What the hell?" Donald stormed in the office.

"I just needed to make her stop crying" Julian yelled angrily blaming all his problems on the man in front of him when not everything was his fault.

"I told you to do not waste any bullets if you want her to stop crying again you better make a better use of the bullet" Donald explained as the others who had been looking for the blueprints in the other rooms joined them. They had been looking the blueprints in every room of the three-story building.

"I guess priss here got the message, unless she wants the second round now" Julian said clearly disturbed by what had just happened. Donald thought that the beast inside of him had finally been released and it actually aroused him. All the time he watched Julian supposedly raping Brooke violently he didn't fantasize about being Julian but about being Brooke. That's why he wanted him to slam Brooke, the sick man wanted Julian to do the same to him.

"Now I have to prove to them I didn't kill anybody!" Donald frustrated left the room and seeing that the other men didn't move he yelled at them "Go! I need those damned blueprints" and everybody left the room again.

"Why did you do it?" he turned to her as they found themselves alone again. The hostages hadn't dared to move from their spots especially after what Julian said the shot was about.

Brooke didn't answer; she only started to hit him on the chest crying. "I hate you" she shouted and he moved his hand to her mouth, blocking it so she wouldn't say another word. "You don't want them to come here again because of you. _I _hate myself and that's why you shouldn't have stopped me"

He waited until she eased down and seeing that she wasn't going to yell again he let his hand go of her mouth. She was still crying and slowly slid down on the wall behind her, sitting on the floor. "I don't hate you" she muttered "I hate this, I hate him, I hate this store, I hate this ring" she angrily spoke.

"You hate me too, everybody in this room hates me and that includes you and me" he sat by her side.

"We better make contact with them, they're probably thinking about breaking in because of the shot" she said a few moments after calming down.

Julian nodded and taking the phone from his pocket he pressed the green button.

"_Why took you so long? What happened?"_ he captain immediately asked.

"There was a mishap but nobody is hurt" he looked at Brooke and then looked down. "Do you have the blueprints?"

_"Yes, right in front of me"_ the policeman answered.

"Look for an L shaped room that could match the location from where we threw the CDs" Julian instructed.

_"I see it"_ the captain answered.

"That's where we are. Can you see the door?" Julian questioned and the cop confirmed it. "The hostages are just by its left side. The window is on the other end of the L and can't be seen by the door.

They walked to the other side of the room where the hostages were. Some of them were crying, some of them were motionless, probably shocked.

"I need to explain to you what we are going to do" his voice was low and deep.

"I won't do anything you say. How are we supposed to trust you? You raped and almost killed her" one of the women said.

"He didn't rape me" Brooke weak voice revealed "That man wanted him to but he faked everything. He didn't rape me and he definitely didn't threatened me with the gun, that was me"

"If you trust him and he didn't do anything to you so why would you shoot him? You're lying because he will kill you if you say otherwise" one of the few man said.

"He didn't do anything to me, okay? I don't have a reason to lie. He actually risked himself by going outside and taking one of the cell phones to contact the cops" Brooke lowered her voice and looked up at Julian to know if she could proceed and tell them about the plan but she realized Julian couldn't look at her. He kept his eyes staring at the gun in his hand and she could see all the pain in those now ailing eyes. She knew he was contemplating to do it again so she stopped her discussion with the man and slowly moved her hand to his arm "I guess I better have this" she slipped her hand from his arm to his hand and took the gun from him easily as he didn't present any resistance.

"You tell them the plan and come to me if you need me" he looked at the opposite side of where she was and walked away to the back the room, making sure to drag the cabinet Donald used before to keep the broken door closed.

"I guess giving me his gun proves that I trust him and he trusts me. He contacted the cops and we're going to escape one by one by the air conditioning tubing. Look I'm not sure why he's here and it doesn't really matter. Ever since that sick man made us hostages all Julian done and thought was how to have us to get out of here safely. He risked his own life twice for me and also for you when he lied to Donald about needing to go outside. Now do you trust him?" she challenged them and nobody disagreed given her answer.

"What about who doesn't pass through the tubing?" one of the customers asked and though she wasn't fat she was still too big to enter in the tubing.

"I'll ask the SWAT team okay? Right now you just need to trust him and to be quiet. I will check on him" she completed turning around but when she was walking away Rachel called her and approached her.

"What really happened there Brooke?" the redhead kept her voice low.

"That guy… he had tried to force Julian to rape me… he had threatened to rape me by himself if Julian didn't do it and Julian really faked it but he's still devastated about it. He tried… he tried to kill himself. That shot was caused by me jumping and shoving his arm before he pulled the trigger" Brooke told half of the story while she cried because of her, because of Julian, because of every single person in that room at the moment but mainly because of her and the man with whom she just had sex.

"Oh my God" Rachel moved her hands to her mouth.

"I have to come back there, if anybody gets back here and sees me with this, things will get really bad" Brooke lifted the gun in her hands as she walked to where Julian had headed some minutes ago.

"Why didn't you take the gun from her?" the man with who Brooke was arguing before asked Rachel.

"For what? So you would kill the four professional shooters outside and kill us all just because you can't enter the tubing?" a stressed and overwhelmed Rachel retorted. "Just shut the hell up and thank God that he's by our side. Since the very beginning" she remembered how Julian had been anything but nice to them as much as he could.

* * *

"Hey" her raspy voice announced her presence to him. He tried to avoid the table where they were as much as the couch, so he was on the floor, leaning his back on the wall, with his legs spread, one of them bent and the other stretched. His eyes were empty and distant and that somehow hit Brooke because she got used to see any sort of emotion in the eyes she had just met a few hours before.

He didn't answer her. He didn't acknowledge her. He couldn't look at her face because he would remember what he had done to her. It seemed like every time he blinked instead of the ephemeral darkness he saw her crying under his body.

"Tell me something about you" she sat by his side and brought her hand over his.

"Why are you doing this?" he closed his eyes at her touch.

"Doing what?" she asked as she brushed his hand softly.

"Why do you care about me?" and with that question he finally found strength to look at her.

"Because you cared about me first" she honestly answered.

"You shouldn't. I'm responsible for you being here" his voice was cold and it actually sent shivers to her spine. Bad ones.

"Unless you're the mentor of this robber and I know you aren't; no Julian, you're not responsible for me being here; actually you might be my only chance to make it out of here" she reasoned and she was sure of what she was saying. Looking at the frail state he was she could see how everything was eating him up. He was desolate and shattered and her feelings towards him just grew. She didn't know what those feelings were and she knew she must have been crazy to have any in the first place but she owed this to Julian.

"I raped you Brooke! I did that to you while that filthy pig watched it!" he shoved her hand out of his and looked away again.

"Please, just tell me something about you, Julian" she pleaded "You owe me this"

"I'm just like him" he whispered as he looked to the opposite wall in front of him.

"No, you're nothing like him" she moved her hand to his face and turned it to her but he still avoided her eyes. "Tell me something about you" she insisted.

"I just gave you an answer" he looked briefly at her eyes and then broke the gaze.

"Julian, there are many things about today that will be printed in my mind for the rest of my days. I'm just trying to make them as good as possible though I know some of them are impossible to become any better" she explained him but he didn't answer anything.

"I like to go out of the city and drive my car by the shore because usually it's almost deserted. I like to put my hand out of the window and feel the cool wind lingering from my arm to my face. Sometimes I even close my eyes briefly and I don't know why a smile is automatically plastered on my face. Maybe because while I'm there driving there I always remember of good things." she shared with him something very special about her. Other than Lucas nobody knew this about the brunette not because it was too intimate, just because there wasn't anybody else she wanted to share it with but she wanted to share with Julian.

During her short speech he finally was able to look at her and revealing a little of herself to him ignited him to just do the same. He didn't know how to explain but the southern girl stirred feelings inside of him. Good feelings that he wasn't able to stop and that he wasn't really willing to try because he had little to nothing good in his life.

"Ever since I was a boy I loved buildings. I was always fascinated by what man built. That was when I started to go to my house's balcony and look at the city at night, especially the buildings. I liked to see that some lights are on and others off and I liked to imagine those people are happily living their ordinary lives. I imagined a father helping his son with his homework. I imagined a wife or a mother cooking something special for her family. Then I looked at the cars on the boulevard by the shore and I also used to think that they were heading home to the same life. I like to think everybody is happy and sometimes I still try to imagine what it's like inside the buildings that I love to watch since I was a boy, the buildings that I build. Somehow it makes me happy to know I'm building places for people to be happy" he finally opened himself to the woman he had just shared his body with. While Julian didn't think that sex had to be always meaningful he was still shocked and hurt about what happened. It wasn't for the lack of meaning because it meant more for him than the last women he had sex with before Katherine came back. What broke him was that he violated her body and destroyed her emotions. He was positive she would never forget the events that took place in that room and he was mainly responsible for them.

"Every time I see people with their lights on in their apartments or when I watch the cars driving by the shore, heading to their houses where their happy families are waiting for them I will remember this special guy I've been with because with every minute around him he only gave me more reasons to never forget him" she tells him and softly added "And I'm sure while I drive by the deserted road by the shore I will remember him with a smile on my face and it will bring me good feelings because I met him under the worst possible circumstances but still the awful things will fade at the simple memory of him. Because nobody cared so much about me like he did when he barely knew me. Because nobody never seemed to be so hurt because they hurt me. That guy is unforgettable and I'm happy he will live many years to come to spread the good feelings that he seems to bring so naturally" she briefly brushed her lips on his as the last word left her mouth.

"I'm sorry" he let a tear roll down on his tormented face.

"Yeah, me too" she kissed his cheek and walked back to the other side of the room.

How amazing was this Brooke Davis? She wasn't just a beautiful girl with a perfect body. He didn't know much about her but he was already convinced that the most beautiful and enchanting part of her couldn't be seen. It was her heart. Because only a person with such a big heart would swallow their own pain just to make someone's else pain – the one who hurt them – become bearable. This person was just this special. And this person had the sweetest lips he ever tasted and it became his mission to do anything to just save this special girl.

Julian looked at the phone and the gun that were resting close to him. The SWAT team probably had time enough to study the blueprints and he decided to call them back.

"It's me. Let me know when you're ready to start. Everything inside is calm and we should take this chance" he told the captain.


	9. Day One 1:48pm

**Stockholm**

* * *

**Day One. 1:48pm**

"Brooke, come here" Julian's somewhat soft voice announced after he talked to the SWAT team.

Brooke came to where he was and she was relieved to see that he looked much better than he did five minutes ago when she went to the other side of the room.

"We're going to start the operation. I need you to identify who is who in the pictures. I'm going to call one by one according to SWAT's orders" he explained and she nodded.

"You don't need to rename the files. Take this paper and a pen and just link the file name to the person's name" he instructed giving her the supply material for her to work with.

"When you are finished bring it back to me. If someone tries to enter you will have time to hide the phone and the paper because I put one more cabinet there. It's going to be pretty hard to open from outside" he completed and she nodded again, taking the cell phone he was offering to her and then walking away.

"And Brooke?" he called out as she made her way back "When you're finished, come with Rachel to give it back to me, you're going to be the first one to be released and she will help me"

"I can't be released, Julian" Brooke reasoned "Don't you think if they come here they won't notice I'm not among the hostages? I drew a lot of attention we can't take any risks or things will get really bad"

"Brooke, you're the first one to be released, I already have a SWAT officer with your features coming through the tubing" he was adamant and not really open to discussion.

Brooke only nodded and left to do what she was asked but she wasn't there when Rachel returned the list.

* * *

"Where's Brooke?" Julian asked as Rachel handled him both the phone and the paper.

"With the others" Rachel shrugged. Brooke hadn't given her any explanations of why the redhead was supposed to go to Julian instead of her.

"The officer is already waiting for her" Julian said while he walked to the other side of the room, giving her back the things she had just handed her.

"Brooke, come here please?" Julian said from the intersection of the L room. She nodded and walked up to him with the most innocent face. She looked like an angel in the middle of a hell.

"The officer is already waiting for you" he whispered.

"I can't go now Julian. I already told you that" her face was now stoic.

"But I'm in charge here and I'm saying you have to go, so you just go" he had tried to intimidate her but he failed. She knew the risks were too big and she was actually surprised that he had ignored it. He paid attention to every detail as if it was his job to come up with plans and solve puzzles. He was careful about everything but letting her go was a huge mistake.

"I guess you can't obligate me to go there, if that's all, I'm going back to my place" she turned on her heels but he reached for her arm, trying to be careful while pulling her to look to him again.

"I need you to go there, Brooke, I need to ensure that you're safe and sound. I want everybody in this room to be saved but you're the only one I _need_ to be sure of" he pleaded and she could see the desperation and the pain in his eyes. At least they now showed emotions like she got used to in those few hours and she could finally see his side of the story. But she also knew it could put everything they did at loss and she wouldn't allow it. But she had her very selfish reasons too. And those reasons were him.

"And I need you to make it, Julian. If they come here, I might be the second hostage they'll realize it's missing. I can't risk all those people's lives because of this but especially I can't risk yours. They'll know it was you" she explained lowly so the others wouldn't listen.

"Brooke, that's insane. You have no reason to protect me, please, just do as I say, for me" he asked her one more time but again it was of no avail.

"When is Rachel supposed to be released in your list?" she challenged.

"She's not" he admitted looking down and he already knew where she was going with that kind of talk.

"And why is that? Did you explain it to her already?" Brooke kept her tone low looking at Rachel that was talking to the SWAT officer handing the woman the paper and phone that Julian had left behind.

"She would be the first one they would realize to be missing" he told her resigned "But you're not her, Brooke" he started but the fashion student cut him off.

"Don't you think they will see I'm missing too? And what will you do when they see it? We're not supposed to be here wasting precious time in a pointless and unimportant discussion" she reasoned again and he could see how determined and smart she was. Not that he hadn't realized it before. Not that it hadn't made her even more special to him.

"I can't risk your life, Brooke, that's the most important thing for me here so I guess this conversation is anything but unimportant" his piercing eyes were determined but also pleading her to do as he said.

"But it's still pointless Julian, as I'm not going anywhere" she concluded and he added stubborn to the list of the things he already knew about the strong willed woman in front of him.

"If you won't let me do it for you, let me do it for them. They won't have a chance if Donald and the others realize what you're doing" she placed both of her hands on his arms while looking intensely at his eyes "I'll do it for you, but if you can't do it for me then do it for them"

"I'm trying to do it for you Brooke and that's why I can't risk you to be dead. If they break in and realize what's happening everybody will be killed in the blink of an eye and if you're among them I won't forgive myself" and he moved his hands to her waist, touching her purposefully and for real for the first time ever since he broke down.

"I promise you that I'll make it, let's just start this while we still have time" she offered and he realized that his better shot was to do as she said because as she pointed out there was no way he could demand her to get out.

"Stay with me, I'm going to talk to the officers and see how we're going to work from here but I don't want you to leave me, not for one second, not one inch, do you get it?" he finally gave in to her demands but made sure to also present his own.

"Okay" she nodded with a small smile, stepping to his side, giving him the view to the hostages again that were surprised by the interaction between the duo.

"You" Julian pointed to a skinny brunette woman that was sat on the floor "Come with me"

Julian, Brooke and the woman walked back to where Rachel and the officer were and the SWAT woman explained how everything would be done. As soon as the hostage entered the tubing the officer inside it guided her outside while Julian, Rachel, Brooke and Officer Sloan talked.

"Ms. Gatina for the safety of everybody else we may not be able to move you outside at first. You're an easy target and we're pretty sure that they had purposefully entered while they were sure you were here. We can't risk others' life because of yours but we do have a plan to assure not only yours but everyone else's safety after the first part of the plan is intact"

"I understand" Rachel gulped. She had expected that but now she knew for sure and it presented much harder than she first imagined.

"But if everything goes as we intend, we'll let you go when we start the second part of the plan" she informed Rachel that only nodded.

* * *

The hostages were one by one getting out of the store. It wasn't an easy journey, not even to the small woman that worked in the store, especially because their fancy clothes didn't really help them through the tubing but at least they could make it. But then all hell broke loose.

Donald pulled the cabinet as he made his way inside the room. He looked to where the hostages used to be and noticed that none of them were there.

"Aladdin, what the hell is happening here?" he yelled as he made his way to the other side of the room.

"We moved to the back" Julian yelled back as the SWAT officers positioned themselves ahead of the hostages, making a sort of human wall. They nodded to Julian to make his presence known to Donald before the leader made his way to the back.

"You stay behind all of them" he whispered to Brooke before walking towards Donald's view. She nodded and sat behind the couch's arm just by the side of the other hostages that were yet to be released.

"We've found it" Donald announced and Julian realized that he wasn't alone. Simba was with him too and the others were also getting inside.

"Found what?" Julian asked confused.

"The eternal life's recipe. The blueprints your moron, what else?" the criminal impatiently informed as he kept walking towards Julian and the back of the room.

Julian who was moving forward at first found himself rooted in his spot and then slowly moving back looking at the SWAT officers by his side.

"And what do you want me to do?" he gulped and his eyes had now met Brooke's while Donald passed him and turned the corner walking towards the hostages.

"Simba will take care of the hostages and you will come with me to read them" Donald informed as he stopped in his tracks. The experienced criminal noticed something was different in Julian's demeanor but he couldn't put his finger on what it was just yet. Looking at the hostages he could see how some of them seemed incredibly nervous and others simply kept their heads down.

Julian didn't know what to say, Donald had his back to him and kept looking to the hostages thoughtfully. Simba seemed oblivious to whatever the leader was doing and one of the officers finally looked at Julian and nodded confidently. Too bad that Donald had realized the move and his photographic memory told him that that woman wasn't part of the hostages at first.

"You son of a bitch" he turned to Julian taking his gun and shooting at the man that was now at least six feet behind the leader.

Everything was so fast and Julian barely had time to react. In the middle of the crossfire all he could feel were the bullets burning into his skin. All he could see was Brooke and how he should have found a way to free her before anyone else.

Brooke jumped from her spot as she saw what Donald had done. He had shot him, at least three times before the SWAT officers shot him and unfortunately Julian was yet too close to Donald, who didn't miss any of the shots. But at least none of them were aimed at his head she thought, thinking of a way to help the man that had saved her. She had to reach out for him. Brooke didn't care, especially because it didn't seem like the criminal's target was to kill Julian. It had been Donald's goal when he first aimed to the raven haired man but the leader was also bleeding by now, unable to keep shooting.

"Julian" she yelled to his motionless body across from her position behind the couch's arm. She had to help him. She could see that he was still alive. Or at least she hoped so. She looked at two of the criminals already fallen on the floor and how the shots had decreased and were now farther from her and the man that had done so much for her in so few hours. She had to do something for him.

She had quickly moved from her somewhat safe position and tried to move him to where she was but before she could make it to behind the couch she felt her skin burning.

"Damn it" she yelled in pain looking at her injury and seeing how the blood quickly spread and stained her clothes.

Feeling like she didn't have enough strength to keep pulling him to the couch she crawled until the small desk by the couch's side and pulled it to where the bleeding man laid. She couldn't say how many shots had hit him as he seemed to be bleeding from everywhere but his eyes were still fluttering and she needed to keep him awake.

"Julian, stay with me, Julian. Don't close your eyes, please" Brooke pleaded to the nearly lifeless man in her arms as she brought his upper body to her chest, their blood mixing on their clothes and also on the floor.

"Thank you" he muttered his eyes nearly closed. "Your face is the beautiful image I need as my last memory" he smiled to her.

"Except that this can't be mine. Your last image in my head can't be you dying in my arms. What you did earlier, that was nothing I hadn't done many, many times before with guys certainly less honorable than you. When you took that gun and pointed it to yourself was the most terrifying moment of my life but I guess right now is even worse. You can't die; if you die I don't know what will happen to me. You saved me Julian. You need to live" she cried and the little consciousness he still had allowed him to move his hand to her crying face.

"Be happy, Brooke Davis. Saving you was worth living my life and dying as a criminal" he offered her his last grin and feeling like his weak hand was trying to pull her closer she leaned down and kissed him slowly. He answered the kiss and when his lips stopped massaging hers she opened her eyes to see his closed.

"No! No!" Brooke yelled as she sobbed, holding Julian for her life. She kept his body connected to hers and she rocked both of their bodies.

Her blood also drained to the floor and over his lifeless body. She couldn't hear what has happening around them or the people that were trying to talk to her. Her view had become more and more blurred and she only realized she was still alive when she felt strong arms pulling her and laying her somewhere.

"Can you hear me, ma'am?" the paramedic tried to communicate with her but Brooke couldn't do more than blink her eyes erratically.

"She's still alive" one of them yelled.

"What about the man with her?" Officer Sloan asked recognizing said man as Julian that had a pool of blood around his body.

The paramedic just shook his head negatively in response as he approached Julian.

* * *

"_About thirty minutes ago all the hostages were released from the Tiffany and Co store where they were kept hostages for about four hours. The first reports confirm nine deaths, all the criminals and unfortunately four hostages. The police will provide their names at any moment"_ the local anchor announced twenty minutes after the paramedics finally broke into the jewelry store.

"_It seems like all of the hostages killed in the felony were women while the criminals were all male" _she continued _"The preliminary SWAT reports say that three hostages are in critical condition, two women and a man. It has been a tragedy in Los Angeles today"_ she concluded showing images of the crime scene for the first time as ever since the operation started SWAT had prohibited the TV to release the images of the hostages being freed _"But the good news is that six people had been safely removed from the store before the crossfire started. It also seems like the daughter of Mayor __Gatina __is among the survivors with minor injuries as she wasn't among the six hostages freed at first. We'll be back at any moment with more news and the names of the people involved in this devastating event" _she finished the bulletin and the commercial break started.


	10. Day One 10:57pm

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day One. 10:57pm**

"Where am I?" Brooke voiced as she fluttered her eyes open. Had it all been a dream or had she been in a robbery and felt attracted to the robber?

"At the hospital" said the nurse that happened to be in the room at the time Brooke woke up.

"What happened?" Brooke tried to sit in the stretcher but the pain in her midsection surprised her and she had to retreat.

"Don't you remember what happened?" she offered sympathetically and softly.

"Where is Julian? He was in my arms, what happened to him?" Brooke seemed to finally remember.

"Who is Julian, dear?" she asked back.

"The guy with me, I was holding him, he saved me. He saved all of us" the desperation was clear in her voice.

"Oh, the hero, didn't know his name. Unfortunately things don't look good for him. He had lost a lot of blood. One of the bullets punctured his spleen and another his lung. He's been on surgery for eight hours. I'm sorry" the nurse could clearly see that Brooke had a different connection to the man that the whole city had been talking about.

The moment Brooke heard the words her face dropped and her expression became even more broken.

"Does he have a chance?" Brooke whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

"There's always a chance, dear. By the way, there's a man outside waiting for you to wake up. For security measures we didn't allow any non-related visitants to see the patients today. He says he's your fiancé" the nurse revealed and Brooke's heart skipped a beat.

"Lucas…" Brooke sighed. What had she been thinking? Lucas must be really worried about her and yet she couldn't think about anything else but Julian.

"I'll call the doctor to tell you what happened to you and if you want I could ask the man to get inside too. He seems really worried" the nurse kindly offered but Brooke only shook her head.

"Would you give me more time? The memories are all coming back and I want to have everything clear in my mind before I see anyone but the doctor" she asked showing how vulnerable she was. But truth was she needed a moment or two before she faced her boyfriend. This was the first time she was effectively thinking about him ever since she met Julian. The architect seemed to have stolen all her thoughts and she was really anxious to have news about him. Just in that moment he was more important to her than Lucas was.

"Sure" the small woman offered a smile and left the room.

"I know I don't talk to you a lot of times, but don't let him die. I'll be a mess, I need to figure it out, but especially because he doesn't deserve to die. I'm sure you were the one that put him there in the first place, so I beg you to save him. I'm sure there's a family and maybe even a girlfriend that are going to miss him miserably because I've met him less than twenty-four hours ago and I know I'd be really hurt if I lost him" Brooke prayed with her hands joined and her eyes closed "I guess I have to say Amen, right? Amen" she concluded the moment the doctor entered the room.

"Good night Ms. Davis, I'm Dr Amber Roberts and I'm the surgeon that operated on you" the brunette announced.

"Did I have surgery?" Brooke started to think about herself for the first time since she woke up. She had realized she was in pain but she didn't imagine that she had surgery.

"A minor procedure. The bullet didn't affect any of your organs but you lost some blood and you had some internal bleeding, that we had to stop. You won't have a big scar and we'll keep you here a couple of days to prevent any infection and also monitor your recovery" the doctor explained and Brooke was relieved to know that she was okay.

"Do you have any information about Julian? The guy that helped us?" she asked tensed.

"We're still working on him. But you should focus on your own recovery, Brooke. You were lucky that the shot didn't affect any vital organs and that you'll be okay" she tried to keep Brooke stress-free because Julian condition was really critical.

"No doc, I'm lucky because Julian Baker was there to save me, God knows if I'd be here without Julian and if it's possible I'd like to be kept posted about him" and as she spoke her eyes got teary. Julian had to survive.

"I can only give information to family"

"I'm his girlfriend" she lied bluntly.

"How come if your fiancé is waiting for you?" the woman challenged.

"I guess that being in the jewelry store to return the engagement ring and having Julian's fluids inside my body will prove who I'm with" Brooke had again forgot about Lucas and the determination and even the offended tone in her voice convinced the doctor she was telling the truth. It wasn't like she wasn't with Lucas. She was, she loved the blond but Julian could die and she wanted to know. She needed to know because she truly believed the raven haired man saved not only her life but everybody else's that made it through the robbery. Also they did have sex and though that pig watched it was still something intimate she and Julian shared. She couldn't pretend like Julian hadn't become important in her life in less than six hours because he had.

"Sorry, Ms. Davis, I had no idea" the doctor apologized embarrassed for doubting Brooke information.

"No problem, everything between us has been so fast, sudden and intense and I need to know if he's okay" Brooke told the truth this time. Everything with Julian had been unexpected and probably out of time because engagement or not, she was still with Lucas.

"Mr. Baker had a lot of injuries and unfortunately all bullets affected organs and made a lot of damaged. We've been able to control his bleeding and now we're working to see if he's going to need any transplants and trying to keep him alive. Unfortunately he already crashed twice on the operation table and we don't know if his heart will resist. So far he's been brave and it seems like his body is really fighting to hold on. As soon as they finish I'll have someone let you know and to keep you updated" the surgeon tried to make it as mild as possible for Brooke but she could see in the brunette's eyes that she had hurt her the same way.

Brooke only nodded, looking away briefly as the tears rolled down her face. At least he was fighting, she thought.

"I still want to talk to Lucas. He doesn't know about Julian and I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything. Actually I prefer if nobody knows it other than you" she asked thinking about her real boyfriend. Lucas. He was probably dying out there to talk to her, to see by himself if she was okay. She knew that if the situation was reversed she'd be dying to know how he was and she'd only calm down after she'd lay eyes on him.

"No problem, confidentiality is part of my work" she offered a small smile "I'll go get Mr. Scott. He's been asking me non-stop about when you'd wake up and why was it taking so much if your procedure had been simple"

"Thank you Dr. Roberts" her voice was really low and when the doctor closed the door behind her she broke into tears. Not because of herself, not because of the man the doctor left to get to see her but because of other man that was lying on another stretcher in that same hospital, fighting for his life. She couldn't brush his eyes from her mind though most of the time they spent together Julian's eyes weren't as sweet as when she had met him for the first time or when he told her about himself but those few times had been already unforgettable and remarkable. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and she needed to see those eyes again, wide open.

* * *

Earlier than she wanted but definitely longer than she should have allowed, there was a knock on the room's door and she knew it was her boyfriend.

The knock wasn't really to ask authorization to get in but only a protocol and a heads-up that someone was getting inside. Once she saw the blond running towards her while the nurse closed the door her tears only intensified.

"Brooke, oh my God, I was so worried Baby, are you okay? Oh Pretty Girl" he rambled as he reached for her hands and then moving to her face, he cupped it, hugging her carefully. The doctor had explained that her midsection was sore and because she had her side operated on there shouldn't have any weight on it and she shouldn't make radical movements.

"Lucas! I love you so much!" and for the first time in the past twelve hours Julian wasn't in her head anymore. She hadn't thought of Lucas a lot but now that she was in his arms, she had realized that she would be devastated if she had lost or almost lost him. She wasn't prepared to let the blond go away. As much as Julian had stirred some feelings or reactions in her, she loved Lucas. She had been doubtful until that moment but now everything seemed clear and she was thankful for Julian to have saved her… so she'd be with Lucas.

"I'm so sorry" she cried leaning her head on his chest "If I had said yes, if I had taken the ring that you chose for me, I wouldn't have been there, we wouldn't be here, I'm so sorry Lucas, I want you so much. I want to be your wife, I want to marry you" she confessed while his tears poured onto her hair.

"Hey Pretty Girl, it doesn't matter, okay? I love you and I want to be your husband and you're alive and that's all that matters. I'll buy you a new ring, I'll propose again. Let's forget everything about that ring, okay? It's probably cursed" he comforted his girlfriend relieved not only to know that she was alive but that she had also accepted his proposal.

"I love you, Lucas, I love you" she pulled him by the collar and brought his lips to hers. She had a feeling of desperation inside of her telling her that she needed to kiss him; that she needed to be with him.

"I love you too, Brooke" he said as they broke the kiss, kissing her hair again and moving to sit on the bed so she could rest her head on his chest without causing her further pain.

* * *

They were in the same position when Dr Roberts came nearly after midnight to update Brooke about Julian. The doctor thought it was odd for Brooke to be with her ex when her boyfriend was in surgery but she could only imagine what those people had lived through in the hours they spent with those psychopaths. Brooke probably needed reassurance, safety and stability. Most victims needed it after being kept hostages, especially in such a violent environment and it probably wasn't different with Brooke. If she had been engaged to the man holding her now he'd probably have a very special and huge role in her life at some point and the doctor was sure the brunette was going to need the people she loved and trusted most around her. _They probably had a recent and civil breakup, _the doctor thought before moving close to Brooke, nudging her softly to wake her up. Lucas who was really tired because hours of tension while Brooke was inside the store and lately when she had been in the hospital, didn't even stir as the doctor called Brooke's name.

"Brooke" she repeated and the college student finally fluttered her eyes.

"I have news" the doctor told her and looked to Lucas under her. "And I also need him to leave. You need to rest and this stretching position is certainly not what your injured body needs for the next eight hours"

"Lucas, Lucas" Brooke turned to the man beneath her as she brushed his face softly "Lucas, wake up"

After some more seconds he finally opened his eyes.

"The doctor is here to run some routine tests and she told me that I need to be straight in the bed at least this night. I guess you'll need to leave" Brooke said to her boyfriend. Julian was again in her head and she just hoped Lucas wouldn't give her lie away and kiss her or demand to sleep in the room with her.

"Oh" Lucas said as he brushed his eyes, trying to fasten his waking up process.

"Why don't you go home, take a shower and get some rest. Hate to break it to you Broody, but you look horrible" she smiled softly as he removed himself from under her.

"I guess you're right, Pretty Girl" he smiled back leaning down to kiss her. Luckily for her he had only aimed her head and offering another tender smile he turned to the doctor.

"She's okay, right?" his voice was filled of concern.

"Yes, she just needs to have a nice night of sleep and I need to check her medication, heartbeat and other simple tests" the doctor got Brooke's cue though everything she said was true. She needed to check on Brooke and the brunette definitely needed to rest in a comfortable position.

"Okay" he said relieved.

"I'll be back in the morning, I promise" he turned to Brooke, caressing her cheeks.

"Not so early and make sure you bring chocolate pancakes" she smiled and he winked, leaving the room.

"It's not what it looks…" Brooke tried to explain to the woman she had lied to before.

"Brooke, you don't need to explain. You need safety and certainty now and it's clear that even though you're not together anymore, you guys truly still care about each other. You're going to need not only him but also everyone else that gives your life stability" the doctor calmed Brooke down.

"How is he?" Brooke asked tensed and concerned. She couldn't read the woman in front of her and it could never be a good sign. People with good news are easy to be read.

"They did everything they could to re…" the surgeon started but Brooke cut her off immediately.

"No…." she said loudly and the sobs initiated promptly.

The doctor then realized how it must have sound at first and cursed herself. She totally misled Brooke.

"No, Brooke, that's not what I mean. What I was going to say is that they did everything they could to repair the damage and that now it all depends on Julian's body to heal. He's in coma but we believe it's because of the shock and damage. While we're hopeful he'll wake up, there's a chance he won't and if he does, there's still the risk of having any other complication. His body is under a lot of stress and the reactions can be really unpredictable at this point, but the worst part is done"

"Is he alive?" Brooke confirmed if she had understood what the doctor just explained her.

"Yes, he is" Amber offered with a smile "And now I do really need to run those tests that you wisely mentioned"

"What are his chances, really, you guys always have percentages" the brunette still cried though the sobs were now subsiding.

"I didn't ask them exactly but from everything that I've seen, fifty/fifty"

"So he has as many chances to make it as he has to… die?" the sobs intensified again. The same chances of living or dying didn't look like a good prospect.

"Yes, Brooke, but I'd say it's time for you to look at the glass half full. When Julian was admitted his chances were less than ten percent"

The reality of losing Julian hit Brooke again and she didn't even answer the doctor. She was crying her eyes out and she couldn't even say why. She just thought about Julian dying, about never seeing him again. Flashes of the moments they spent together in the store crossed her thoughts. Her whole body shook and the more she cried, the more she felt like crying. Julian was literally in the middle of life and death and she was a mess. Everything was so confusing and the images of his bloody body on the floor and in her arms wouldn't leave her mind. Then everything calmed down all of sudden. Everything went absolutely bright and then dark. Absolutely dark.

* * *

The following morning Lucas arrived at the hospital but he had to wait for hours until Brooke woke up. She had been sedated by Dr. Roberts. He had questioned why she needed to be sedated as she was absolutely calm when he left the previous night.

The doctor kept her word to Brooke and didn't say anything about Julian but said that it was normal and even expected for patients in the same condition as Brooke to have sudden mood swings for awhile. Again she had been able to tell him a fitting truth and cover for Brooke.

The brunette woke up by lunch time and after talking to Lucas for about half an hour she told him she was really tired and wanted to rest a bit more. She told him he could go to college and keep his normal routine that she was just tired and felt like she needed some time alone. Lucas interpreted it as her shutting him out. He knew she had a hard time letting people around her when she was vulnerable and he couldn't think of anything more brutal and wrecking than the experience she had the previous day. He didn't question her reasons and gave her the space she needed and the first thing she wanted to do with this space was to check on Julian.

Cindy, the nurse from the previous day steered her to Julian's room. She should have tried to prepare herself better to see what she saw the moment she steeped in the room. There were wires attached all over his body and a lot of machines. He was wearing one of the hospital's horrible gowns but she still could see the curatives under it.

But it wasn't until she moved her eyes to his closed ones that everything seemed to have changed. His face looked so serene and if she couldn't see the wires and machines and bands around his body she'd say he was sleeping. His breath was heavy but he looked peaceful. The oddest thoughts then started to rush in her mind. She thought about how that was the first time she actually watched him sleep. She imagined if he was a lighter sleeper like her or if he snored. There was a very thin curl to his lips and then she wondered if he was dreaming. Would he remember his dreams or would he be really frustrated in the morning like her, knowing that a lot of things had been in her mind during her sleep but she couldn't for her life remember any of them?

"Hey" she finally said as she brushed his hair softly "It's me, Brooke. Do you remember me?" her first comment showed how this whole situation was twisted. There were moments in the past twenty-four hours that she seemed to care more about the man in front of her than the boyfriend she had dismissed only some minutes ago. She couldn't understand and she had a hard time accepting how Julian had turned her life upside down and still she wasn't even sure if he'll remember about her when he wakes up. If he wakes up, she reminded herself.

That wasn't an option though. It couldn't be an option. Remembering or not, caring or not, being crazy or not, she needed him to wake up. She wanted him to wake up.

"Well, I'm sure I won't ever forget you and I guess most people in that room won't either. You know now you're our local hero? Well I guess not really local as Los Angeles and Hollywood make everything global. So, now you're a hero. People are talking about you in the newspaper and they all praise your brave and noble actions yesterday. You made yourself very famous, Julian Baker, though for some reason they won't let the media know your name. I guess that's because they know you were one of them at first. Today the police are starting to talk to the hostages and I guess they already suspect that you were with them. It seems like the hostages you freed before everything went to hell told them that you were one of the criminals. But don't worry; I'm sure if it comes to it everyone will testify for you. You saved our lives Julian, you're our real hero and heroes never die and that's why you can't die. There's always this saga and the next chapters to tell. They do everything that's necessary but they never die because they can't die; because they owe their lives to the people they saved. Those people can't live thinking that another person died because of them, because of total strangers" she didn't realize but by now she was already crying hard again while she held one of his hands.

"And more than anyone else in that room, I need you to live. You saved me from many things, some of which you have no idea and _I need you._ I need you to make it and I need to give you a hug of gratitude and for you to be a part of my life for the rest of my days. I'm so confused. Lucas, my boyfriend and almost fiancé, was here today and yesterday and when I was with him I finally had all the answers and all the doubts were gone and I have you to thank for that because you gave me a chance to be with him again" she told him about what happened the night before, except that now it didn't seem as right as it was when it happened and she was in Lucas's arms.

Looking at Julian now, for some reason, a very selfish and inappropriate reason, her mind drifted to their intimate moment the day before. Surely along with it also came Donald's disgusting face but then it moved back to Julian's. She remembered the feeling she had when he was inside of her and when they kissed. First it was the kiss when they had sex, then the kiss after she reassured him that she cared about him and then it was the kiss she gave him while she held his almost lifeless body in her arms. It gave her shivers to remember the moment when she thought she had lost him forever.

But why was she remembering the kisses and why did she have butterflies in her stomach as she remembered their intercourse? Then the grin he sported to her before their final kiss appeared in the mix of pictures running through her mind. It was the first time she had seen his killer smile. He was such a beautiful man but his smile was the sexiest she had ever seen.

"Julian, I need you to make it. I don't know what's happening but I can't let you go. Maybe you did more than save me yesterday and I need you to be here for me to figure it out. For us to figure it out" she looked straight at his face and then moved her gaze to his lips. His red and perfect lips and she didn't know why but she couldn't stop herself from feeling and tasting them again. She leaned down and softly brushed her lips on his. Surely he couldn't answer and his mouth was motionless but the more Brooke felt it on hers the more she needed to feel it. It wasn't a rushed kiss, especially because it was only her doing the kissing, but she prolonged it for as much as she could and had only stopped when Dr. Roberts entered the room.

The doctor had been touched by the scene in front of her. She had no doubt that Brooke really cared about Julian but as she saw the brunette kissing the sleeping man, while her tears wet his face she imagined that Brooke maybe had deeper feelings for Julian. It was the way she held his face with such care and the way her whole face looked so peaceful as she kissed him but totally tortured as she broke apart startled by her presence entering the room.

"I'm waiting for you, Julian" Brooke whispered and then moved her lips to his forehead, taking a little longer than she should.

"Hi, Brooke" Amber offered softly.

"Hi, Dr. Roberts. How is he?" Brooke sat back in her wheel chair and held his hand as the other woman read Julian's charts.

"Still no progress but it's normal to take him some hours to finally begin to answer. His body had been under a lot of stress and damage" she repeated her words from the previous night. "The good news is that he isn't worsening either"

Brooke only nodded and looked to Julian again, moving her free hand to his face while keeping the other in his.

"Do you have any family number that we can contact? Nobody came to see him although the police included his name as one of the hostages" she asked while she took some notes.

Brooke panicked a bit, letting go of his face. She had no idea of Julian's family. Damn it, she barely knew Julian and the only reason she knew his last name was because he said it when Jessica asked. Jessica… Brooke had totally forgotten about the others that had been with her in the robbery. She actually had liked Rachel and felt a connection with the redhead She'd ask Dr Roberts about her…

"Brooke?" the doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"No, I don't. As I said everything with us had been so fast. He mentioned them a few times but I don't really know if they live in Los Angeles or not" Brooke lied through her teeth but that was the best she could come up with in that moment though she thought it was odd that nobody came to visit him.

"Do you know his middle name?" the doctor asked and again Brooke couldn't answer but this time she preferred to not lie.

"I guess I'll go back to my room, I feel really tired" she avoided the question and the doctor nodded. Amber knew Brooke was avoiding it and for a moment she questioned if Brooke really was with him or if it was a case of Stockholm syndrome.

Seeing the look that the doctor was giving her Brooke knew she had to do something.

"He's an architect and he loves it. Ever since he was a little boy he used to wonder about the buildings and the constructions and the people living inside their houses. He knew for sure that he wanted to build places like that and he likes to imagine that he's actually building nests of love for happy families. He likes to drive by the shore to relax his nerves and he has the biggest heart you'll ever meet. He cares and he's brave and special. And his eyes and smile are the sweetest a man could have" Brooke looked to him the whole time and the tears were streaming down her face again.

"That's all that matters, isn't it?" Amber offered and Brooke only nodded as she resumed her ministrations on his hair and face.

"But Brooke, I'm sure the cops are going to ask more complicated questions to you than me. I shouldn't know this, but I know he's one of the criminals. He was wearing the same pattern of clothes and I also heard a conversation that I wasn't supposed to hear. I told them what you asked me to and I didn't say a word about how you two are together because if I understand you correctly you were there to return your engagement ring. So to me a few pieces seem to be missing but it's not my job to pull them together. Just be prepared to talk to them and whatever they ask, just don't lie because they'll find the truth. The Mayor's daughter was involved and the leader made it really clear that they had planned to do it while she was there and when important people are involved they get their best to do the investigation"

"I'll tell the truth, I promise and the truth is I have no idea why Julian was there. It doesn't make any sense. It's really not like him to do something like that. Trust me, that's one of the questions that I really want to know the answer"

"I trust you" she answered as she closed the chart in her hands.

"Thanks, Dr Roberts, for everything. I know I asked you too much and I know this seems really weird and confusing but I'm telling you the truth. I don't know why he was there and it had be a big coincidence that when I went to return my ex's engagement ring, Julian happened to be there, robbing and then saving the day"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll ask Cindy to bring your medication here, if you want"

"Yeah, I'm going to spend the afternoon with him if there isn't any problem" Brooke looked tenderly to the man under her touch and then to the doctor.

"No, that's okay, Brooke. I'll be back later to check on both of you"

"Okay" Brooke answered not moving her gaze away from Julian this time.

"You don't really fit into the criminal scene, Julian and I hope you can tell me how you ended up there" she whispered thinking that it was one of the first things she'd need to know to help her to figure out her feelings because right now she had no idea who she really wanted to be with. And that thought alone was crazy given all the circumstances of her relationship with Lucas and her involvement with Julian.


	11. Day Four 07:01am

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day Four. 07:01am**

It had been three days and nothing. Three whole days, seventy-two hours and Julian didn't show any sign that he'd wake up any time soon… or ever. And it was breaking Brooke's heart. She had been released the day before but she never left the hospital. She visited other victims, found out who died and committed herself to go to their funerals, starting today.

She had also spent some time with Rachel. The redhead had also been really wrecked about everything and though she wasn't injured she didn't leave the hospital either. Visiting people, Julian included, and talking to Brooke. They were becoming friends quickly and one helped the other to get over the horrible events they witnessed while they were held hostages for a few hours.

But that morning neither of them were the first to arrive at the hospital to visit one of the victims. After some convincing, she was finally there and the moment she saw him lying in the hospital bed, she ran to his arms and embraced him.

* * *

_"Won't you sleep or eat anymore?" Elijah asked seeing that it was well after midnight and Angelina didn't leave her position on the couch. It had been like that since she found out what happened to Julian. He had offered even her favorites, for free, but she didn't take anything._

_"It's your fault he's there" she mumbled._

_"Now that's not true, is it, Love? I guess Julian wouldn't risk spending the rest of his life in jail because of me, would he?" he sarcastically asked. _

_"If he survives at all" Angelina held her legs against her chest and cried. It actually hurt Elijah to see her like that._

_"I'm so sorry things had to be this way, Love" he approached her and brushed off the bangs falling over her face._

_"Please, Elijah, let me visit him. This might be the last chance I'll ever have to see him alive again. As soon as he…" she sobbed hard and the man in front of her felt his heart breaking inside of him and he reached for her and pulled her against his body "When he's not here anymore you can do whatever you want to me. It's not like I'll have a reason to live anyway" she admitted._

_"It's okay, Angie, I'll take you there tomorrow in the morning and you stay there for as long as you want. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I never expected it to end like this. And if you want to go back to his house, it's okay, I won't keep you here anymore. You're free to go Angie" Elijah finally said. The truth was ever since he found out about Julian and all the pain he caused to her, he had been feeling guilty and he knew he owed her this._

_"Thanks, Elijah" she embraced her captor in thankfulness for his mercy._

* * *

"Oh Ry, I need you so much. I'm sorry you're here. I'm so sorry. I should be here, I belong here, not you. You're special, amazing, you're the biggest person here and I'd give everything I have to be in your place" she sobbed as she held him for her life.

"I love you so much. I love you so much" she said over and over again, her tortured and shrieking voice showing her pain and desperation, in addition to the truth those words had.

"I should be here. He should have sent me to the bad guys, he shouldn't have sent you. You did nothing but love and protect me and keep me safe and what did I do in exchange? I put you here in this bed. You don't deserve it, Ry, you don't deserve it" she murmured as she rested her head on his chest.

The sobbing subsided and she started to contour his body with her hands, seeing the many bandages that she hadn't noticed when she threw herself over him. She panicked a little thinking that she had been so careless – as usual – and didn't realize that she could hurt him and worsen his condition even more by being all over him.

She lay by his side and checked if none of the bandages had started to bleed but thankfully to her small frame, she didn't seem to have caused any damage, especially because the other side of his body seemed to have been more damaged, not the one where she had been at first.

* * *

She was still crying, but now silently by his side when someone walked in. Actually they stopped on their tracks the moment they saw it and retreating a couple of steps they observed the couple in the bed.

Angie got his arm wrapped around her. She needed the comfort knowing that she was losing him, especially because she was the one who put him in such position anyway. She didn't notice the person standing in the doorway, actually her whole world was the man lying by her side and she couldn't think or see anything else.

"What am I going to do with my life now, huh? You're my everything, you're all I have and I don't know where I go from here. I never deserved you and I don't deserve what you did for me" she repeated the words she had said so many times since she arrived, except that this was the first time someone else was listening.

She was still going on her commiseration when she felt something on her stomach. It was like something was brushing her skin. She opened her eyes and turned to his face so see him fighting with his eyelashes

"You're alive" she cried throwing herself over him all over again. "You're alive, oh my God, you're alive"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't leave you alone. I promised you I wouldn't" his voice was weak and he had yet to open his eyes. "Can you get me some water" his throat was dry and it hurt to speak.

"Of course" she said and the figure in the doorway took a few steps back hiding behind the wall of his room.

Angie took him a glass and a straw and helped him to get the water.

"I'm so sorry, Ry" she hugged him trying her best to do not touch the side of his injuries. "All of this is my fault"

"I'm sorry too, Angel, but now it is over" he cried while he held her and kissed her hair "I love you, Angie, I would do it all over again for you"

"I love you too" she mumbled in a mix of tears and smiles.

* * *

Brooke was shocked and somewhat broken at the scene unfolding in front of her. Julian had someone. Someone that seemed to have been the reason why he was there in the first place. She was happy because he was awake but she honestly didn't see that coming. Why it took three days for the beautiful woman that was lying in the bed with him to finally make herself known? How could she not be there in the first day? Especially as she kept repeating she was the reason for him to be there? Brooke felt a hint of jealousy when she saw the woman all over Julian but now all she felt was anger.

Of course someone else had to be the reason why Julian was there. He wouldn't be there because he was not a criminal that she was sure from the moment she got to know him. And having the big heart that she already knew he had, it had been out of love that he did everything he did. But now she found out that he had been there because of his girlfriend and God knew if the woman in his arms now wasn't more than this. All the doctors that followed Julian knew Brooke was supposedly his girlfriend but now she had to leave because the real girlfriend had finally arrived, even if she was three days late.

On her way out Brooke let out a bitter laugh. Of course he'd wake up the moment the love of his life held him. Wasn't it always like that in the movies anyways? But she hated the curly hair girl, for being responsible for this whole mess and for not even showing up until three days after it. Julian certainly deserved someone better than that. Someone that wouldn't put him in that situation to start with and that would be by his side the moment he entered the hospital.

She was heartbroken but what did she expect? That he didn't have anyone? That he'd come back from death to be with her? She, the one who actually also had a boyfriend and had ignored him the best she could in the past three days, though he was devastated and also feeling guilty for everything that happened to her? How could she have been so stupid and selfish? What was she doing? She had lost her sanity along with some blood because that was the only explanation left for her actions ever since she woke up from surgery.

She tried to get herself together before she stepped out of the hospital. She hasn't noticed until now but she was crying while she made the so familiar way through the corridors that at first seemed like a maze.

People had died and although she didn't know them, she felt like she needed and wanted to go to the funerals. She had only decided to spend a little more time with Julian before she finally went but she wished she had never had that idea.

* * *

The next day had been worse than she imagined it would be and although having Rachel with her helped a lot it was still too much to see all those families crying over their loved ones coffins. It was heartbreaking and somehow she had let go of all the rage she felt towards the girl holding Julian the previous day. It was nobody's fault that those monsters had such cruelty and coldness in their hearts. Regardless of Julian and his lady, it'd happen the same way and she was sure the result would be much worse if he wasn't in the picture.

It wasn't her place to judge the woman Julian chose to love and what other things he did in the name of said love and though the rage left her heart, the jealousy never did. Actually it only seemed more intense now because that just proved how amazing Julian was. He risked his life, his dignity and all things she was sure were important to him because of the woman he loved. It'd make any woman in the world jealous but especially a woman who had been so intimate with him and lived through some intense moments by his side.

She felt an urgency to see him again. Girlfriend, fiancé, wife or whoever the girl was, Brooke still cared a lot about the man that saved her life and she wanted to see him one more time.

She was surprised to find Angelina still lying on his chest. It seemed like the girl never left as she wore the same clothes and it somehow broke Brooke again. But how could she be so selfish? She had a boyfriend for God's sake and the important thing was that Julian was awake. How could she be hurt because he had someone? She had no right to feel like that especially because his life was on line.

* * *

He thought of her. He thought of her the whole time since he had been awake. It was odd that she had come to visit him every day but missed the one day when he woke up. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her. He did his best to try to keep her away from his thoughts but sometimes he didn't listen to what the doctors, nurses and not even Angie was saying because he was lost in his thoughts about her.

He had barely slept that night. Not because of Angie's body against his. She was so light; actually he noticed she was even smaller than she was the last time he had seen her. He was worried about his little Angel because it wasn't healthy to be that thin but that could wait until he was released. He'd make sure to take care of her diet when they were back at their place.

His eyes were closed but he heard the footsteps of someone approaching. He didn't open them because he knew it was probably a nurse that was going to give him more medication but the closeness never came and he finally opened his eyes to see her standing in his room's doorway looking elsewhere.

"Brooke?" he called out not too loud because he didn't want to wake up the girl in his arms. He could only imagine how devastated she was. She didn't look like she was okay. He still had a picture of her face in his mind when he first saw her at the store and the many hours that came after their first encounter. She was terrified by them but she looked so beautiful but now as she stood there she just looked broken and her face wasn't anything like the one he had memorized in his head.

The brunette was too busy telling herself what a horrible person she was for thinking about his girlfriend that she couldn't listen to his low voice.

"Brooke" he tried a little louder and Angie actually stirred in his arms but Brooke was still looking to nowhere as if she was in a trance. He tried for a third time and though it had been enough to wake Angie up it hadn't brought Brooke's attention.

"Hey" Angie's hoarse voice came out quietly and though it had been much lower than Julian's last attempt somehow it got Brooke's attention that looked at the couple on the stretcher. Her eyes locked with Julian and instead of answering the girl in his arms he kept his eyes on the one that stood in the doorway of his hospital room. "Hey"

Angie also realized the other woman in the room and seeing how Julian was looking at her she knew she wasn't the one he was talking to.

"You're awake" Brooke offered him a small smile and looking briefly to Angie in his arms she looked down to her hands.

"Would you give me a few minutes?" he finally acknowledged the curly haired woman lying with him.

"Sure. I'll get us something to eat" she said kissing him lightly on the cheek and standing up. As she passed by the brunette she nodded shyly and left the room. Brooke watched carefully their interaction and only a blind couldn't see how it was filled of love. The way he looked at her and the way he touched her showed Brooke enough of his feelings to the woman that just left the room.

"How are you?" he asked concerned seeing her arm taped up.

"I'm okay and you?" Brooke looked everywhere but his face. She was still debating with herself for caring so much about the man in front of her.

"Sore" he offered a soft smile.

"And the others?" he asked some seconds later breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know yet" she lied "I know a couple of them were shot too and so were the robbers but I don't know how they are" she didn't know how stable he was to get the horrible news of the many deaths. When she left in such a hurry the previous day she didn't think about looking for doctors to let them know he was awake and today she had been extra careful to not be noticed by anyone in the hospital's staff. They probably already knew she wasn't his girlfriend and some would probably be thinking about admitting her to the psychiatric wing of the hospital. She knew she didn't seem sane when she cared more about the man that had sex with her in front of another one and who was part of the gang that kept her captive.

"Oh" was all Julian said. He truly hoped nobody else had died. Not even the criminals, because they had to pay for all the pain they caused to their lives. Why would he be the only one to pay for it? But as he looked to Brooke looking so broken in the doorway he knew that he was the one that deserved the most horrible punishment, in addition to Donald, who caused it all. What he did to her wasn't human and he shouldn't be allowed to leave the hospital except if they meant to take him to the jail. He was responsible for breaking someone as special as Brooke. He didn't need to know a lot more about her but he had learned enough in those few hours. He had learned how loving and lovely she was. He had seen her heart and it was even more beautiful than she looked, if anything could be more beautiful than she was. She was also forgiving and warm. He couldn't understand how she could forgive him. If that was Angie he knew he would make sure to torture the guy that raped her while a sick man watched. He would torture the guy until he begged to die and after stretching it for a few more days he would finally kill him. That was how he felt, that was what he thought should happen to him.

"I just came to check on you, I better get going" she said after some minutes, still avoided his gaze.

"Thanks for coming" he answered thinking for a moment that she didn't know about the others but still checked on him, not only today but every day except the day before. He had been able to listen to her voice as she talked to him. The doctors later explained to him that he was out only because of the shock and the stress his body had been under. There wasn't any brain damage as he never really injured his head and that was why he had been able to listen to everything around him while he was 'awake' although most time he was asleep. Still his body took three days to finally find strength to allow him to open his eyes, move and speak.

Brooke only nodded looking at him pretty quickly and turned around to leave but as she took the first step he called her. "Yes" her voice was soft and low and she only turned her face back, still not looking at him and with her back to him.

"I heard you" he simply uttered and it made Brooke turn her body towards him. Was it what she was thinking?

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I heard you every day and I really tried to answer but I guess my body couldn't do it" he admitted and she felt her heart fluttering in her chest. It wasn't only about the words but how they were spoken. It was about his eyes. And how she loved those eyes. She had become attached to them to an extent that she couldn't rationally explain. Actually she couldn't rationally explain anything that happened between them and how she felt about him. But now those eyes showed how desperately he wanted to be able to speak, just to answer her.

"You saved my life and so many others, Julian, you may not know it yet but you're a hero to this city" and for the first time since they left the store Julian could see a glimpse of the girl that had shaken him.

"I'm anything but a hero" the memories of what he had done to her rushed through his mind, leading him to look away. He knew that he wouldn't ever be able to look at her and not remember her broken face as he raped her. He would never forget how she cried during the whole ordeal and even more brokenly after it. Those images would haunt him for the rest of his life and he just hoped they had a very big punishment for him at store.

Brooke saw the pain in his eyes and she knew what was crossing his thoughts even if she barely knew him. Ignoring how vulnerable she felt in that moment because of the woman he proclaimed to love walked to his bed and reached for his hand and face. "Julian, don't"

He only shook his head and moved his hand slowly to the one that held his face, removing it.

"Julian" Brooke tried to reach out to the man that changed her life so drastically but it didn't seem to work so she cupped his face with her hands and turned it to her "You _are_ my hero" she whispered and looking into his tearing eyes she leaned down and brushed her lips on his softly and briefly but the small and tender contact had been enough to fuel the anger and jealousy of the person that was now standing in the doorway.


	12. Day Five 09:23am

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day Five. 09:23am**

The moment their lips crashed, ever so softly, Julian felt his heart racing in his chest. He spent the day before trying to erase everything that had happened between them in the few hours they spent together in that store. He tried to deny the feelings that he knew were rising because he couldn't do it; he shouldn't do it. He tried the best he could to take Brooke out of his head but it seemed impossible and the moment she touched him everything that he tried so hard to erase had been brought to the surface again, in full swing. And then she did the unthinkable and kissed him and unlike the first time she did it in that same bed, his lips moved along with hers. It was quick and tender but it was enough for him to know that he tried to forget her too late. She had already left her mark on him and he was afraid that nothing could change that.

His lips were exactly like she remembered. And she did spend a good part of her days trying to remember how they tasted against her own. They tasted like perfection. It was the immaculate union and the indescribable taste. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand and her stomach flip. It had been just a few mere seconds but it sent air to her lungs and she found herself really breathing again.

"You forgot your phone in the car" the annoyed voice interrupted them and Brooke stopped her movements immediately. She knew that voice too well.

"Lucas…" she closed her eyes but although not touching, her face was still too close to Julian and he suddenly remembered how she had mentioned that she had a fiancé and he was named Lucas. That must be the infuriated blond standing in the doorway now, looking like he could kill Julian. Maybe that was what Julian should do after all. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to bring the rape to court. He didn't want to expose Brooke even more than he already had. Nobody needed to know about his disgusting acts with her while they stayed there. But seeing how the man in the doorway looked like he could kill him, Julian wondered if he should tell Lucas what really happened in there. He didn't need to know the blond, whose face was red, to know that he loved Brooke more than anything else in his life. Anyone that was lucky enough to have the brunette in their lives would die for her. And certainly kill too. The moment Julian told him the truth Lucas would put an end to his pain but looking back at Brooke, and seeing how she looked flushed and confused, Julian knew he couldn't do it to her. It would send Lucas to jail for the rest of his life and he couldn't destroy her life any more than he already had. He had to find another way to be punished as he deserved. A way that wouldn't break that girl more than she had already been. By him nonetheless.

"I've got your favorite, you're lucky we have a Starbucks across the street. Latte, extra foam" Angelina said cheerily as she entered the room not really catching any of the tension in the air. She didn't even realize Brooke was moving away from a very close position from Julian but she did realize he didn't acknowledge her and talked to Brooke instead.

"I'm sorry for everything Brooke" his eyes were tortured and filled with sorrow and Angie could swear she hadn't seen such anguish not even directed at her and she knew she had made Julian life really difficult and painful at some moments.

"You shouldn't be sorry, Julian. If someone is responsible for me being here today and not buried in a cemetery, that's you. You saved many lives that day and I appreciate what you did" she tried to put her heart in those words. She needed to convince him that what he did was heroic and brave.

"I'm leaving" Lucas announced irritation clear in his voice. Not only did he have to see his girlfriend, fiancée or whatever kissing another man but she was also there professing her gratitude and appreciation to said man. That was more than he could take.

"I'm going with you, Lucas" she announced and the blond was somewhat relieved that she wouldn't let him leave because he didn't know what he was going to do about it. She seemed to care about the man lying in the hospital bed much more than he was comfortable with and that made the kiss they shared something even bigger.

"I brought you some coffee too, I thought you were going to spend more time" Angie then turned to Brooke and the brunette was surprised by the gesture. The woman had stepped in the room a few seconds after Lucas made himself known and while she didn't see the kiss she probably still saw Brooke in a compromising position, Brooke's face too close to her boyfriend or whatever but still she was being nice to Brooke. The brunette shook her head slightly. It only made sense that Julian had a woman with a big heart by his side. That was what he deserved and someone had certainly assured it. Whatever reason the curly haired girl had to put Julian in such situation in the first place couldn't have been on purpose. Maybe it had been one of those situations where you don't have control at all and just the day before she seemed devastated for being the responsible for her boyfriend lying in a hospital bed probably going straight to jail when he was released.

"Thank you, I'm Brooke" the student walked to the girl and accepted her offer while Angie smiled, though she was confused about the situation with the blond guy and the two brunettes and why the guy standing in the doorway seemed to be so irritated.

"I'm Angelina, or simply Angie, nice to meet you Brooke" the light brown haired woman handed the cup to Brooke who smiled back and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Angie but I have to leave now. Get better Julian" she thanked the girl and then turned to the man that looked confused but also hurt.

"Thanks Brooke" he said quietly with a faint smile while the light haired brunette looked between them catching the tension only now and seeing that something else happened, though she couldn't say exactly what.

Without any word to any of the occupants of the room, Lucas turned on his heels and walked away, leading Brooke to go after him just as soon.

"Did something happen?" the girl asked confused by the events unfolding in front of her.

"A lot of things happened in the past few days Angie, but the only important thing is that you're here and now you're free" he accepted the cup she offered him and watched as she sat by the bedside chair.

"But you may not be, Ry" she remembered the policemen who came to his bedroom the previous day to ask him some questions.

"It was never about me, Angel, it was never about me…" he answered as he looked to where Brooke had just left following her fiancé.

* * *

The only reason why he had gone back to the hospital was to give the mobile to her. That phone was the only way for him to talk to Brooke. She would only come to him when she wanted but he needed to check on her, he needed to know how she was holding up. He couldn't go the whole day without hearing from her and the device in his hands was the only way she allowed him to contact her. He couldn't wait only for when she appeared late at night in his apartment.

But he never imagined that he'd enter some guy's room to see her kissing him. And the way her hands were cupping his face made it clear to Lucas that she was the one who initiated it. And the way they looked at each other after he finally found some words was worse than the kiss itself. It seemed like there was something there, something much bigger than just two lips touching and while it hurt Lucas a lot in that moment it just enraged him.

"Brooke you kissed him!" Lucas argued loudly as they reached his car.

"Lucas you should kiss him too. Can't you see that if it wasn't for him I could be dead now?" Brooke answered back as she entered his car. She didn't know what she was going to do about this situation; she was confused about her feelings towards both men. The feeling all over her body when Julian actually kissed her back couldn't be compared to when she kissed Lucas after she woke up. But she knew the man by her side now and she believed most of the days that he loved her. And there was Angelina, or Angie, or Angel as she had heard Julian say the previous day. Should she be pining for a man that although set her heart on fire also had someone in his life? Someone he loved to the point of becoming a criminal just to save them. She knew she should walk away from his life because he already had someone but the more she learned about Julian and who he really was the more she wanted to be near him and farther from Lucas but she had decided to leave with the blond anyway.

"If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be a hostage in the first place" he blew off. When Brooke admitted that Julian was initially one of the criminals he couldn't understand why she still cared about his recovery and hoped for him to wake up. Because it was clear that she didn't want Julian to rotten in jail for what happened.

Brooke had shared that important piece of information because she tried. She really tried to open herself to Lucas after everything she lived through in those hours. Brooke had always been collected about her feelings when she was hurting. She normally shut completely down. It all started when her parents died. She knew they didn't have the perfect marriage and she was used to seeing and hearing their many arguments but when she lost them it didn't matter anymore. She missed them, they were flawed but they tried to stay together for her sake. They didn't love each other anymore, and she wasn't even sure if they ever did as their marriage had been planned by their families to merge their fortunes.

She didn't talk about the horrible fights she had witnessed while growing up and how in more than a few occasions they had been violent. She was an only child and she didn't feel comfortable sharing this with her friends when they all seemed to have just the perfect and loving parents. Brooke could never say her parents didn't love her but the lack of love between them damaged her more than they ever realized.

Growing up she didn't have anybody to share her pain with and when they died in a car accident when she was fifteen it only became worse. It wasn't a common knowledge to everybody in the city that Richard and Victoria didn't have a perfect marriage. Most people thought the richest family in town was as happy as their family portrait and when they died everyone who approached Brooke to offer their sorrows couldn't stop talking about how happy they were. She never found any comforting words and she learned that even when she tried, nobody could offer anything to comfort her through her painful patches. And that was when she stopped bothering sharing anything at all. And Lucas knew she was like that.

But now she had tried to share it with him. Not only because of her but also because of her boyfriend. She was very conflicted about what to do but she knew she had to at least reciprocate everything he was doing for her. She felt like this time she needed someone to at least try to make things better for her. She had nightmares about those hours and sometimes when she blinked she remembered things that she wished had never happened. But she should have known better. Nothing changed, no matter how awful and painful the situation was nobody would ever be able to make it even slightly better.

"He didn't plan the robbery; he helped not only me but all those people. We're alive because of him and if anything _you_ brought me to that store" she burst but regretted it the moment the words went out "I didn't mean it like this. Lucas, I could have been raped. He not only saved my life but he also saved me from being violated" she blurted the information she didn't want to ever say out loud. The memories of that moment were the worst of her whole life.

"And that gives you a reason to kiss him?" in his enraged condition he barely absorbed her words. It was like his anger didn't allow him to acknowledge that his girlfriend could have been raped because now he was blind from jealousy.

"Wasn't it the reason why you kissed Bonnie when the car ran over her in front of the school? Wasn't it because you were her hero? Didn't you kiss her back because you thought you were losing her?" Brooke fired back. How come she shared that important piece of information with him for the first time and he didn't even seem to care? All he could seem to care was about her kissing the guy who saved her life? Moments like this never helped Brooke's security issues about their relationship.

"Peyton was my friend Brooke! What would you do if you saw someone you've known your whole life being shot? I loved her but you didn't meet this guy until three days ago! He is nothing!" he yelled as he drove. He couldn't believe she was actually comparing the two situations. What could have happened to Brooke in those hours to change her so drastically? She wasn't reasonable anymore and maybe he'd need to look for professional help.

"He may be nothing for you but he was everything for me while I was there. You will never know how I felt when that guy threatened to rape me, you will never know how disgusting he was and how Julian risked his own life to save mine. You will never know how it is to feel that you could be killed at any minute but also know that someone was willing to risk their life to prevent it and the fact that I didn't ever hear of this man before three days ago just makes what he did for me bigger! You will never know how it is to be afraid of never seeing the man I love again, the man that I regretted saying 'no' to and feeling like I was being punished for turning his proposal down" Brooke confessed some of the thoughts that crossed her mind while she cried after Julian and she had had sex. In the turmoil of her thoughts she thought about Lucas, her parents, the people the criminals killed and obviously what had just happened on in that office table.

Lucas was silent for a moment. He didn't expect that. Ever since the robbery Brooke had been so unpredictable. She spent most of the time in the hospital, no matter how much Lucas told her to let it go and now he knew why she was there. He knew who she was there for. She used to arrive at his apartment and lie on his chest and cry while he tried to comfort her with soothing words. She would sleep in his arms and though she would never say a word to him, he knew he was the one she came back to. But the moment he saw her kissing the guy he thought if she wasn't crying on his chest because the guy she really wanted to cry on was unconscious. Brooke hadn't kissed him or allowed any other sort of physical contact ever since the night she woke up. She would only cry but then she kissed this guy.

He stopped the car. He realized with so many things going on in his head he couldn't just be able to drive and that would probably lead both of them to come back to the hospital very soon.

"How do you expect me to feel when I walk in on you kissing a guy that for all I know planned the robbery that almost cost me your life? How do you expect me to feel when you didn't do as much to me ever since you left that hospital, Brooke? I don't know where we stand. You say things like this in one minute and in the other you won't say anything. You say you're thankful for the guy who allowed you to come back to me and fix what you're now considering a mistake but ever since you're back you haven't done _anything_ that showed me you really wanted to be with me. You didn't even share with me that you got almost raped Brooke! I don't know what happened in there because you won't tell me. I'm trying to understand you, I'm trying to be there for you but I don't even know where there is because I don't know where you stand or what happened. And I don't know because you won't let me know. I want to help, I want to save you Brooke but it seems like you don't want to be saved by me. Actually the only thing you shared with me was about _him_ and that wasn't the most reassuring information I could get especially if a couple of days later I find my girlfriend kissing a criminal" he moved his hands from the steering wheel to his hair. Everything was so confusing now that his rage was finally subsiding and with that the frustration grew. Understanding Brooke had always been a challenge to Lucas because she never let her walls down completely, not even after so many years and he didn't know if they could really have a relationship when she wasn't willing to be fully let him in.

"I wish I had answers to give you Lucas. I wish I knew where I stand and what I want but I don't. Sometimes I feel like everything that happened in that store was to punish me for saying no to you. But then I remember the events while I was there and what really led me to say no to you. I don't know where I stand Lucas but I think it's only fair for you to know where _we_ stand. And that's nowhere. I can't be with you right now Lucas" she explained and taking her cell phone she opened the door and stepped outside leaving Lucas bewildered.

* * *

_AN: So I guess you guys didn't read my note in the prologue. I decided to adapt this story to The Vampire Diaries (Delena) as a way to complete this one to OTH as I didn't feel like inspired to write OTH fics anymore. This way I don't leave any story incomplete. I changed a few things in this update and from now on everything is new. xoxo, Babi  
_


	13. Day Fifteen 12:29pm

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day Fifteen. 12:29pm**

The day after Brooke left, left Julian in a whirlwind of emotions. He had a long conversation with asking Angelina to lie about their connection. She was supposed to pretend to be his roommate and nothing else. It was difficult to convince her especially because she didn't know why he wanted to keep her a secret but she finally agreed. It helped that when she first came to his room she didn't really ask for permission to visit him, but she walked around the rooms until she finally found him. The doctors didn't ask any questions about who she was when they arrived in his room just after he woke up.

But to keep Angelina's identity a secret he had to go further. He asked the hospital staff to do not allow his father to visit him, to not even come near his room. It became even easier to assure it the day they moved him to a more private room as the police finally decided to divulge that he was one of the criminals and should be kept handcuffed and isolated from the other patients. Paul would disapprove of Angelina being around and he would immediately know why Julian was involved in such events in the first place.

Almost a couple of weeks later Julian was finally being released from the hospital but he didn't think he was making a lot of progress as he was going straight to jail. Being kept handcuffed in his stretcher the past weeks wasn't a pleasant experience but at least he was in a good environment and the same couldn't be said about prison. Brooke, Angelina and Rachel were there with him every day and even the Mayor paid him a visit to thank for everything he did for his daughter.

Rachel had convinced her father that if it wasn't for Julian most people, if not everybody, could have ended up dead that day. And while Joseph Gatina was at first reluctant in believing his daughter he finally concluded that the way Julian handled everything with the police made him a decent man. But he wanted to know why he was there in the first place, on the wrong side, if he was paying the lawyers that were going to defend him on court.

"Who are you protecting Julian?" Mr. Gartner asked.

"I told you I'm not protecting anyone. I had a debt with the guy, who already confirmed it and he blackmailed me to participate in the robbery to call it quits as Joe was paying quite a nice amount to the help" Julian said for the third or fourth time. He didn't know why couldn't believe it that he had the debt with Elijah and not someone else.

"But we know you're lying and while the guy matches your story we know he's lying too" Mr. Reeves completed.

"Guys, I had a debt with someone who blackmailed me. I could have said no but I said yes and that's what got me in the robbery. I changed my mind the moment I stepped inside that store and I tried to redeem my actions by helping those people to be freed. That's all I have to say to you and that's all I have to say to the jury" Julian was adamant and fierce but the lawyers were experienced and they seemed to have noticed that throughout the whole conversation Julian never sounded like he wanted to be released and free from jail. He seemed resigned.

"Do you want to escape jail, Mr. Baker?" the older lawyer asked and watched as Julian looked at him confused.

"Of course I want to. I know I have to pay for entering that store in the first place and for doing what I did there and I know none of my acts after I was there are enough to justify my first action of going but I never meant to rob anything or make some money with it and I definitely didn't plan to kill anyone. I just did what I had to do in order to have my life back" he answered although he thought he should really be in prison for the rest of his life. He didn't want to be on jail that long, especially if it was because of the deaths he had tried the best he could to avoid. He didn't want to get rotten there but he felt that was what he deserved for doing what he did to Brooke. Deep in his heart he hoped it'd be enough punishment for his actions but he was sure no time in jail would make up for what he did to the brunette that still was so great to him.

"It doesn't look like that to me, son" the elder looked softly to the young man in front of him.

"And why is that?" Julian offered a sarcastic smile.

"Because of what's right now in your chest" he pointed to Julian's upper body.

"My heart? You say this because of my heart?" Julian asked surprised

"No, because of what you're wearing covering you chest. The answer had been there all the time Mr. Baker"

"What? The wrestling club?" Julian followed the man's gaze to his T-shirt and didn't really understand what practicing a sport had to do with the fact that they knew he was protecting someone.

"You've wrestled for UCLA for the past four years, Mr. Baker, in the last two you've been in many official competitions and even after it as you're affiliated to the American Wrestling Federation"

"So the fact that I'm an athlete in my leisure time rules me out? If I had been successful in those fights and actually won those tournaments I wouldn't need to go to that robbery in the first place! I was just trying to make some money to pay my debt. My passion has always been architecture and wrestling was only a hobby that I was good at and that brought me some money a few times" Julian reasoned. He was telling them the truth and he couldn't understand why it was so hard for them to believe. The only thing he kept out was Angie but that was irrelevant to the case. Regardless if the debt was his or hers, it didn't make up for the fact he was part of a robbery.

"While you were still at college you were good and in our research we found out that the federation had tried to convince you to compete full time last year but you refused although you wanted to be kept a member. Two months before the robbery you fought in two AWF official competitions but unfortunately for you the time you spent without training didn't work in your favor"

"I'd like to say that I'm following you here but I don't really have a clue what does it have to do with my debt with Elijah"

"It's impossible for you to be the one who made the debt Julian, that's what we're trying to tell you here and I have to add to the list that you're a terrible liar" Mr. Reeves offered with a sympathetic smile. He knew people like Julian who got themselves involved in such horrible things, that they would never do if someone they loved didn't get involved first.

"Because I wrestle? You'd be surprised" Julian knew where they were going and he slapped himself mentally for never really thinking about it before.

"You don't need to tell us that, Mr. Baker, we aren't naïve. But what you may not remember is that you were tested. For the past four years you were constantly tested and six times only in the past two months during the competitions"

"According to Mr. Curtis you had quite a debt with him, something that doesn't fit the scenario you're trying to sell to us" the younger lawyer spoke again.

"So if you really want to escape the maximum punishment in that court you better trust us and tell us the whole story Mr. Baker" Mr. Reeves leaned on the table, looking softly to the young man.

"I gave you my version of the facts and that's all I have to say about this matter"

"You don't understand it properly Julian. We actually have good odds in this case given all you did while you were there. Most of the hostages were very positive about you in their testimonies to the cops. Everybody knows you weren't supposed to be there but those businesses with Elijah are as much illegal and admitting them will work against you, against the image we need to build for people to really believe what you just told us" the elder tried to reason but he knew it was a lost cause. If he did as much as getting involved in a crime in the name of love, he would do anything to protect who he loved so strongly. Even if it meant he would rot in prison.

"If that's the price I have to pay to be considered innocent I guess I might just plead for guilt and spare everybody's time and money" Julian didn't give any space for doubts. He hoped they realized it was final.

"Don't be unwise Julian" Mr. Gartner advised but Reeves knew that was it and started to collect the papers that had been spread out across the desk.

"Misters I'm thankful for Mayor Gatina and for what you've done for me too but that's all I have to say to you and that's all I'll say on court. Now if you excuse me, I might present myself to the cops and head to jail. Have a good day" Julian was adamant and in that moment the lawyers knew that there was no way Julian would confess who he was protecting.

* * *

"Thank you for coming" he said as soon as she got the phone, sitting across of him, in the other side of glass.

"You didn't even need to ask, you know I would come here as many times as possible" Angelina explained.

"Angie, I need to talk to you about something serious and I need you to do exactly as I say. I need you to promise me that you won't question or deny me this. This is the only thing I'll ever ask you"

"I owe you, Ry. I can't deny you anything" she offered guiltily keeping her voice low.

"Hey, I don't regret anything I ever did because of you. I love you Angelina and I should be there for you before it all happened. If I had been a better…" he tried to comfort her but she cut him off.

"You couldn't protect me from this, Julian. Nobody could. I'm the only one to blame"

"It doesn't really matter now. They got Elijah and he is already in jail" he revealed and he could see that she was hurt by the development.

"I didn't have a chance to ask him this but they said that he won't reveal who had the debt with him. He won't mention your name and neither will I"

"It's not fair that both of you are here because of me. I'm the only one that should have been punished, Julian. I was the one who created that debt and Elijah had every right to want to receive his money especially when I owed him so much already. Yeah, he didn't have a right to blackmail you or to drug me and kidnap me but I voluntarily came to him and I won't deny it"

"Angie, I became a criminal because of this and your ex-boyfriend is also in jail for the same reason. We won't get you involved. I despise his guts but I'm thankful that I didn't have to ask him to keep you out of this. If you don't want to dismiss what I did for you, please, leave town and stay away until they finish the investigation and the trial is done. I don't regret what I did but it will be useless if you get involved in this. To the jury and the judge it doesn't make any difference who created that debt. What really matters is that I was blackmailed by your kidnapping to be in that crime and that I helped saving the hostages instead of helping the criminals. You won't make any difference and I want you to start a new life. That was why I did it. Please" he reasoned and also pleaded the woman in front of him and he could see how broken she was about the consequences of her actions. He had tried to convince her more than once that it wasn't her fault that Elijah had kidnapped her and blackmailed him but she reasoned back that if she didn't owe him so much money there wouldn't be any reason why Elijah would ask Julian to be part of the robbery.

She finally agreed and they exchanged a few more words before she left and Julian was relieved to know that the first part of his plan had been done. He only needed to convince one more person to be out of this and he wouldn't waste any time to do it.

* * *

"Rachel called me saying that you asked the lawyers to ask me to come" Brooke offered through the phone attached on the wall.

"Yes" Julian simply answered.

"I'm here" she offered a soft smile but he couldn't bring himself to keep looking at her.

"The trial will be in a couple of weeks and I know Mr. Gartner and Mr. Reeves contacted each of the hostages and tried to convince them to testify in my defense" he explained still avoiding to look straight at her.

"They didn't have to do much convincing. Everyone is more than willing to testify in your favor, Julian" she kept her tender facial expression and it was almost suffocating Julian. He just wanted her to forget about his existence with all her kindness and forgiveness. Seeing Brooke was torturous.

"I really appreciate it Brooke and I think having thirteen witnesses willing to help me is more than enough" he looked completely away, looking at the wall by his side.

"Why thirteen? Mrs. Connors was already released from the hospital and she's one of the most grateful to you" Brooke thought about the last of the hostages released from the hospital just a few days before Julian. Mrs. Connors had been shot in the crossfire and although only one bullet hit her, it had caused enough damage.

"I'm not talking about her, Brooke" he kept his attention on the phone.

"Who then?" she frowned not understanding who wouldn't agree to testify for him.

"You. I don't want you to testify" he finally looked at her again and she was shocked to see the detachment in his voice and eyes.

"You can't ask me this" she shook her head slightly, not believing what he was asking. How come he could accept everyone's help but not hers?

"Yes I can. I already demanded the lawyers to remove you from the list of witnesses. I just wanted to be the one to let you know" once again he broke visual contact with her. It was overwhelming after everything that happened between the two of them not only during those hours but the days that followed them.

"I'll enroll myself in the prosecution witnesses if I have to but you're not stopping me here, Julian" her eyes were teary and her voice embargoed as she talked and he knew she was on verge of crying.

"If you do this I'll tell them the truth about what happened between the two of us" he was adamant although it was breaking him to see her like that, giving him one more reason to do not look at her at all.

"I'll deny it" she was just as firm in her position.

"Brooke you should know that they suspect you and Rachel developed something they call Stockholm Syndrome, something about being sympathetic to a criminal and I guess if you tell them that we made love opposite to my… version, they'll know who to believe" he reasoned and he knew it was a low blow but he wouldn't allow her to share with those people the horrible moments she lived through in that room. She had already been exposed and violated enough. He knew his trial would be streamed live from the court by a news channel and he wouldn't allow her to let the country know what really happened there between the two of them. But he knew if he simply asked her, she wouldn't agree so he had to resort to hurting her instead.

"Do you think I'm sick? That I'm delusional? I'm absolutely aware of my acts Julian and as far as I can tell Rachel is too. What you did _for_ me made me develop feelings for you. The way you took care not only of me but also of all those people is what made my heart want you. The moment I saw your eyes, while you held that gun with shaking hands made me notice you. It has nothing to do with some disturbance" she couldn't hold back the tears. They'd been together for so many days, as friends, while she followed his recovery in the hospital. They talked and Angelina shared many stories with her and Rachel. The more she learned about Julian Baker, the more she found herself falling for him. It was shocking and greatly painful to know he thought so little of her and her feelings.

"Brooke, that's exactly what people with the syndrome do. They hold onto the good things – or the less horrible things the criminals did and develop some sort of understanding and acceptance. That's exactly what I see here" his voice was cold, devoid of emotions and his eyes were just blank. Brooke didn't recognize the man in front of her.

"Oh yeah? And do those people have sex with the criminals? Do they kiss them and risk their own lives to save them? I can't believe you Julian. You, of all people should know that my affection for you is genuine because of what _we_ had together during those hours not because of some stupid emotional disease. But I guess the affectionate experience was unilateral"

"Brooke I'm sorry I'm not saying you're sick, it's just something you developed while you were under a stressful and violent situation" he tried to soften his speech, seeing her hurting that much was taking a toll on him and he couldn't keep doing it if she looked so vulnerable and hurt.

"I'm testifying Julian, I'm going to say everything that happened to me and to each of those hostages and I'll tell them every little thing you did from the moment you put that gun to my back and you can't stop me" she wiped her tears away, looking bravely at him, before hanging up the phone and walking away, leaving Julian totally broken behind her.

* * *

The trial day had finally come. Almost a month later the real story had been exhaustively propagated not only in Los Angeles but in the whole country. Most people were very supportive of Julian. It was revealed he was part of the crime because he had been blackmailed but he had asked the authorities to keep it under wraps which sort of business led him to be threatened by Elijah, who was also in jail for his own crimes.

The first to talk was accusation and it was clear to everybody in the jury that not even the prosecutor was pressuring Julian too much. Arnold Fish the lead of the prosecution team in Julian's process had talked to Julian in two previous occasions, both of them in the presence of his lawyers and he was convinced that the story Julian told them was true but he couldn't drop the accusation, the state of California had to do something about the crime that killed six innocent people, even if Julian did everything in his power to avoid those deaths.

The prosecutor addressed many of the situations in the robbery and brought a psychologist to explain to the jury what Stockholm syndrome was. Despite believing Julian and not really wanting him to be punished for something he shouldn't, he had to explain each of the facts clearly, it was his job. The jury soon learned that in some cases, for many reasons, victims of crimes developed positive feelings for criminals and even related to him or her. The doctor had been clear to say that despite the genuineness of Julian's actions it could blur the hostages' judgment and lead them to offer biased reports about the events of the crime.

After his explanation it was finally time for Julian to answer the prosecution's questions. He made basic questions about Julian's actions during the most important events in the crime and when the defendant answered them all and the only big question remaining was the one that he knew the jury had in mind too.

"Why were you there, Mr. Baker?" Mr. Fish asked.

* * *

_AN: brand new chapter. I reposted the others because **May** my beta edited them to me. Now it's brand new. My complementary explanations are in the prologue and in the previous chapter._

_Let me know your thoughts.  
_

_Babi  
_


	14. Day TwentyNine 10:32am

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day Twenty-Nine 10:32am**

"_Why were you there, Mr. _Baker_?" Mr. Fish asked._

"I was blackmailed. I had a debt and I couldn't make the money and the guy who I owed money to threatened and kidnapped people around me to get me into the robbery. A few days before it he had propositioned me to be part of the robbery to clean my debt with him but I had declined saying that I wouldn't do it but when he kidnapped people important to me I was left with no other option" Julian stated the truth although most people knew he had been blackmailed they were yet to know why and that was what the prosecutor was going to try to convince Julian to say.

"I guess there is only one way to have a debt with a drug dealer" Mr. Fish said after all the facts had been reported. "And I know this is part of the defense's job to show evidence that may help you but I suppose it is part of my job to get the facts straight. You've been a wrestler, Mr. Baker. You've fought for the American Wrestling Federation for four years in a row and this year you competed in two official competitions. It's part of the rules to have the athletes tested for drugs constantly and you've been tested over fifty times, Mr. Baker, six of them being just four months ago and never have there been any illegal substance detected in your samples. You're an athlete Mr. Baker even if you stopped fighting in the past year for the exception of those two competitions where you hadn't been successful. So the question is: who bought almost 50K in drugs from Mr. Elijah Curtis? Because it's clear it wasn't you Mr. Baker"

"Whoever it is I'm not telling you, I guess I already made it clear. Everything I did was because the most important person in my life needed me to do it for them. I won't tell you their name, I won't let them testify for me. I failed to protect them once and I'm not doing it again. I gave you everything I could. I never planned to be part of that robbery but I don't regret being there because it was to save the one person I truly care about in this world and I can't regret it either because of those people that I helped. I tried to do my best to save those lives and I have each of them testifying for me saying exactly the same thing. I know your job here is to accuse me and I'm fine with it. I'll tell you everything you want but I won't tell the name you want me to tell you. This person can still have a good life. I'm the one who messed up so I'm the one who has to pay. I gave them a new chance, a chance of a new beginning and there is no way in hell that I will take it away from them dragging their name in this. I don't know if any of you ever had a relative, a spouse, a close friend, or your girlfriend destroying their lives in the world of drugs. You see that they will try to stop but it seems to be bigger than them. I don't know whose angst is bigger, theirs for trying to stop it only to crumble back to the addiction or the ones around them who are desperately trying to find a way to help. I've been there and I know how it's painful and torturous to find someone you love barely conscious and destroying their lives like that. This was the only chance I had to give this person a fresh start and I won't exchange some years in prison for their chance to have a life again. Even if you decide that I should be an inmate for the rest of days. I'm sorry" Julian was steady in his position and Mr. Fish looked at him with sympathy.

"No further questions" the prosecutor said and walked back to his seat.

Jessica was the first defense witness to give her testimony. The small woman, who Julian looked at with affection, was so fragile and small but now she seemed like a different person. She sounded determined and brave and he wondered if it was because of him or the robbery that changed her forever.

"More than anyone else in that room I owe my life to Julian. As soon as the robbery was announced I started to hyperventilate and it escalated to a panic attack as the criminals started to work. I couldn't control it, no matter how much I tried and when it got worse the criminals pressured me to stop hyperventilating but I was even more afraid of them. They looked so intimidating even under their masks. I thought I was going to die either because of my attack or simply for nothing. But then Mr. Baker got us in the room and he helped me through it. He tried to calm me down and reassure me and for the first time I felt slightly better. I knew I shouldn't trust him but something told me he wouldn't be helping me if he really didn't care about me being alive. I'm sure any of the others criminals would have killed me, like they killed Margaret, the woman they killed in front of Ms. Gatina and Mr. Jones, my manager. But Mr. Baker was understanding. He treated me like my life mattered. Soon after he calmed me down he examined our surroundings and immediately asked me if there were blueprints in the building. As you know the store was brand new and we still had the blueprints somewhere. As the manager's assistant I had seen them before and that was when Mr. Baker started to really look for what he thought could give us a chance to escape alive. He didn't spare any effort and he risked his own life more than once to protect us from the criminals and later to release us. There were only four criminals in that store and the four of them are dead. Mr. Julian Baker was the escape God sent to save us"

A few other women also offered their version of the crime and as each of them spoke it was clear that Julian had only been part of the crime when he entered the store, ever since then he was their savior.

It was then Clay Evans's turn to testify. He came from a traditional family in Los Angeles and he was well known in the city as one of its most eligible bachelors. He was a young man who was starting to take over the family business and Julian's lawyers thought his testimony would be important.

"I was there to buy my mother's an anniversary gift but I suppose it's a good thing for Mr. Baker that I was there because I know there's this Stockholm syndrome thing and it seems like women think Mr. Baker is an attractive man and were all mesmerized by his heroic actions that day. I can assure you that few men in the world are more straight than I am and I can be even more adamant that I'm not attracted to Mr. Baker at all. I wish I had helped him through it as I was one of the few men there but I must admit I panicked. All I could think was about my family. I'm an only child and I have all their expectations and dreams over my shoulders. Normally it doesn't bother me but that day all I could think while I was there was how devastated my family would be if I died. So I tried to be as quiet as possible during the whole ordeal. I'm a lawyer myself and I'm used to appraising people and observe closely their behavior and Mr. Baker's was never threatening except for the moments when the criminals were in the room and he had to show that he had the situation under control, menacing us but he always apologized after the other guys left and every single time he asked us to trust him. A couple of people were reluctant, especially after what happened to Ms. Davis but I never doubted Mr. Baker. Although I'm only twenty-seven years old and have been working as a lawyer for only five years, it's enough time for you to know how to read a person while they are in action and Mr. Baker had risked his life more than once to assure our safety. Some of the criminals, especially the one with the Mickey Mouse mask were pretty nervous after they noticed the police were involved. They were perturbed and if any of them had been with us any longer I can assure you more people would have been hurt, if not all of us. Those men didn't show any resistance to being violent. One of them even harassed one of the girls sexually and once again it was Mr. Baker who intervened. The leader seemed to quickly realize that Mr. Baker was sober and asked him to take care of us while they emptied the store. From that point on this man worked only for one thing: to get us released. He had to play a two-faced guy. He couldn't let the others suspect his plans and he showed some toughness that is clearly not part of his persona. He seemed to be someone collected and could I say gentle? He handled those girls in the best way you can imagine. He comforted a few of them; he stopped his plans to calm them down and to reassure them. He wasn't only worried about getting as free but he also made sure it was the least traumatic as possible to each of us. He was the brain behind this whole operation. The SWAT team just executed his ideas and that's why I can be in this court today, testifying for a man that I can only describe with one word: selfless"

"There's no excuse for Mr. Baker's involvement in such a crime, even if a drug dealer kidnapped and threatened someone very important to him. The police and authorities should be the ones to handle such disagreements but still my family and I will always be thankful for having Julian Baker in that store that morning. It isn't every day that among cold and heartless criminals you can find a decent man that acted out of love when he first accepted such an outrageous offer and then out of mercy and decency when he risked his life for people he never met before" Rachel said softly. She was the image of sweetness and they hoped it also helped Julian's case that she was the daughter of Los Angeles' beloved Mayor.

"At first I despised Mr. Baker as much as I despised those other men. After the police came, the criminals got me from the hostage's room and asked me for my father's private number" she continued but couldn't bring herself to speak again remembering how coldly they took Margaret's life away in front of her.

She looked at Julian, whose eyes were soft and with his head slightly titled to the side he nodded his head "You don't need to go there, Ms. Gatina" he said but was immediately reprehended by the judge, who reminded him he wasn't authorized to talk unless he was asked to. He apologized and Rachel took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do Mr. Baker. When I was reluctant to give them my father's number, they brought this girl. She wasn't much older than me and when they threatened her life I was scared but I wasn't reluctant anymore. Before… before I could… I didn't know…" Rachel was crying, nearly sobbing now and Julian had his head down. He couldn't see her like that again. Rachel was definitely one of people most affected by the whole ordeal and consequently one that affected him the most. He knew she still blamed herself for Margaret's death although it wasn't her fault at all.

"The leader just killed her… in front of me before I had time to open my mouth. I was disgusted by Mr. Baker as much as I was because of the other guys but at some point, during his plan, he also needed my dad's phone number to reach the SWAT team and he lost over half an hour, comforting me and assuring me that the girl's death wasn't my fault. Those thirty minutes were valuable. We didn't know how much longer the other criminals would be distracted and we had no time to lose but Julian didn't care. He cared about me, about the wounds that I would carry for the rest of my life. He talked to me and soothed me and kept me sane when I was about to collapse. This showed me the great character Mr. Baker has. He did the best he could for each of us and such a man shouldn't be punished for being our salvation in that tragedy. I don't try to think much about that day and what I witnessed there but when I do I remember that he was right. It wasn't my fault that they killed her. It wasn't her fault she was killed but I know it was Mr. Baker's acts that gave us a chance to live and sorry if I call him Julian but that man held me in his arms, in the most respectful way, trying to calm me down, to convince me that I wasn't to blame for someone's death. I was incredibly rude to him, as much as you can be to someone involved in such a crime but that was until I finally realized that he was our hero. And people can say I'm sick with this Stockholm thing but I should feel something to someone that assured not only my physical integrity but also my mental and emotional balance. And that man I call by first name as does everyone else in my family because I owe him my life"

"Mr. Baker was the one who rendered me as soon as the robbery was announced. I was there to return my engagement ring. My ex-boyfriend had proposed and I had said no and I finally decided to return the ring. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the man with the Donald Duck mask announcing the robbery and almost immediately Mr. Baker asked me to be quiet, to hand him my purse and cell phone. Although he was holding a gun, he didn't use it" Brooke lied, she knew it was important for him not to be accused of using a gun against the hostages "But as I turned and looked down I could see how his hand shook. The only part of his face I could see was his eyes and I don't remember seeing someone as scared, vulnerable and even gentle as I saw Mr. Baker that morning. I know the whole suspicion of Stockholm syndrome happened because of me and talking about the defendant's eyes don't work to prove that I'm not emotionally unstable. But sometimes people are so easy to read, they're so bluntly clear that you can't not notice some details. As soon as we moved to the room where we stayed his first concern was to calm Jessica down and then I guess he came up with the idea of releasing us and he soon asked her to look for the blueprints, as she was the assistant of the store's manager. I had the stupid idea to try to reach for a window and Julian didn't really pay that much attention to our actions. He asked us to trust him and just be quiet and he assumed we all did. Anyway one of the criminals entered the room and saw me standing on the desk trying hopelessly to reach for the small window and he didn't think twice before attacking me and Mr. Baker. I was thrown away from the desk and after hitting my head on a chair or something I was unconscious for a few minutes. Mr. Baker tried to wake me up and assess if I was severely injured. That was just the first time that I felt his concern for me as he had for each of us. He helped Jessica and Rachel with their situations but that wouldn't be the last time Mr. Baker would help me personally. I was his assistant during the plan, I was the one who actually suggested for him to record the blueprints on a CD and send them to the SWAT as we didn't have the software needed to open the files in the computer although he knew those were the blueprints because of the extension and the name of the files. Then I took the pictures to identify the hostages. It was Julian's idea to send them to the SWAT team and request them to try and get cops or agents with similar physical features. The idea was to replace the hostages with armed cops and the ones that couldn't be rescued through the air conditioning tubing would be equipped with bulletproof vests in case of a crossfire. Unfortunately the leader entered the room in the middle of the rescue operation and a crossfire couldn't be avoided as I suppose he got suspicious. His first target was obviously Julian because he knew Julian had to be a part of it. It was a nightmare to watch him be shot like that" she stopped her testimony and it was clear to everyone in the room that she was emotional in that moment but Julian was definitely more unstable emotionally than her in that moment and when she started talking again he couldn't hold his head up anymore and resting his handcuffed hands over the table in front of him, he buried his head in the space between his arms.

"When Julian asked for my help to reach the window and throw the CDs for the police the leader of the gang entered the room. Actually he broke the door and assumed that Julian was trying to rape me as he pretended to be. There wasn't any other reason why he would have me, over a table with him, while the rest of hostages were in the other side of the room. But the man was sick…" she stopped again and they were distracted by her tears but soon enough, out of curiosity, looking at Julian they found him crying harder. His head and back shook slightly as he kept his face between his arms and there wasn't one person in the room whose eyes weren't tearing then. For Julian hearing Brooke's words was like living those horrible moments again. It broke him and he felt that pain all over again, raw and fresh.

"He ordered Julian to rape me while he watched and… pleasured himself" she stopped her report, trying to control her tears again but failing miserably. She also avoided looking at Julian because she knew it wouldn't help him if the jury noticed she had any sort of feelings for him. "Julian tried the best he could to pretend but the man wanted to see it with plenty of details. He apologized many times and then took off my panties but kept his boxers on while he pretended to rape me. The man approached and much to his dismay, disgust and profound regret, Julian had to remove his penis from his boxers but that was all he did. When the man realized there was no sound or expression of enjoyment coming from Julian he threatened to rape me instead. Julian faked it all and the man was finally gone but Julian couldn't deal with the situation. He knew he had exposed me, my intimacy, my body to that sick bastard and he couldn't deal with it and neither could I. I can't describe all the things I felt in that moment but then Julian gave me the mobile he used to contact the police and gave me the final directions of what should be done. I didn't understand why he was doing it but then he moved back to the table where he pretended to rape me and taking his gun I knew what he was going to do. He had said I could do it without him and as I watched him lifting the gun in his hand to his head I knew that I had to do something and that was the shot the police heard. Julian had tried to kill himself for what he was forced to do to me even though he did his best to avoid the ultimate violation. That's who Mr. Baker is and sorry if I also call him Julian but the man who saved my dignity and who prevented even worse things to happen to me that day is someone I cherish profoundly and it has nothing do with any psychiatric disturbance. It's all about gratefulness and relief and also belief that a man like Julian Baker shouldn't be punished for any of those deaths. If anything he should be honored by this city for saving fourteen people from things that could be worse than death but he also saved them from death" Brooke spoke with determination and few times she showed softness in her tone and avoided looking at Julian as much as possible. Mr. Gartner and Mr. Reeves had told her, especially, to avoid any visual contact with him and to not show too much emotion in their testimonies because they didn't want Julian to be linked to Stockholm syndrome cases.

* * *

The testimonies were all collected in one day but the sentence took almost a week to be deliberated. Julian's case was extremely hard for them to judge. The jury had many disagreements about the case and those twelve men and women felt _guilty_ for accusing Julian of something when he had been a victim of extortion and then had planned and executed the rescue plan with the police. They knew they should pronounce him guilty but they couldn't agree with the accusation of first degree murder. Once they decided on the verdict, the judge, Mrs. Angela Rogers had the decision in her hands but she couldn't decide on a sentence.

Finally on the fourth day after the trial the involved parties were called for the sentence reading.

"Before I read the sentence to Mr. Baker I have to say that this is a case that shouldn't be conducted by the law we have today established in the state of California because this case doesn't fit in any of the determined situations we have described in the penal code. Criminal intent or the lack of it can't be described in its entirety in the penal code and that's why the society is here presented by those twelve men and women and the California penal justice system by me. The facts we have here, showed by the evidences are that you were extorted by Mr. Curtis to be part of robbery as payment for the debt of someone close to you acquired by buying drugs from Mr. Curtis. Instead of looking for the help of the system you accepted the extortion and entered along with four other men, all armed, at that store to commit a crime. It may have not been your intention and you may have done the best in your power to help the police preserve the lives of those who were kept hostages not only by those men but also you. Those are the evidences that were exposed here by the witnesses. As the judge of this case I had explained to the jury when I first started this trial that they were here to decide if Mr. Baker should be punished for that robbery and the death of six citizens of this state and only that. There were options for Mr. Baker throughout the developments of this robbery, prior and during its execution and he should be judged by the choices he made"

"The jury had found you, Mr. Baker, guilty for first degree murder and first degree robbery but as the decision wasn't unanimous and less than three quarters of the jury came to this conclusion this trial is considered dismissed"

"What does it mean?" Julian turned to his lawyer.

"That we'll have to go through this all over again" Mr. Gartner quietly answered looking at Mr. Fish who nodded briefly.

* * *

_AN: so that was the trial. I wanted this story to come to this and after everything was said from both sides (though prosecution didn't have much to say) it's time to make justice. Thanks for reviewing last chapter, not many but I'll take as many as you want to give me :P Thanks a lot to **May, **my beta._

_xoxo_

_Babi_


	15. Day FortySeven 09:23am

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day Forty-seven. 09:23am**

It was spread all over the country news about the divergence between the jurors in Julian's case. The ones who thought he should have been convicted despite his good actions during the ordeal said the jury had been emotional in their decision and that it had blurred their common sense but most people supported them. They wanted Julian to face jail but they didn't want him to spend the rest of his life there. And among them was Arnold Fish, the prosecutor in the case.

It had surprised both Mr. Gartner and Mr. Reeves when the fellow attorney summoned them in the prison where Julian was being kept until a new trial. The prosecutor had a plea bargain proposal. Fish offered a five-year sentence with parole eligibility after the second year. It was more than Julian's lawyers thought possible, seeing how he could have been convicted for twenty-five years or even life imprisonment in a new and successful trial. Julian had been thankful for the mercy showed by the prosecutor who simply said that it wasn't fair that someone who had been dragged to such a horrible situation and had saved fourteen people to spend the rest of his life or the most part of it in jail.

The news soon reached the press and except for a few protests, the decision seemed to make everyone satisfied. Mayor Joseph Gatina called a press conference where he and relatives to other hostages showed their support for the small sentence and it somehow ended the discussion.

Brooke was inconsolable although she knew it was the best deal he could get and that the second best would probably include over ten years in jail, supposing he was given the right to parole early in his imprisonment. She knew she should be happy for the final development and somewhere, deep in her heart, she was slightly content but she couldn't brush off the feeling that someone like Julian should never in jail.

He was transferred to the state prison and when, a couple of weeks later he was allowed visits, Brooke requested for a private one, in a supervised room instead of the phone booths and much to her surprise she was granted her wish with an extra long visit the following day. It was clear to anyone close to Julian that he had some privileges that most inmates didn't have but nobody commented.

Julian hadn't been informed about who was there to visit him and he supposed it was Angelina as it'd been over a month since they last saw each other. He desperately wanted to have news on her and check if she was doing okay now that she didn't have him or Elijah around. He was deeply concerned about her because he knew she never dealt well with loneliness and she needed someone to keep her on the line. Even when he was around she couldn't keep herself out of trouble and he only imagined what could be happening to her now.

Much to his surprise it was Brooke instead and he wished he had asked who was there for him before he had been walked into the room. He wasn't ready to talk to her again. Her testimony had been hard on him especially because of the honesty she had put into those words. And he knew he didn't deserve anything from her, let alone her friendship and loyalty.

"Oh Ms. Gilbert. It's you" he said showing some fake disappointment as he sat in the chair across the table.

"Do you need an officer to stay with you, Ms. Gilbert?" the guard asked and she shook her head no and thanked him.

"How is everything here?" she asked as soon as they were alone, though she was sure the officer could hear their conversation, as he kept his back to them and what she supposed was a longer distance between them than the standard procedure.

"Better than I expected" his answer was short and Brooke knew he wasn't happy about her visit but she didn't expect anything different from him. He didn't want her to exposure her life like she had in the trial and she knew he was probably guiltier than ever.

"Good. Do you have any news on Angie?" she asked him, knowing that it would attract his attention and it certainly did.

"No. Why are you asking?" he frowned slightly.

"Because I thought you must want to know how she is" Brooke suggested and his frown only grew bigger.

"Angie is out of town. She had some stuff to take care of"

"Actually she isn't"

"How do you know?" he asked surprised by her words.

"The day you asked me to visit you in jail, I was already headed there. When I arrived they told me you had someone talking to you and that I would need to wait. I sat there and some time later I saw Angelina leaving, she was crying a lot and I approached her to check on her. She wasn't coherent and didn't say a lot of things but when I offered to give her a ride she accepted. I drove her to your house and she invited me inside and I just couldn't leave. She was devastated and I was very worried about her and I knew I owed you that. Matt owes you for taking care of me and I guess that was my way to pay you back" she explained and Julian was shocked to know Brooke had taken care of his angel like that.

"Thank you, Brooke, it means a lot to me" he offered and she only nodded with a shy smile on her lips.

"She told me about what you asked her to do. I knew she was the one you were protecting all the while, Julian. I overheard your conversation with her when you woke up and despite your request for her to hide your connection I knew she was your girlfriend. After I went to see you the following day I knew even better how she felt, so once I left the prison I went to your place again. She was… wrecked" Brooke's face darkened and Julian knew what she meant by simply saying wrecked. He also thought about correcting her but he knew it was better if Brooke thought that about Angelina.

"Did she leave, like I asked her?" he was afraid to ask but he needed to know the truth.

"No, I couldn't allow it Julian. She didn't tell me anything but seeing how she was I instantly knew why you were there. Caroline had already told me about Elijah and I could put two and two together. You were protecting her. It was her debt not yours and I knew I should help her. I needed to help her so your sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. She was a mess of guilt and regret and she would sink if I left her alone" Brooke reasoned but she hated it. She didn't want Julian to think she was helping Angelina to score some points with him. It was absolutely out of gratefulness and compassion towards the confused and lost young woman.

"What do you mean?"

"I took her to my place. She's been living with me for a month" Brooke anxiously explained. She planned to tell him this earlier but the opportunity never came. It was hard to talk to him right before the trial and after it, it was absolutely impossible. She didn't know how he would react but Brooke's only concern was to take care of the fragile and unstable girl she found in his house. They didn't talk a lot and Angelina asked Brooke to not ask questions about her connection to Julian to make it easier for her to keep her promise to him. The two times she had been in Julian's place there were only pictures of the two of them. Laughing, playing, hugging, everywhere she looked there was a register of their relationship. She didn't understand why Julian and Angelina didn't think it was so easy to figure it out and she honestly didn't believe people bought the roommate rubbish but later Angelina explained nobody ever went to their house. It wasn't part of the investigation as Elijah confirmed his part of the plan.

"You didn't have to. Angie… she has problems… it's complicated" Julian looked away from the girl he wanted so hard to feel nothing for but he couldn't. As each day passed Brooke surprised him more and he found himself tangled in her net. He was falling for her that was clear. She was absolutely stunning and her heart was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And now she was taking caring of Angie for him. Who would have done it for him? Who would have gone through the situations he knew Brooke had been through with Angelina around? It was a touchy situation for her to deal with but still she did it.

"I'm trying to help her. She's trying too. She knows she has to get better, for when you're released from jail. I looked for a doctor, Caroline helped me to find a good one. Angelina agreed to talk to him, she's going there twice a week. I guess she's making progress" Brooke offered a warm and broad smile and fighting against the tears in his eyes, Julian moved from his chair and walked to where Brooke was and doing the best he could with both of his hands handcuffed, he embraced her.

She stood up and he wrapped his arms around her neck while she enveloped him by the waist.

"Thank you so much" he looked down to see her beautiful chocolate eyes, teary just like his.

"Don't thank me, Julian, I'm doing this out of affection. We shouldn't thank for affection" her gaze softened even more and suddenly it was too overwhelming for him to keep her in his arms, so he detached himself from her and walked to the opposite side of the room, keeping his back to her.

"Tell her I love her. Thanks for taking care of her and letting me know" he mumbled and his voice sounded embargoed.

"I will" Brooke answered quietly as she took her purse from the chair and turned to head outside, knowing that he was pushing her away.

"I know you hate it Julian but I fell for you the moment I saw the man behind the mask and I don't mean Aladdin's mask. Those were the most intense hours of my life but you made them bearable and watching you fight for your life for three days was the most challenging moment of my life. I know you think I have some psychological disturbance but I know my feelings are genuine and I don't regret them and although I know you have her in your life I think you should know that I'm not sick like you suggested the last time we talked" she kept her tone quiet and headed to leave but he ran, crossing the room and stopped her, taking the guard's attention.

"It's okay" Brooke informed the officer as she wiped a tear.

"How do you expect me to deal with it?"

"I don't know"

"What do you want from me?" he sounded almost desperate as he made her those questions but it didn't affect her resolve.

"You. I want you" her voice softened and she was teary again. When he asked her so bluntly what she wanted she couldn't think of the girl living with her and who didn't deserve her to say it. Actually she wasn't even aware of Angelina's existence as she admitted her wishes.

"What will you tell to people when they ask how we met?" he challenged her as he walked to the farthest corner of the room.

"The truth" she bravely answered back.

"That I was a robber that pointed a gun at you?" he smirked loudly and sarcastically.

"No, that I met you in a robbery but you saved me" she followed him and stood in front of him, looking confident and sure.

"You deserve better than me Brooke" he looked away. She was so beautiful and her determination would wear his own resolution down.

"Don't you think that's up to me to decide?" she reached for his face and he closed his eyes. Her touch was magical.

"Not when you're not in the best of your mind" he turned his back to her because he couldn't see the pain that would be in her expression as he said those words.

"Excuse me?"

"Brooke, I raped you, I violated you and you're trying to convince yourself that if we get together it will change that. It will make it less painful and that you won't think of me as your rapist, but Brooke that will never happen. I raped you in front of that son of a bitch, I broke you and now you're so desperate to fix it that you want to be with me. You're trying everything, even being with your rapist just so you will feel better but believe me you will never forget that. Damn it, you will cringe every time I touch you and I won't have that" there was pain, desperation and above all regret in his voice. He was used to the pain and felt relieved to be punished somehow but he didn't want to punish her too, he couldn't confess what he did to her without getting her exposed and humiliated.

"Will I cringe like this?" she took his both hands and put over her breasts and pushed them so hard that it actually hurt.

"Or when I feel you like this?" she rubbed her body really hard against his. Julian kept his eyes closed and tried to block everything she was doing but his body couldn't be blocked.

"Maybe if you slip your hands down" she shoved his hands down her body, roughly pressing them against her stomach, hips and ass.

"Stop it Brooke" Julian tried to make her let go of his hands but he didn't want to hurt her neither be rough.

"I guess it will have to be more explicit… perhaps like this?" she moved his hands to under her skirt but Julian pulled his hands away before it reached the destination she planned for them.

"You cause my body a lot of reactions Julian. Cringing is just not one of them" she almost yelled and she knew this time the guards had heard but she didn't care.

"I want you Julian. I want you so much it hurts" she confessed "I'm not some sort of poor girl getting purposefully inside of a bubble just so she will have a better and less painful life. I fell in love with you and trust me I tried to convince myself otherwise in every possible way not because of what you did but because of the craziness of this situation. How am I supposed to fall in love with the guy that was part of the most terrifying moments of my life? The guy that was one of them. How do you think I feel when I face the fact that you were just convicted? How do you think I feel about falling in love with the man that held a gun against my waist and threatened me? Do you have any idea of how twisted it sounds? I feel like I'm some sort of desperate girl that is willing to give everything to leave her boring relationship behind her just because of a little bit of adrenaline but I know that's not what it is. I fell for you Julian and I fought it in every possible way to convince me that it was inappropriate but I just couldn't. Not even when I realized that Angelina doesn't deserve what I'm doing at all" and as the last words slipped her lips she was already crying. She was confessing the battles she had been fighting later because she just needed to prove to him that she wasn't a psychology case.

"That's all I do to you" Julian mumbled quietly as he saw the brunette crying in front of him "And that's why you need to go, so it will stop"

"I know you feel the same. I can see it in your eyes. If you could develop feelings for me why couldn't I develop them for you too?" she tried to reasoned but she actually hit a nerve.

"That's why Brooke. I care a lot about you. Yes, maybe I also fell in love with you. It's great that you can touch me and not remember what happened. It's great that you won't cringe at my touch but I can't do it. I can't touch you knowing that deep inside you're just broken. I would do anything to fix you but I can't break _me_ even more in the process. Don't you think that if being with you was all you needed to be fixed I wouldn't do it? I could propose to you right now Brooke if that was what it would take to fix you and maybe it is but I can't do it. I can't do it because_ I am _broken beyond repair. Because I will cringe. Because I will hurt even more and as much as fixing you is worth dying for I can't be this guy because if I turn into this guy I will hurt you even more. I'm a shell of a man Brooke. I can't even look at my face and looking at you would be a living reminder of what I've done and I'm not sure I will make it another day if I feel worse than I feel now because the last time I felt worse this was when I handed your phone back to you and asked you to finish the plan by yourself and I'm afraid that would hurt you even more and I would do everything to prevent you any pain. Dying would be the easy way out, Brooke. Living and remembering you crying is the hardest thing I will ever do and the only reason why I will do it is because you don't deserve to be broken by me twice" he had his hands on her face and shook it while he spoke as if he wanted the words to enter her head somehow. It wasn't violent per say but it was too brutal for her to react promptly. Those words, what he was saying, it meant so much to her. He would do everything to fix her and that was more than she expected and when she was finally able to react, her only reaction was to bring his lips to hers and kiss him intensely as they did after they had sex in the store's room.

Julian let go of her face the moment their lips crashed together. He wanted to hold her waist but his joint hands didn't allow him to do it so he simply let them rest on her stomach as his thumbs softly caressed her.

But soon reality hit him and he broke apart and walked away once again, this time sitting where they had been sitting when she first came. She followed him as she saw him burying his head in his hands and soon he was crying. His tears progressed quickly to sobs and Brooke moved from her chair and embraced him from his side, her chin resting on his head while she tried to soothe him.

When he finally recovered from his breakdown she moved back to her seat across from him and reached for his hands that were now resting on the table.

"Do you really feel some affection for me?" he asked with his eyes red and still teary.

"Yes, the purest feelings I ever had" she confirmed with a soft smile.

"So, please, Brooke, in the name of those feelings. If you like, love, cherish me somehow, to some extent, please just go and don't ever come back. I wish I had met you under different circumstances. I know if I had met you anywhere else I'd be madly in love with you and insanely happy about it. But the circumstances aren't different and I can't ever forgive me for what happened to you while I was there with you. Looking at you hurts but touching you and letting you touch me shatters every part of my heart. I can feel the pain in my soul and I can't live with that. So if you love me, go away because your presence is suffocating and I feel like I'm dying" his eyes were pleading and his hands shook slightly under her touch.

The impact of such words and the realization of what she meant to him hit Brooke like a wall of bricks and she didn't say anything back, she brought her hands to her mouth, covering it as she once again reached for the bag she had just abandoned over the table again and without a second glance she was out of the room but as he looked to her walking away he could see in her face and eyes that he finally and definitely broke her and he knew this time there wasn't any way to fix it. He should be happy that he finally reached his goal but all he felt was his whole body being consumed by pain and as if his heart had been ripped from his chest.

The guard walked him back to his cell and before he left Julian asked for them to contact his lawyer because he had a request to do.

* * *

Mr. Reeves came the following day and was surprised to know that Julian wanted the prison director to be informed that no visits to him were allowed anymore except for him and Mr. Gartner and even though only if they really need to talk to him about something absolutely important. Jacob tried to understand his client but Julian had never sounded easy to comprehend. When he left Julian he asked the guards if the inmate had received any visits recently and he was informed Brooke Gilbert had been there the previous day. Tom, the guard that had accompanied Julian to her visit told to the lawyer that they had an emotional meeting and that more than once he heard both of them crying.

Although the lawyer had no idea of why it happened he finally agreed to Julian's request. It was obvious the crime and its consequences were still hard on Julian and he didn't want to turn his imprisonment into hell and when he left the state prison all the arrangements to ensure Julian Salvatore wouldn't receive any visits were done.

He later requested a notebook and pencils, which wasn't hard to give him. He drew many houses and buildings. He missed drawing more than anything and it was a nice change to find something productive to do in his long free hours in prison but soon the drawings weren't his main focus. He started writing what could be called a novel and every night he spent minutes and even hours writing it. It wasn't about any fictional characters. It was only him and Brooke. It was the fairytale it would have been if he had helped her and everybody that day without being one of the criminals. He even drew a house for them, a house where they would be ordinarily happy, just like the people in the buildings he used to stare. But reality always hit him back. Matt was the man for Brooke Gilbert, not him and it somehow comforted him.

* * *

_AN: I know guys, I didn't want him to go to jail but it would be really unreliable to me if he just got away with everything. I know many of you disagree and even tried to give me suggestions about how he could escape it but I always planned his imprisonment. A lot of big things will happen while _Julian_ is there and it was actually the first thing I knew for sure when I started this: he would spend some time in jail. I think this plea bargaining is marginally unrealistic, let alone no prison at all. So I'm sorry to disappoint._

_Another big (the biggest so far) time jumping coming next. Life literally starts and ends in the following update._

_Thanks a lot to my loyal reviewers (feel free to join the group) and my lovely beta **May.**_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	16. Day One Hundred and FortySix 02:58pm

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day One Hundred Forty-Six. 02:58pm**

There she was again, at the same place that had broken and destroyed her beyond repair but she had to go there again. She remembered how she had felt exhausted in the following weeks after their last encounter. She had cried for over an hour in her car in the prison parking lot. His words hurt and she felt as if her heart stung in her chest remembering them three months later. She couldn't believe what happened in her life those few past months. At first her grades at college were bordering on failure, she had no idea of what to do next and she felt absolutely miserable especially because she couldn't afford not graduating by the end of the semester. With her current condition it would impossible for her to keep studying for another year if she had to. It was a good thing she had very flexible hours at her job. That was how she made it possible to keep working, although she was fairly new in the company, during the trial. She really needed the job more now than ever although Lucas was there for her.

But when things started to get better, out of nowhere things got worse than ever.

* * *

_"This is amazing news, Brooke" Angelina offered hugging the younger brunette._

_"Well it's definitely not what I was looking forward to but I suppose it's a good thing whenever it happens" Brooke answered back but Angelina could clearly see that Brooke wasn't that happy about what was going on in her life._

_"I know it must suck to go through it alone" Angelina tried to sympathize._

_"Actually I'm not alone. Lucas and I made up" she showed a small smile and Angelina didn't understand because she knew Brooke wouldn't be happy about it, unless…_

_"Do you feel you pressured him?"_

_"Actually no, we talked about our relationship before I broke him the news. He called me saying he wanted to talk things through but mainly apologize for how he behaved. He admitted he had been selfish and insensitive but he was also in a very bad place. I was still his girlfriend, the girl who had said no to his proposal and I was involved in a violent robbery and could have been dead and then I kissed someone else and I didn't open up. Everybody was a mess those days. It was hard for one to understand the other because we were too busy with our own battles but now things look better and we had a couple of months to think things over. I should give it another try before I close that door forever. Especially now" Brooke explained and it felt nice to talk to Angelina for a change although she hoped the curly haired girl wouldn't ask who Brooke kissed._

_Angelina was very quiet and rarely talked to her but Rachel stopped by often and talking to the redhead was the only thing Brooke looked forward to. Brooke never revealed her visit to Julian but she had already previously admitted her feelings. Rachel was supportive and believed her when she said she had fallen for Julian. She had been diagnosed by the shrink in the investigation with Stockholm syndrome but they were convinced that nobody could understand what they felt. Those hostages didn't develop any sort of affection towards Julian because his bad acts weren't that bad. They were genuinely thankful to the architect because he had saved their lives, because he had been good to them and not simply not-bad. It wasn't only Rachel and Brooke who felt gratitude for Julian Baker but those twelve other people too and nobody, not even their relatives and closest friends, could understand who Julian Baker was for them._

_But despite her feelings for Julian, she knew they would never be mutual and in case they were it would never develop into a relationship. And she also felt like she owed it to herself and Lucas to try once again. Her therapist had encouraged her to visit their relationship again, now under normal circumstances._

_"I don't want to meddle but I thought you would be more excited about all those good news"_

_"No, it's okay. I don't know how I feel about it yet. But it's good to have Lucas here with me. We'll figure it out and it will work out for the best for everybody"_

_"I hope it does. You're a great person Brooke and you deserve to be happy" Angelina offered with a smile and walked away._

_

* * *

As the week progressed Lucas came often to the apartment and slept over most days. He was ecstatic about everything. About being back together and the news and he didn't want to waste a moment apart from Brooke. Angelina felt like she was becoming a third wheel in their nest of love and in the weekend she talked again with Brooke._

_"You don't need to, Angie" Brooke offered concerned. She knew this couldn't be good to the girl._

_"No Brooke, it's fine. You already did more for me than I deserved. I'm moving back to Ry's place. I'll wait for him there"_

_"Are you going to be okay?" Brooke asked quietly and the other girl knew it was a loaded question._

_"Yes, Brooke, I have to. I mean what you and Ry did for me is amazing and I was given more second chances than I deserve so I might as well make a good use of them. Thanks a lot for everything" She hugged the writer and with teary eyes she took her small suitcase and left._

_Brooke's heart was heavy in her chest but there wasn't much she could do about it. Angelina was an adult and responsible for her own life she could only hope Angelina wouldn't lose all the progress she made._

* * *

And now as she walked inside the prison station she felt bad for the girl and for the man she was about to talk to. Everything was already twisted and difficult as they were but then something like this had to happen. And in addition to this she was going to face the man that broke her heart again. She wasn't ready to do it but she wouldn't let anyone else bring the news to him. She knew nobody was authorized to see him. One of the few things Brooke knew about Angelina was that Julian had asked her to hide their connection and she wouldn't break his trust by telling the lawyers it was about her so she headed there and hoped for the best.

"Hi, my name is Brooke Davis and I'm here to visit Mr. Julian Baker" she informed the guard in the reception. The man got Brooke's information and sent someone to let Julian know about her presence.

"Baker" the guard called Julian.

"Hey, Tom, what's up?" Julian asked knowing something happened as he wasn't supposed to leave the cell in that time of the day.

"Ms. Brooke Davis is here to see you"

"Thank you Tom, but I don't know if the other guys informed you that I don't do visits. Tell her I'm not going there" Julian said with a small smile and turned his attention back to his notebook and pencil.

"Okay" the guard said before leaving.

Julian looked at the notebook in his hand. The guards and the prison director had been overly nice to Julian. He thought it wasn't for sympathy or for liking him but because he was the city's hero and especially the mayor's protégée. From the prison he couldn't see the shining lights of the apartments where _his_ families were all living a fairytale but he could look at the stars shining far away and they would remind him of Brooke and he liked to imagine that she was happy that after those few months she was finally happy like she deserved to be. He only hoped it was true as he looked at his words.

"Julian" Tom said again a few minutes later.

"Yes" Julian answered quietly. Knowing that she was there to see him made those words he was re-reading much more painful.

"Ms. Davis says it's really serious, that she just needs to talk to you for two minutes" the guard explained but Julian didn't budge.

"I'm really sorry to put you in this position Tom but I don't want to see anyone, especially Brooke Davis"

"She says it's about someone called Angelina and that it's urgent"

That piece of information finally got Julian's attention. The worst part about his decision to keep Angelina far from what happened was to never see her. He thought about asking the lawyers to allow her to visit. But he changed his mind. He knew it was going to be hard on her to see him there again. He knew she still felt guilty and wouldn't change her mind until the day he was released or maybe not even after it. And he trusted Brooke with the most precious person in his life. And now there she was saying that she had urgent news about Angelina. It took her three months to go there again and he knew she wouldn't come if it wasn't really important.

"Okay" Julian answered standing up to he led to where they would meet.

He soon found out he wasn't being guided to the private rooms but to the phone booths. He didn't say anything about it so he was sure it was Brooke's request.

* * *

She was already sitting when he sat across from her and without any meaningful looks or any sort of corporal expression. Actually Brooke avoided looking at him and when she felt he was ready she reached the phone and waited for him to do the same. She was looking down at her other hand resting on the glass window sill.

They held the phones in their hands for awhile not knowing what to say. Brooke was still very hurt by his words although she knew he meant well and Julian didn't know how to start a conversation with her without asking straight about Angelina.

"I'm sorry" she finally broke the silence but she still didn't look at him.

"About what?" he asked concerned. For a moment he thought she had lied about the reason why she came there and thought she was apologizing for the last time they saw each other.

"Angelina moved out a little bit over a month ago. She moved back to your place. She said she was going to wait for you to be released" she explained and Julian's felt his heart skipping a beat.

"I came to visit her every other day. I wanted to know if she was okay. She's a very quiet and closed up person. We never really talked about what happened that day or what led both of you to that day. She's so hard to read" she continued and when Julian saw a tear falling down her face he knew something bad had happened.

"I'm sorry Julian, I did everything I could but… she's gone Julian, Angie is gone" she turned to look at him for the first time since he sat across from her.

"What do you mean? She left my place?" he asked but he knew exactly what she meant and his own tears found their way out of his eyes.

"I went to see her after I left my job and although her car was there I knocked several times but she didn't answer. I thought it was odd and waited for a while. I thought maybe she went for a run so I finally headed home as it was late and I was tired. Today I didn't have classes or to go to the office after lunch so I thought about inviting her to have lunch but she didn't answer the phone. I was concerned so I decided go there again. I guess she overdosed Julian. I don't know when it happened. I talked to her two days ago but I guess it happened yesterday" she explained and at that point her voice was embargoed and her eyes already red. She had cried on her way there but seeing him while she delivered that sort of news broke her all over again and much harder this time.

"No…" Julian said as he shook his head and slowly started to break down too.

"I'm sorry" she looked away again. He was so devastated. She could see his shaking hand having trouble holding the phone while the tears progressed into sobs. He closed his eyes letting go of the phone and burying his head in his hands.

Brooke couldn't take it especially because she wasn't feeling good those days and the doctor had asked her to be stress free. She really wanted her life to be stress free but it seemed like someone made sure it wouldn't happen.

Julian cried painfully for a couple minutes and when he looked up again Brooke wasn't there anymore but a guard was talking to another over the phone. Julian didn't even realize when Tom took the phone in his hands to talk to the other officer.

"She said she talked to Ms. Gatina and that and the lawyers are already on their way to help you with the funeral arrangements. I'm sorry Julian" Tom offered although he didn't know who had died.

* * *

Everything had been taken care of very fast and the following morning Julian was heading to the cemetery. He had been authorized to be part of the funeral and he had decided there wouldn't be any service, just the burial. It was already torturous as it was and he knew the Mayor had pulled some strings to have him there. He was handcuffed and accompanied by only an officer who gave him plenty of time. When Angelina's identity and what happened to her was revealed to the hostages and the people involved in the robbery they all made sure to go to the funeral and Julian was surprised to see so many people there for him.

It came as a special surprise to see Brooke. He really didn't have a good sight of her the previous day but now as she stood there with a tight black dress with Lucas wrapping her body he had realized how much things changed and he broke harder than ever about what he had done to her.

She was quietly crying and didn't notice when he arrived. He moved to the opposite side of where they were standing and the guard merged with the small audience. Julian stood there alone; wearing a black suit that Rachel brought earlier that day. His wrists resting in front of his body while he looked down listening to the words the priest said before bring the coffin down. The few times he looked up his eyes found her frame. Her _pregnant_ frame. It hurt Julian to see that he had raped a pregnant woman. Her swollen belly was huge and he was positive she was about six months pregnant. Which meant she was probably two months pregnant when he raped her. He didn't see her many times during the trial but he couldn't remember if she looked rounder. She was petite to begin with and she didn't wear too tight clothes so it was hard for him to say. He wondered if she already knew about it or not when everything happened. As if burying his Angel wasn't enough for him to take.

Brooke felt her blood pressure dropping. She was struggling a lot seeing how devastated he was, standing there quietly while the tears fell from his face to the grass. She didn't listen to a word the priest said. It had been comforting to know that no drugs had been found in her system in the autopsy they did on her. They believed she had a stroke and died suddenly. Julian didn't authorize them to keep running exams. It only Lucasered that it wasn't out of drugs. She had finally gotten over that and it was just sad to know that after everything Julian did for her and all the effort she put into getting better and resuming her life she didn't have a change to do so. She was a photographer but the addiction ruined her life and she sold everything she had in her studio but little by little she was starting to get a few jobs again. Julian had bought a new camera for her a few days before their hell started.

Actually the week before Elijah kidnapped her had been perfect for them. They made it official and she moved in with him. He gave her the camera and she took many pictures of the two of them. He also got his big project in the office and the first part of his payment had been the money he took to Elijah. Things were finally getting brighter for the tortured souls as they finally started fixing their lives and leaving their guilt behind them. Having her kidnapped wasn't fair and neither was anything that came out of it. He was happy that she could have started a new life even if he was in jail but he would soon be freed and then he could start his own life over. His partners in the office had already assured him that his spot was there waiting for him first because they liked his work and thought it was a real addition to the team and also because of the free promotion the office got with all the exposure in the media. Before and during the trial it had been mentioned numerous times that Julian had just started as a partner in a well respected architecture office. It was a good thing that Julian found himself associated with such nice people. The guys could have ignored it and explored Julian's misfortune and forgot about him.

But how could he look forward to anything if the person he planned to make those things work with had just died?

Brooke could see how Julian's emotional condition was getting worse and worse and she couldn't witness that. No Lucaser how much he had hurt her those months ago she learned that her feelings for him were genuine as they have survived her pain and the many nights when she fought with herself calling her the worst names for getting involved with him in the first place. Very often she thought about Angelina and ever since the once troubled girl moved in she realized that it was for the best that Julian had her go. How could she be so dismissive of his relationship with the curly haired girl? Angie while quite was one of the sweetest people Brooke had ever met and she wouldn't stab her back like that. It didn't help her hate Julian or forget about him as the adoration the older woman showed towards the raven haired man was touching and revealing. Julian was that special, Brooke knew for sure and Angelina's stories about what she learned from him in the past four years only reiterated her opinion about him. But now the only woman of his life was dead and he was falling apart and she was still in love with him. That was a terrible combination and she knew her doctor wouldn't welcome it if she just stayed there to increase her pain.

"I don't feel well" she whispered to Lucas who held her tightly against his side.

"It's too hot today do you want to move back and stay under the trees?" he kept his voice low too.

"No, I want to head home, please" she said and he nodded.

Her hand rested on her belly as she started to walk away but just when she was going to turn around, she looked at Julian at the exact moment he looked up at her. She rubbed her belly and held a sorrowful expression and then tilted her head towards her stomach to show she wasn't feeling well.

Julian nodded but everything he had been holding back until that moment finally came to the surface and he couldn't refrain his emotions anymore. Brooke read his emotions perfectly although they knew so little of each other. Instead of following Lucas who just looked back at her she quickly moved to where Julian stood. The moment she stopped in front of him he moved his head to her shoulder and her arms wrapped around him promptly.

He cried copiously and the few people that had been able to keep their emotions at bay lost it as Julian broke down in the pregnant girl's arms. The officer realized in that moment Julian was harmless and trying not to interrupt their moment, he unlocked the handcuffs and he promptly embraced Brooke too. She tried to soothe the man while everyone looked away or down touched by his pain. She knew there was nothing she could say to comfort him for his loss but she wouldn't leave him alone.

In her many thoughts about his relationship with Angelina she now realized it was much deeper and meaningful than she had first assumed. Just yesterday she found out the real connection they share and she was dumbfounded. She expected them to be girlfriend and boyfriend or simply live together. It was all of sudden much clearer why he went to great lengths to preserve her. She understood why Julian felt so bad about what happened to her. She was the only woman in his life. The only family he had. She was his everything. She was his life and said life was being buried.

"Right now we say goodbye to Angelina Pierce-Baker. May she be with God and rest peacefully" the priest announced as they started to move the coffin into the grave.

Julian moved his head from the crook of Brooke's neck and taking a rose from the decoration Rachel also requested he kissed it before throwing it over the coffin when it just reached the bottom of the grave.

"I love you, Angie. And I always will, Angel. Forever" he said as the gravediggers started to cover the coffin with dust.


	17. Day One Hundred and FortySeven 11:43am

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day One Hundred Forty-Seven. 11:43am**

The funeral was finally over and the officer moved to handcuff Julian again. Brooke was heartbroken about his condition but her own was worrying her more at the moment. Once he stepped away from her she spotted Lucas among the people attending the funeral but she didn't have time to make it to him. She felt herself getting dizzier than before and too quickly everything was dark and she faintly felt her body meeting the grass.

"I should have taken her when she said she wasn't feeling okay" Lucas moved quickly to where she was. He was desperate and the other man standing close to them wasn't any different.

"Someone call 911" Julian yelled and he still had his face wet by the tears for Angelina but they were now about Brooke. She signed to him that she wasn't feeling well but the moment he broke down she ignored it and stayed there for him. She could never stop surprising him with her big heart and selfless actions but now she was unconscious on the grass and he only hoped that the baby was okay. He already had more bad news for a day than he could handle. He couldn't be responsible for her losing the baby, he had already caused too much damage to the brunette's life.

Lucas was also crying as he tried to wake her up. He taped her cheeks softly and cried out her name and Julian remembered doing the same a few months ago. Brooke didn't deserve it. She deserved to be happy with her fiancé and raise their beautiful child with the man she loved.

No matter what they did Brooke was still out when the ambulance arrived ten minutes later. The commotion it caused between the people that had been kept captive along with her and their families showed Julian that somehow those people were connected for the rest of their lives and they honestly cared about each one of them. Before they headed out to hospital and he imagined if everyone was indeed going there he called Rachel.

"Please, keep me posted" he asked the redhea and she could see how hurt he was by those developments.

"Everything is going to be fine. They're going to be fine. It seems like she had problem called placental abruption and she was asked to rest as much as possible. She had been working from her house most days and she has few classes at college to attend. Her doctor wasn't very happy about it but said that as long as there wasn't any bleeding or changes in her heartbeat she would be okay"

"Placental abruption?" he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Yeah, I don't understand it well but it seems like the placental lining was moved" she offered and he only nodded. He was probably the reason why she could lose her baby for more reasons than he initially thought.

"I'm going to follow them, as soon as I have news I'll let you know… somehow"

"Thank you, Rachel" he nodded and she smiled weakly before heading out too.

* * *

Those hours without any information on her had just made his day worse. Losing Angelina was so overwhelming and difficult but adding Brooke's condition to the mix nearly drove him insane. He desperately needed to know if the baby was okay, if she was okay. He wouldn't survive if he lost both of them in a couple of days. It would destroy him beyond repair. He didn't know if he could ever recover from what happened to Angelina but he knew for sure losing them both would destroy him completely.

Tom had agreed d to call Rachel and tell her that once she had news she could call his number. But nearly two hours later nothing changed.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you" the guard announced and Julian didn't wait a second before standing in front of the cell with his wrists ready to be handcuffed.

"They aren't here. It's a phone call" he clarified and Julian nodded following him to the public phones area but when he arrived there Tom handed him his cell phone and Julian could finally be out of his misery. Or at least he hoped they had good news about Brooke and the baby.

"_They made it. She bled a little but they're okay now_" Rachel's voice showed how exhausted she was from the events of the past two days.

"Good" he breathed out really relieved.

"_She's_ _going to be here for a week or two but they hope after it she can go home if she avoids standing for more than twenty minutes, driving long distances by herself and a list that I know she'll hate_" the redhead provided more details to which Julian was thankful.

"Thank you, Rachel. Send my best wishes to her… to them" he completed somewhat comforted to know her pregnancy wasn't much compromised.

"_I will. I'm sorr__y Julian, __about everything. With __Angelina__ and _Brooke_. I knew they're both important to you as they were the only people you wanted me to ask to go visit you before the trial_" she offered.

"It may have made things worse while we were in the cemetery but now knowing that Brooke and the baby are good is comforting"

"_I know_"

"I should head inside, thanks for letting me know"

"_She cares a lot about you__, Julian. __She really developed feelings for you that had nothing to do with that syndrome they talked about in court. Whatever happened between the two of you in that store changed her forever and I know how much you hurt her when she visited you after your sentence. Don't do it again, she can't afford it now. If you can't be good for her right now because of _Angie_ or something else at least try to be gentle to her because the little time I've known __Brooke__ I can assure you the first thing she'll do when she's released from the hospital is visit you and don't even ask me to tell her not to go. I won't break her heart and I hope you won't either because this time more things could be broken, forever_" Rachel took the chance to help her friend the best she could. Brooke had shared the true events that happened between her Julian while Joe had been in the room with them. She also knew about every single conversation they had there and afterwards and she knew Brooke truly fell for Julian and that their experience changed her forever. She didn't know much about Julian's feelings but she knew he cared a lot about her. Brooke could only see his actions as dismissive and cold, especially when he kept repeating she was emotionally sick but Rachel could read them. Julian was acting out of guilt and maybe the events were harder for him than for Brooke. But she couldn't bring herself to tell her friend her true opinion about where he stood. At first because she thought Brooke was emotionally spent and she didn't want to make it worse and then the pregnancy and the complication news came and she knew for sure the less they talked about Julian, the healthier for Brooke it would be. But it didn't mean she couldn't talk to Julian about it and she wasn't going to waste that rare chance of talking to him.

"That's all I've been trying to do, Rachel. I don't want to hurt her more than I did"

"_So be selfless this time. I know for personal reasons you might want to keep her at a distance but if she tries to approach you now think about them not you_" Rachel was adamant and the determination in her voice was notorious.

"In this case I hope she doesn't. A little bit of self-preservation is all I need now Rachel. I know their lives may be at stake but I just lost the most important person in my life" his voice cracked at the mention of Angelina. It would take him a very long time to get out of the dark place he was now.

"_I know and if she ever asks me for advice I'll tell her not to go but I won't spontaneously tell her to ignore you. She counts on me to be there for her. __Lucas__ had been great for her but for obvious reasons when it comes to you she doesn't open up to him. I can't disappoint her_" her tone softened almost completely.

"I understand. You do your best, I promise to do mine"

"_That's all I ask_" Rachel stated and they hung up.

* * *

It took her long enough and another month passed before Brooke was announced as waiting for him in the private visit room.

He was still in a very bad place about Angelina and it seemed to hurt just as much as in the day Brooke broke the news to him and just like he promised to Rachel he would try to do his best about the woman that was there to see him.

As he entered the room he was surprised by her figure. Surely he had seen her belly in the cemetery but now she looked beautiful. Pregnancy definitely flattered her and her clothes made it even more beautiful. She wore a colorful summer dress and seemed less beaten; she looked simply breathtaking and before he thought about it, he let her know exactly what his thoughts were. She didn't seem to gain any weight, just her belly that was even bigger. For all he could tell she was about to go into labor but still she looked amazing.

"You look beautiful"

Brooke blushed slightly at his words. That was definitely not what she had expected him to say. Rachel had exhaustedly talked to her about Julian and how he was probably living his worst nightmare and how handling her pregnancy could be hard on him. Brooke knew her friend was right and decided that she wouldn't push him at all. It didn't feel right to talk about her feelings or everything that had happened to her just after he lost Angelina.

"Thanks. I wish I could enjoy it a little bit more but being most of time in a bed is stealing part of the joy of being pregnant but I won't complain. At least I'll be able to graduate and my bosses won't make me go to the office not even for the daily visit I used to do" she sweetly offered as she stood up and walked to where he was. She looked at the handcuffs on his wrist and then at the guard that was already outside and didn't think twice before calling him inside.

"Would you mind? I want to be properly able to hug my friend when he needs me the most" she said to the officer although her eyes were locked with Julian's.

Most of the guards knew about Angelina's death and her connection to Julian and seeing how most of them thought Julian shouldn't even be there in the first place he was ready to comply Brooke's request immediately.

"Thank you" she answered him, actually looking at the officer but soon she moved her gaze back to the man she had such strong feelings for.

Soon her arms were enveloping him and they held tight onto each other.

"How are you?" she asked softly after a few seconds, just before breaking away the contact and motioning to move across the table. Julian remembered Rachel's words about her not being allowed to stand for too long, so he soon moved the chair on his side of the table, which was just a couple of steps away from her.

"Sit on this one" he said as he pulled it.

"Thanks" she showed her true appreciation for the gesture. That wasn't what she expected at all and maybe Rachel had overreacted a little bit making it look like Brooke had to think about Julian first all the time because he was probably still too vulnerable.

"So?" she moved the conversation back to her initial question.

"I don't know if I should be thankful to be here while it happened or if it only makes it worse. I won't ever see her again… I feel like we were… like our time together had been stolen. Four years is nothing compared to a lifetime. I knew her for so little compared to what it could have been. Compared to how long it could have been. The pain won't go away. It doesn't become easier. It just consumes me every day. And then I think it's for the best that I'm here because I wouldn't be able to work if I was outside. But then I think if I had any sort of distraction maybe it would be less painful, at least a few parts of the day when I had to concentrate on something else" he explained as he propped his elbows on the table and buried his head between his hands. Brooke could see that he was holding back the tears and although her swollen stomach made it harder for her she managed to reach his arm and rub it comfortingly.

"Nothing could make it easier or harder, Julian. Nothing could distract you enough and you wouldn't be able to work on anything else" she squeezed his arm and he looked up at her with a half smile. He knew she was right.

"How are you? Both of you?" he asked looking at her belly.

"We're good as much as we can" she moved her hand back to her belly stroking it softly.

"When it happened… that day… when we… did you know about it?" he barely got the words out but for some reason it was important for him to know it.

"Let's not talk about that day, okay? At least not today or maybe not ever"

"Rachel mentioned an abruption…" he started.

"Which happened one week before the funeral. It had nothing to do with what happened in the store" she explained knowing it would put his mind at ease. But that was the only exception she was willing to do about keeping that day out of their conversations.

"I'm sorry" he offered.

"Yes, it sucks but I'm happy that at least… that we're making it somehow" she caressed her belly with a small but absolutely beautiful and genuine smile.

"That's the most important. It might not be your dream pregnancy but as long as both of you come out of it healthy and happy it's okay" and the sweetness that she hadn't seen in his eyes all those months was there again and it melted her heart.

"Thanks" she matched his gaze.

They were silent for a while. Julian thought about asking about the sex and the due date but he decided against it. If she felt up to she would share it. But Brooke's clenched lips and closed eyes as she moved both hands along her stomach broke their comfortable quietness.

"What is it Brooke? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" he asked panicked and when she didn't answer he already stood up and called the guard.

She only shook her head slightly waiting for the pain to pass and waved one of her hands to show them that she didn't need an ambulance.

Julian was tense and didn't know what else to do. After a couple of minutes he was about to ask the guard to call the ambulance anyway when she finally spoke again.

"These pains are common now. And her being over my spleen doesn't help it at all. The doctor say she's smaller than she should be but I'm thankful for that because if being tiny she already makes that damage I can only imagine what it would be if she was as big as they expected her to be by this stage" Brooke breathed out slowly, happy to know it had passed.

"She?" he asked as he stood by her side while the guard walked away.

"I guess it's her but I don't know for sure" she looked up at him with a soft smile. He had one of his hands holding the back of her chair, while the other rested against the table, blocking one side of her.

"Feel it" she suddenly moved her hand to his, the one resting on the table and brought both of them to her belly. "Can you feel?" she asked him and he nodded in awe but before they could enjoy the tender moment another wave of pain hit her and she closed her eyes again except that this time she squeezed his hand.

"Are they this frequent?" he asked once she recovered, this time only a few seconds later.

She only shook her head enjoying the moment when his hand had left the chair and moved to her back, holding her protectively.

"Did you drive yourself here?" he asked and she once again shook her head. The pain was gone but the moment when she felt both of his hands on her, like she hadn't in a long, long time made her absent of words.

"But still it's a long ride. I know this is not what you want to hear but maybe you shouldn't come back here. I don't want to lose either of you although you're not mine to claim anyhow but you're all I have to look forward to now that Angie is gone" he confessed and she was getting teary. His always protective care and selfless heart was mesmerizing.

"But someone needs to be here for you now" she said matter-of-factly.

"And I must admit that your presence here helped. It comforts me to know that you'll be in one of those apartments, being happy in your extraordinary life and soon she'll be here with you. That's enough for me Brooke. That's all I need to know, that's all I need you to do for me, ever" he didn't know why but he moved the hand from her back to the side of her face, stroking the back of his index finger on her cheek. "Okay?" he asked for her confirmation.

She knew what he meant. He wasn't talking only during her pregnancy. He was kindly asking her to walk away from his life again and despite his soft words this time it wasn't any easier than the last time had been. But she needed to know for sure. "Ever?" her voice cracked and the tears that were threatening to fall finally found their course over her skin.

"Don't cry. I guess it's not good for you. It doesn't matter how much both of us try, every time you're with me it happens" he explained as he softly wiped her tears away though they were falling nonstop. "And it hurts me and no matter how much time passes, I won't forget what happened, Brooke. But now I can find comfort knowing that you're heading to a better place and maybe you'll be able to forget what is imprinted in my mind forever. And you deserve it, every little ordinary and extraordinary happy thing in your life" his eyes were teary too and getting reddish. She hated it. She hated that no matter what she did or said Julian would never let it go.

"I understand" she quietly answered.

"I don't want to hurt you more" he almost pleaded with his eyes.

"I know and I appreciate that" she moved her hand to his face as the first tear also rolled down on his beautiful face.

"I never wanted to do that and I was just a coward hurting you to get what I needed. But I won't do that again, I promise" he kissed her forehead and she only nodded, her tears intensifying even more if that was possible.

"Maybe someday?" she asked with a small smile.

"'Never say never', Angie used to say it all the time" his smile was also far from the smirk she loved to see on his face but at least he was trying.

"But I need to tell you something before you go because sometimes never is really never and I don't want you to not know this. I know that I hurt you in more ways that I can think about. That day, after it no matter how much I try to make things right with you they always end up wrong and messed up. You're the most amazing person I've ever met Brooke. Never in my life I met a woman like you and that's simply because girls like you are rare. I loved and will always love Angelina. She's been through so many things. Her mother died in a very painful and long cancer battle. Angie was destroyed because her mother was everything she had. She tried to help Silvia in more ways than possible but there was nothing that could be done. That was when she first started with drugs. She started with pain and sleep pills and it progressed. That was when we met because of Father. But Giuseppe has the coldest heart you could imagine and while at first he welcomed Angelina soon he resented her and thought she wasn't worthy. I loved Angelina, it was… I didn't… the first time we met I loved her and I faced him off and when it became unbearable for us I gave up on him and then it was only Angie and me. Angelina as you said was very low-profile, quiet and collected. She felt bad for me giving up my relationship with Giuseppe because of her and it took me a while to get back where we were before he decided to be a jerk. Angelina was amazing; she was so sweet, so fragile. I wanted to protect her from everything but I didn't realize when she started falling apart. She didn't say anything and it was hard for me to realize. Then one day I finally caught it. It was cocaine at first but things escalated as time passed. She tried to stop many times but she was too melancholic as a person and sooner or later she ended up coming back and each time it was worse. When I realized how swamped in all this she was it was too late and she constantly moved away and spent months without contacting me but when she got a little bit better she would come back. She was ashamed and hurt for disappointing me. She never understood she couldn't disappoint me. I knew it was bigger than her. Then a couple of months before the robbery she almost overdosed in our place. It was the most horrifying moment in my life but then the robbery happened and then _you_ happened, Brooke. And what I did to you was worse than having the doctor say that the drugs had already done a lot of damage on her frail system and she should stop with them quickly if she wanted to make it alive. But although everything I just said is important and you're the first and probably will be the last person I will share this with, that's not what I wanted to say. What I want you to know is that I fell for you, Brooke. I fell hard for you because it's impossible to know you and not to fall for you. People say I was a hero because I saved those lives but you saved mine, Brooke and I don't even mean the moment you took that gun away from my hand. Your forgiving and warm heart, your strength and affection. Your determination and upbeat spirit. Your tenderness and your beauty. All of this just made me fall in love with you and it saved me and this is what I need you to know" his eyes were piercing as he confessed his feelings and she found herself being lost in the deep chocolate pools of his irises.

The moment he stopped talking she stood up and not even as she moved his hands let go of her face and her belly. She moved her own to his neck. He enveloped her in his arms and leaning down slowly their lips finally met. It was a long, slow and gentle kiss filled with the intensity of their feelings. But he didn't want to prolong it too much because he didn't know if she could afford it. They broke the kiss and their foreheads were connected instead of their lips while their eyes stayed closed. Her hands rested on his shoulders while he kept his on her back but their sweet moment was broken when she moved her hand to the bottom of her stomach.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's just using my spleen as a pillow again"

"Be happy, Brooke"

"Someday I will"


	18. Day Three Hundred and EightyNine 8:00am

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day Three Hundred and Eighty-Nine. 8am**

Today was the day Julian's life started again. After the facts about Angelina were revealed it was even clearer why he had been in that store in the first place and he was surprised by his lawyer's visit a week ago. His parole was authorized one year earlier than the agreement with prosecution and he was actually happy about it. The days in prison had been a lot better to him than to any inmate. He had many privileges, most of which he didn't even use anyway. Of course being isolated from the world, with no much freedom wasn't ideal but he felt that somehow it was what he needed after everything that happened. Especially after Angelina's death. Brooke was right, no Lucaser what, nothing would make it easier or harder on him but being locked up gave him enough perspective. It prevented him from doing something stupid or from simply giving up. Angelina had tried and had accomplished, despite all her guilt and regret she had made it and he should do it too, for her. And that was what helped him with Brooke. Although the brunette did as she was told and never came to visit him again, he was finally coming to terms about happened during the robbery. It took him a while but he finally confessed to his shrink what happened between the two of them in the robbery. Dr. Williams had done to him the same he done to Rachel back in the day. If anything he saved Brooke from much more horrible and traumatizing things. She also talked about his feelings and her feelings. Julian could now see that Brooke was right and they would have kissed if Joe didn't break into the room when he did. The attraction and the faintest hint of feelings were there before everything happened. He learned how to look at the brighter side of things when all he had to look at was the dark walls of his cell. Her smile was still on his head and because of her he had to learn how to get over everything that happened in that day. And that's why he was looking forward to whatever life had in store for him.

Rachel had came earlier that week and brought him some clothes for him to wear as he walked out of the state prison. She had been there for him in so many moments and he knew for sure he'd pay a visit to her very soon. And maybe to all those people. He remembered Jessica and Tyler but above all he remembered Brooke. And as he took the final steps towards his freedom he didn't know if he was having a vision or if the woman that changed his life was there, waiting for him outside the final gate. And she wasn't alone.

"I hope you don't mind" she offered as he crossed the gate.

"Actually I don't" he smiled back at her and soon he moved his eyes to the bundle in her arms.

"Yeah, I brought my angel with me" her smile grew bigger. "Julian, meet Angel"

Julian looked at the blond boy in her arms and he was beautiful. He was wide awake and although he looked small he seemed very smart. He soon found Julian's finger and held it tightly. Julian chuckled and looked at Brooke who had a satisfied smile on her face.

"He's strong"

"He is"

"How old is he?" he asked cleaning up the one thing that had bothered him since one of the last talks with Dr. Williams. Was he sure Brooke was pregnant with Lucas' baby and not his? At the time she made that question to distract him from the fact that he raped a pregnant woman but it was also a valid question. If the baby was his and not Lucas' then instead of violating Brooke in a higher level he was a father.

"He was born a week after I came here. He's six and a half-month old" she informed and Julian quickly did in math in his head. It had been twelve months and three weeks since the robbery. The baby had to be at most four-month old to be his. The smile dropped from his face. One of the things he was looking forward the most was being Brooke's baby father. It was the new beginning his life needed.

"He's beautiful" he said a while later. Regardless if the baby was his or not, he could still be happy for both of them.

"Yeah, he took that from his father" the proud smile on her face had been enough for Julian to want to move on from the subject. He kept repeating the mantra Dr. Williams told him. _Be happy for Angie.__ Give her this gift._

"So, ready to go home?" she asked.

"Yes, sure, I thought Jacob would take me there"

"I guess no more lawyers for you" she offered one of the smiles that always warmed his heart and he couldn't refrain one from appearing on his face.

"No more lawyers for me"

Brooke was happy about how different Julian was since she last saw him. Rachel had told her so. Almost a month ago he told his lawyers that he didn't want to avoid visitors anymore and whoever wanted to see him was allowed to. Of course Rachel was one of the first to be there for him and they talked a lot and many times. He had confessed a few things to her and the most important was that he felt like owed Angelina to fight just like she did and hopefully he would be successful. When the redhead shared this information with Brooke she had cried out of happiness. She really wanted Julian to start a new life once he was released but she was afraid he would be in such a dark place that it would become impossible to happen but now she could see with her own eyes that he seemed to be much better. The last six and a half months were certainly better to him than they had been to her and she wondered if she had a right to bring him to such a dark place again by sharing the horrible events of her life since then. She couldn't come to a final decision but she decided that she wouldn't share anything bad with him at least for a while.

They headed silently to her car and after she hooked her son into his baby seat she drove them to his place. Few words were said between them. Julian could barely hide the disappointment; he hoped the boy was his son and Brooke didn't say much about her life and he didn't feel comfortable asking. He had repeatedly asked her to get out of his life and still she was there for him. The last time they talked it had been mutual and friendly and there was a small window open to them and he wasn't surprised to see her waiting for him outside the prison. But despite all those things he felt really bad about some of the things he said to her. She had been amazing to him and to Angelina since the day he met her and in his pain, desperation and guilt he had been unfair to her more than once. He wanted to apologize but he didn't know what he should say. Almost seven months certainly helped him to fix a lot of things but he didn't know if he should risk breaking their comfortable silence and going back to that emotional place.

And as if she was reading his mind she finally started talking again.

"I don't want to force myself into your life, Julian. I wanted to be there for you today but if you want me to back off, I will. I just couldn't help myself by not being there for you today and for that I'm sorry if you feel stalked or something" she offered quietly while she drove.

"No, Brooke. I know we really didn't have a chance to talk in the past months but… it's okay. I wasn't ready before and I may not be ready for a lot of things now, especially now, but you don't need to feel unwelcomed"

"Maybe we could be friends?"

"With time" he reassured her with a soft smile. They were testing the waters and it was awkward to say the least now that they didn't have Angel to distract them as the baby was quiet in the backseat.

"Well, tell me if you need anything" she suggested as she parked in front of his house. She expected him to invite her inside but wasn't absolutely surprised when he just thanked her and congratulated her once again for Angel and just like that got out of the car.

The moment he stepped inside his house everything seemed like a turmoil and he felt dizzy. The place was very much the same it was thirteen months ago. It still had Angelina's name all over it. The many pictures, the cushions she bought for their couch, the vases over the coffee table. Everything had her name on it and just like that he collapsed and cried. Brooke knew it would happen. She saw it happening much before he entered the house which was why a couple of minutes later he found himself being enveloped by her arms.

Julian looked around to see the baby seat resting on his couch where the small boy was somehow sleeping, despite his loud sobs.

"I'm sorry" Brooke soothed as she embraced him, her hand softly stroking his back.

"I'll never see her again" he mumbled at some point and by then Brooke was crying as much as him and by the whimpering sounds she heard soon it would be the three of them.

"She'll never die in your heart, in your memories, Julian. I'm sorry she was gone so young and so soon after you guys met each other" she whispered but she had to cut her comforting hug shorter as her son showed off his now much matured lungs.

"He doesn't like it when I cry" she offered as she brought her son to her arms and rocked him though he didn't stop and neither did she.

"He and I already have a lot in common" Julian looked at them and it was so beautiful to watch her take care of her son like that. For a small moment the pain of never seeing Angelina again was replaced by the awe of seeing Brooke and her son together. Angel… although it was the perfect name for the blonde curled haired boy, it also reminded him of the woman he would never be with again. Brooke soothed some things to her crying baby while she used her free hand to play with him and eventually stroked his cheek. When he finally started to calm down she leaned closer and kissed his forehead, calling him good boy and Julian broke all over again because the baby wasn't his. It wasn't only because he needed something this amazing to restart his life again but because he found himself wanting to be part of that. Because despite being the one who needed to be comforted now, he wanted to reach them and bring both of them to his arms and help her comfort their son. The hope he carried for the last two months of his imprisonment was what led him to make the biggest changes in his life but now that it turned into disappointment he found himself lost and alone. Deeply alone.

Brooke sat on the couch again, moving the baby seat to the floor and looking at Julian she finally realized how devastated but also touched as he looked at them and not resisting it she moved the one end of the couch "Come here" she offered and he walked to where they were and sat by her side, looking intensely at the baby in her arms.

"Closer" she whispered and as he scooted closer she used her free hand to bring him closer and closer until he found his head on her lap. Bringing his legs to the sofa, he lay there, while she held her baby with one arm and caressed Julian's hair with the other.

"I know it's not the same. I know she can't be replaced but if you want, we'll be here for you. He and I" she offered and rolling on his back, his face that had been turned to the coffee table was now turned to her and as soon as she saw his reddish brown eyes she moved her hand from his hair to his face and wiped his tears away while her own rolled down freely from her face, wetting his even more.

"Thank you" he muttered and she only nodded her head as she bit her lip trying the best she could to hold back her emotions.

* * *

Soon the media found out about Julian's release which had been kept under wraps for his own preservation. Dr. Williams talked to his lawyers and although he had made progress since they started their sessions six months ago, she thought Julian was still too vulnerable to deal with the circus press would do about his freedom.

And she couldn't be more right in her assessment as paparazzi, journalists, curious people and even fans soon camped outside his house once they found out where it was. Julian in fact wasn't nearly ready to deal with his popularity and the idea was quite foreign to him. He heard comments about how he was the local hero but only now, that he was free since the robbery day that he could see it for real.

He talked to his partners in the office and asked a few more weeks to finally resume his activities and they kindly agreed. Julian really felt blessed by the people he had around him in tough times like these and he would never forget what they did for him.

Some of the former hostages had visited him in the past week but they talked between themselves and thought it was better to give him some time and space as he was as devastated about Angelina as he had been in the funeral. Actually he seemed much more shattered now than back in the day, if that was even possible.

Rachel had been the one person to visit him every day. He had planned to visit her to show his gratefulness but leaving the house proved to be something difficult because he was never alone. There was always someone outside waiting for him to show. So when she came he could finally thank her properly for everything she did for him and kept doing. She was the one who did his grocery shopping and brought everything he needed. At first he was reluctant to accept her help but she could be persuasive and he wasn't willing to face the many people across the street.

"I want to go see her" he said as they talked in his living room.

"If you want I can take you there" the redhead offered though she wasn't sure if he meant Angelina or Brooke. The brunette didn't come over again first because the baby was sick and later because she didn't want to be around the press. They were overwhelming to her son and she preferred to call Julian every day instead of showing up. There were many silences during their calls but it somehow was enough for both of them. She only needed him to know that she was there for him for whatever he wanted and that he could say anything to her. And that was all he needed.

"But I don't want to drag them there"

"And that's when I become even more useful" she winked to him and he smirked. Only someone like Rachel was capable of bringing a small to his lips lately, even if ephemeral. "How about tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"It seems fine"

"So have a good night of sleep, stretch your body as much as possible because tomorrow you'll take a ride in a limo" she offered with her cheerful smile and once again he found his lips curling.

"I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but again, thanks, Rachel, for everything. Not only what you did for me but for Brooke too"

"Why should you be thanking me for what I did for Brooke?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I broke her over and over again and I know you were the only person she talked to about everything. I'm finally coming to terms about what happened in that room, as much as someone can anyway but I still hurt her after it. I was lost and guilty and feeling like shit and she didn't deserve to hear some of things I said. I regret most of them but it doesn't change the fact that I hurt her and you were the person there for her to fix my mess" he looked dejectedly but she soon tried to heighten his spirits

"Brooke is a lot stronger and more understanding than you think Julian. She knows why you did everything you did, that day and the many following it. And while it hurt her she knew that it hurt you more. She's quite impressive, if you ask me"

"She's more than impressive and the impressions she left on me will mark me for the rest of my life. I guess I won't ever forget who Brooke Davis is"

"Maybe you won't have to ever forget her" Rachel said with a soft voice. She knew it wasn't right to push him to deal with his feelings for Brooke when he was hurting so much because of Angelina. As Brooke wasn't as present in his life as she would be if the media wasn't so eager to register Julian's life, it gave him time and space to deal with it and the redhead knew that it was how it should be. But she couldn't stop herself from making a comment like that. It was her nature.

"I'll see you in the morning then" Julian changed the subject not subtly and he knew Rachel wouldn't be offended by his dismissal of the subject.

"At seven" she completed and hugging him longingly, they said their goodbyes and she left.

* * *

It was a common occurrence for the people camped outside his house to see Rachel bringing boxes and bags to the house so they didn't think it was odd for her to steer a huge suitcase the following day. Some of the gossip patrol already made reports about a possible affair between Julian and Rachel but neither of them cared about it.

"You do realize that I'm a big man?" Julian looked incredulously to Rachel.

"Come on, do you prefer this or the alternative?" she asked him.

"I honestly don't know" he answered half-honestly.

"I could even fake some tears while I steer you out in the suitcase. I can already see the headlines tomorrow: '_Mayor's daughter is dumped by local hero and walks out of his house with the suitcase she brought_'" Rachel smiled as she moved her hands in front of her, separating them as if she was seeing the headline.

"You're impossible"

"Even if I don't cry chances are they'll write the story about how I wanted to move in but you disagreed" she chuckled.

"I guess you're right" he smiled and then frowned as he looked at the suitcase again. Yes, it was huge but still he wasn't any contortionist to fold his limbs there.

"At least try"

Before Julian really had a chance to measure his situation Rachel was there zipping the suitcase closed and asking her driver to get inside the limo, in the backseat. As soon as he moved the very heavy suitcase inside she entered and unzipped him who looked flushed but also disbelieving.

"Don't. The important thing is that you're here. So where to?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"The cemetery" he answered and she informed the driver.

When it was clear that none of the paparazzi and media were following them, they finally headed to the place where Angelina was put to rest and Rachel decided to wait for him in the car. As much as she was close to him, she wasn't close enough to share that moment with him. It was probably something that Brooke could do but she couldn't.

* * *

Julian remembered the path he and Angelina had made so many times to visit her mother's grave. Of course he had done everything to have Angelina buried by her side. He knew it would have made her happy to be there. Once he finally arrived there his knees soon gave out and he found himself falling over the cool grass. He thought by this time he wouldn't have any more tears but he cried harder than he ever did as he buried his face in his crossed arms over her grave. Some minutes later he finally found strength to be in a sitting position and looking to the stone he read what it said. The gravestone wasn't ready for her funeral because he didn't want to wait another day and it was brought to the cemetery a couple of days later as he had ordered carrara marble straight from Italy.

_Angelina Pierce-Baker_

_1986-2010_

_Beloved daughter and sister_

Julian moved his fingers over her last name. It had been added only a few days before the robbery. That was a battle that Angelina didn't want but that Julian fought for her. He paid the lawyers, got Paul to run the paternity tests and requested in the justice system for her to be recognized as a Baker. When they first found out about Angelina, when Silvia died, both Julian and Paul had been exultant. Paul had no idea that one of his mistress actually got pregnant. Silvia gave Angelina a letter that informed who was her father and the teenager by the time was happy about it because she always asked her mother that question but Silvia never answered. But not even a week later her mother died and Angelina's depression started. One day she googled the Baker's and finding out she had a brother had been what made her contact them in the first place. She couldn't relate to a stranger father but she could relate to a brother but the way both Baker men welcomed her made her heart warm towards her father too. But then the depression took its toll and she found herself getting deeper and deeper in her problems and soon Paul made it clear that he want nothing to do with a problematic kid. But Julian never gave Angelina the cold shoulder. He was been there for her for four years and he wasn't ready to lose the sister he so recently found out about.

He talked to his sister for some minutes, mainly apologizing for never doing what she really needed. She never needed that last name; she never needed to be distracted from her mother's death. She even needed more than the unconditional love he offered her. Since the very beginning she needed professional assistance to help her go through all the tragic changes in her life but he realized it too late and he asked for her forgiveness for being blind and stupid. A few more words were said as he finally stood up and turned to leave. He looked around and saw Silvia's grave a few yards to the right but as he walked away something got his attention. A few yards to the left there was a new grave and what he read there shocked him so much that once again his knees failed him although this time he managed to stay standing.

* * *

_an: so what do you think?_

_xoxo  
_


	19. Day Three Hundred And NinetySeven 8:03am

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day Three Hundred And Ninety-Seven. 8:03am**

After recovering the best he could from the initial shock Julian dialed Rachel's number and asked her to meet him in front of Angelina's grave.

It took her a while but she finally made it there. She didn't know why he was calling her but she just hoped it wasn't about the newest gravestone by Angelina's. Unfortunately for her that was exactly what his request was about.

"Who is she?" he asked looking at the gravestone.

"Exactly who you think she is," Rachel answered quietly. She wouldn't reveal anything he didn't conclude by himself. It wasn't her place to break the news to him.

"How? When? Why?" he asked as he felt the world spinning around him.

"Those are not my questions to answer Julian. She was giving you time and space. Please don't think she was hiding this from you because she wasn't. We know how vulnerable you were coming back to your place, where you lived with Angelina. She was just giving you time to adapt to the reality as it was instead of adding more emotions in the mix."

"I need to see her."

"Please, I beg you, calm down first. You weren't the only person who lost someone last summer. You have no idea how bad things had been for Brooke. She's been in hell not only about Angelica but also about Ryan," Rachel pleaded. Julian had no idea of what Brooke had been through. She didn't even recognize her friend anymore, although they'd only known each other for a year. And she was relieved that he seemed distracted enough by the name.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, his first name."

"What about him?"

"He almost… he was… it was horrible… she thought she would lose him too… she was alone Julian. One day she had a lot of possibilities and people there for her and then in the next she was alone. She wanted to be alone and she only really recovered recently because she knew she had to be here for you. She knew you would need her and she's doing her best to be the person you need her to be. She's respecting the distance you want between the two of you and she's respecting your pain. She thinks it's like you lost Angelina now, all over again, because now you're in the real world, where she isn't, she didn't want you to be overwhelmed by losing a daughter too," Rachel offered in tears, nearly sobbing as she remembered her friend's life for the past six months.

Julian looked again at the gravestone.

_Cecilia Angelina Baker_

_2010-2010_

_Daddy's little girl, Mommy's little angel_

"How did she know about my mother's name?" he asked.

"Paul. And that's all I can say because I don't feel I should be the one to explain this to you."

"I need to see her now, Rachel," he said through clenched teeth.

"And I won't allow it if all you have to do now is hurt her more than she already was. She nearly died Julian! She watched both of her babies fighting the odds to make it and she lost a daughter. She didn't eat, she didn't talk, she was a zombie and at some point she was admitted in the hospital too because of an infection. Her system was weak and she didn't have strength left to fight for her. All she did those months was to think about the babies and then about you. And when Cecilia died… I thought we would have to bury Brooke too. She was barely standing there Julian, so please, if you love her, if you love your son, if you pity her, don't be harsh. I'm afraid she wouldn't resist. She wouldn't make it."

"Can't you see it? I lost a daughter that I didn't even know about it! She lost her baby!"

"But you still have one son and this son deserves to have a mother, not the ghost Brooke has been lately. She got better because of you, don't destroy it."

"You don't understand it Rachel. This is my pain, this is her pain, this is our pain. Brooke had been there through everything I've lived in the past year and I need someone to be there for me now but it can't be her because I need to be there for her. We need to hurt together. We need to lick each other's wounds until it hurts less. I need her," he nearly yelled as the pain consumed his being. Brooke, the sweetest person he ever met, the woman that captured his heart, the woman he dreamed about. She had been hurt again, even deeper than before and he had no idea. They had a family together and they lost part of their family and he had only one need in that moment. Be with the woman that didn't deserve any of this.

* * *

Their drive to Brooke's house was quiet. The only noises were both of them sniffling and eventually Julian's almost imperceptive sobs but after a while they finally crossed the city and stood in her place.

"Could you bring me some clothes?" he asked Rachel as he was about to open the door.

"Sure. How many pieces?"

"As many as you find."

"Okay," she muttered and he thanked her before finally hopping out of the car.

When she heard the knocking on her door Brooke was startled. She wasn't expecting anyone in her house that morning or ever. Rachel would always call before stopping by and she wondered who it could be.

"Julian?" she asked shocked after she checked the peephole and immediately opened the door.

As soon as the door swung open Julian threw his arms around her and she realized he was crying. She didn't have a clue of what it was about as Rachel didn't give her any heads up so she assumed it was about Angelina still.

"Get inside, maybe there's someone watching," she offered calmly as she stepped aside for him to walk in.

"Where is Ryan?" he asked as he looked around the small house. Brooke used to live in an apartment for all he knew and he wondered if she moved to the house to raise the kids in a better place.

"Wh-what?" she asked him shocked. The color of her face drained and she actually had to sit down.

"I've been to the cemetery. I asked Rachel to take me there. I saw her… gravestone," he explained and more tears fell. They just run down his face, nonstop, one after the other. It seemed like two rivers and soon Brooke's face was leading to the same.

"I'm so sorry," Brooke said bringing her hands to cover her face as she cried.

He reached her and brought her to his arms as they both cried while he rocked their bodies together.

A few minutes passed and Brooke was relieved that Ryan was sleeping in their bedroom and couldn't hear his parents crying.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The placenta abruption caused them… to be in distress when I was… twenty-five and half weeks along. They came out much earlier than they should have… and they were both very fragile. She… she lived for six days… but then she couldn't resist anymore. She was too small… Ryan was a little bit bigger and stronger… but Cecilia… she was just too small… she didn't make it," she stopped many times in the explanation when her emotions took over but after a few attempts she finally explained it.

"You should have told me, Brooke," his voice was soft as he moved his hand to stroke her face.

"You had just lost Angelina, you were in jail, you already had a lot of things to worry about and honestly, there was nothing you could do for me. You were there, you couldn't leave. I didn't want to break you even more for nothing. And as for now… I was going to say it but then you were so devastated without Angie in the house. I just couldn't bring myself to keep throwing salt in your wounds."

"You didn't have to go through this alone, Brooke. You shouldn't have actually. Rachel told me you shut everyone out. I thought Matt was there for you."

"Nobody ever understands it, Julian. Nobody ever helps. They don't know what it is, they don't know how it feels," she offered and he could see that she was trying to put a physical space between them. He wasn't going to allow her to shut him out. Not about this.

"I do Brooke. I may only know about them now. I may only know about Cecilia now but I know how it feels, I know what it is," he barely spoke as he tried to hold his emotions back.

"You know there are some things that happen that you just can't explain. In all the sonograms I did Cecilia was always by my spleen, since the beginning, she was at that side and Ryan in the opposite. She never really kicked or move. Most of times it was him. He was bigger and I suppose stronger or she was just simply lazy. And in one of the rare occurrences she ever moved was when you were there and you felt it. You felt her that day…" she started to cry harder and he did too. Those brief seconds in the prison had been the only moments he shared with his daughter and he would never have a new chance.

"Did you take any pictures?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Yes… I did because of you but maybe you shouldn't see them today… she was so small, so frail, you can sense her pain even in the pictures but I wanted to take them anyway because even so young and so fragile, she looked just like you."

Julian bit his lip and looked away as the tears continue to fall. He would never meet his baby girl. She would never grow into the apple of his eyes, his little treasure. He would never teach her how to swim or to ride the bicycle. He would never know what her first word would be or the color of her eyes. His little girl was gone, forever and although he didn't even know about her until two hours ago the emptiness she left in his life was already prominent and he knew it would never go away completely.

They were still drowned in their sorrows when they heard Ryan crying. Julian was immediately alert and he raised his head in a flash.

"Let's go get him," she offered as she stood up and waited for him to follow.

Her house was very tiny and he wondered if she had been through any financial problems but he would talk about it later. There was plenty of space in his house. It was in one of the best neighborhoods in Los Angeles and he wanted her and Ryan to move in with him. He wanted to give his son and his mother the best life he could even if he and Brooke never worked their problems out.

He entered the bedroom, apparently the only one in the house and in the crib there was his son, crying his lungs off. _His son._ Julian repeated in his head. He was a father. His hope while he was still in prison was coming true he just didn't expect to even this be so messed up. He had a son but he had also lost a daughter.

"Look who is here, Angel," Brooke tried to change her voice the best she could and she actually sounded sweet to him. She reached for the baby and brought him to her arms and then turned to Julian who was just behind her.

"Julian, I want you to officially meet your son, Ryan Paul Salvatore," she introduced and Julian almost winced at his father's name but the emotion of hearing his middle name, his last name and the word '_son_' in the same sentence was bigger than any resentment he had towards his estranged father.

"Can I hold him?" he asked with his eyes still full of tears shimmering but this time they were happy tears.

"Of course, Julian," Brooke said before handing the baby to his father for the first time.

Although he was still crying Julian didn't seem to register it, the moment he felt the little boy in his arms he brought Ryan against his chest and held him tight. Maybe too tight for a baby. He held his son with an almost bruising grip but somehow the strong reaction calmed the boy down.

Julian couldn't keep his emotions at bay, not the bad ones but definitely not the ones he was feeling in that moment. It was overwhelming, he felt his heart exploding in his chest and soon the tears were replaced by smiles, "I love you, Ry. I love you," he said many times, remembering of how much Angelina loved to call him Ry. He knew Brooke had carefully picked the names. Getting his middle name and then Angelina and both of his parents' first names to their children had been thoughtful although he didn't plan to keep Paul in his life and definitely not in his son's life.

Brooke's sobs exploded at the scene unfolding in front of her. It was a loud gasp at first and then her tears popped from her eyes but like Julian she was happy for some brief minutes.

"Thank you, Brooke," he turned to the mother of his son, "Thank you for giving me him."

"I should thank you just the same, Julian. Many bad things happened that day but since the very beginning I thought what we had was a good thing, despite the horrible circumstances and the horrible things that happened between us. But meeting you, being with you was something I didn't regret for one day and I guess Ryan is the ultimate proof of that," she looked straight at his eyes and for a moment he let his grip loosen around his son but still firm enough to keep him in place.

"Come here" he repeated her words of a week ago, as he opened one of his arms to beckon her.

She took the couple feet that separated them and as soon as his arms enveloped her she felt like she had been taken to an alternate dimension or universe where it was only the three of them. He held the two most important people in his life with everything he had and kissing his son's head he reassured Ryan of his love once again and moving his lips to Brooke's hair, he thanked her another time.

Although the baby had calmed down Brooke said it was time for him to have his lunch. He had just started eating solid food and Julian helped her to feed him. Ryan seemed to be a quiet boy unless his mother was crying. She explained to Julian that when he was awake and sensed her tears he always cried too and she was touched by this feeling like it was his way to take care of her.

"I'm happy he does it," Julian offered her a smile as the three of them sat in the living room, Ryan's back against his father's abdomen.

"Really? I'm not that much. He does have a powerful shriek," she chuckled softly.

"I'm happy because he took care of you when nobody else could but I'm going to dismiss him from his duty," Julian looked down at the boy that was mesmerized with his father's watch.

"Why is that?" she asked trying not to keep her hopes up about what would be his answer.

"Because that's a task I want to embrace. It's my job from now on, Brooke. And if you allow it, it actually starts now," he moved his gaze to her again.

"How?" she answered back barely above a whisper.

"I'd love for you the two of you to move in with me. I don't want be away from him and I'd like to have you around too. I want both of you to be there. I have such a nice and big place. I want to take full responsibility on him and it can be extended to you if you want," he was careful with the words he used. As much as he wanted to jump in a relationship with her they weren't ready for it. He wanted to help her heal before he pressured her with his feelings. He also had to mourn not only his sister but now his own daughter as well and a relationship could work both ways. It could either help them or bring an emotional load that they couldn't afford. He had always thought about him before when it came to what he and Brooke had but he was going to make up for it now by taking care of her and doing what she needs before his own needs. She was the mother of his son and that alone was reason for him to have her as the most special person in the world. But his feelings towards her were still there, more prominent than ever.

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked a little cautiously. She knew he was being cryptic and probably purposefully.

"I know this thing between us is complicated and with so much at stake, so much to heal, so much to be said it'll be impossible for us to sort it out but just because we don't know if we can ever be together as a couple it doesn't mean we can't be Ryan's parents until we figure it out. Together. I want us to parent him together. And when the right time comes and we will make a decision then we'll see what would be the consequences. But there's a condition. I only want you to go there if it's not too much for you, if you don't feel pushed. I'd love to have both of you with me all the time but if you think you can't handle it we can think of something else," he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What if we hurt each other more in the process?" her voice cracked. She was so broken, he could see it in her eyes, in her face, in her pale figure. Even her hair seemed to be thinner and she definitely lost a lot of weight, not only from the pregnancy but also compared to the girl he met over a year ago.

"There's no way we could be any more hurt than we're now, Brooke. And I guess what we both need is each other because only you and I know what we're feeling right now and I feel like you're the only person who can help me and I'm the only person who can help you. Let's put our feelings aside just for a while and see if it works. But the decision is up to you."

"But what about the paparazzi? I like to take Ryan to the park because he loves the birds and there are people behind you all the time" she soon showed her motherly instincts and he had a brief smile showing on his face. But his face was serious again as he thought about it. He didn't want their son to be exposed by the media. Once they found out Brooke was pregnant with his children the press will go crazy and all sort of speculation will be started. He wanted to protect the two most precious people in his life.

"I'll get a conference, I'll talk to them but if you want we can spend a few more days here. They have no idea I'm here, they might not even know about you any more than they know about the other hostages. Did you see anything different around the house in the past week?" he asked and when she shook her head he nodded briefly.

"So, if you want, I could spend a few days or a couple of weeks here. They'll get tired of waiting for me there. I might even do the conference tomorrow just so when I came back to my house it doesn't become news again. Then I come back here and we wait until they forget about me and we move to my place."

"It's okay but how do you feel sleeping on the couch? My bed is small and I suppose if we aren't talking about our status until the pain passes, sleeping in the same bed wouldn't be appropriate"

"I totally agree. I have no problem with the couch though it might be a little small but I could ask Rachel to buy me a mattress, she has my credit card these days as I couldn't leave the house. I can throw it on the floor, I've been sleeping in a cell for twelve months, Brooke. The least of my concerns is where I'm sleeping."

"She's been amazing to me. Even when I shut everyone out she found a way to be there for me," Brooke offered with a sad smile in her face. Those months when she was alone, the two months she waited until Ryan was released from the hospital had been hell for her and if she didn't have Rachel she would have lost her sanity. She still shut the redhead out but Rachel was a force to be reckoned with. She didn't stop trying, she didn't stop offering her unconditional support and it somehow helped.

"Yes, she has," Julian agreed but soon moved back to their previous subject, "So, do we have a deal?"

"We do."

* * *

_an: Silvia is Angie's mother, not Julian, his is an OC character I named Cecilia. I'd love some reviews :P_


	20. Day Four Hundred And Four 4:23pm

**Stockholm**

* * *

**Day Four Hundred And Four. 4:23pm**

Everything they needed had been taken care of. Julian counted once again with Rachel's family support who arranged a press conference for him in one of the city hall sites. He had been brief, thanked the support of people, explaining how he had lost his sister in the process and that he'd appreciate if they gave him some time and space to mourn not only his sister but also his daughter. He shared with them that while he was in jail his daughter was born and died, although he didn't reveal the mother's identity. Some magazines speculated if it was Brooke was she was very pregnant during Angelina's funeral but they soon found out she had had a son and let the subject go.

A week had passed and once they realized that Julian's wish about time and space had been respected Brooke and Ryan moved into his house. Brooke had been overly surprised with the beautiful nursery Julian and Rachel had ordered. The orders were mostly done by Rachel but Julian did the project himself. He couldn't believe he was projecting his own son's bedroom. It had been an amazing experience and although he was an architect, not an interior designer, he was very happy with the final result. The wallpaper was yellow, with Pooh decoration as he had realized Brooke had bought a few cushions with the bear and most of her limited decoration in her old house was yellow. There were a lot of stuffed Pooh bears and its whole gang and a few painting hanging on the walls. Brooke was mesmerized and he finally thought it was time to have some overdue conversations with her.

"I remember you saying you lived in an apartment near the campus, which is an expensive area to live and I was surprised to find you living in a house. Especially such a humble one. Did you go through any financial problems?" he asked as she sat in the rock chair while she made their son sleep.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I hope you don't mind my curiosity. I can't forgive myself if you and Ryan were in any kind of difficulty. I know you had to quit the job and it must have been hard for you."

"I was never really rich though we were the wealthiest family in town. Both my mother and father were business people and their money came mostly from their negotiations, they didn't actually own a company or something. My brother and I received some nice amount of money from insurance when my parents died. But Jeremy also had problems with drugs and part of his money was spent financing the addiction and later with treatments and rehabilitation. Thankfully he recovered and when he went to Duke I had to use part of my money to pay his education. I was debt free in UCLA and he's going to graduate in Duke next semester also debt free. But when the twins were born, the hospital bills were too high. I tried to sell some of our properties in Tree Hill but the only thing I got was an old warehouse we had there, that was rented and the company bought it. But it's a small town, realty isn't that expensive there. My aunt and even Rachel tried to help me, lend money but I didn't want it. So I used the rest of my funds to pay the bills and the money I got from the warehouse. Angelica had undergone two surgeries and Ryan through one. They needed a lot of expensive medicine and he spent fifty-eight days in the hospital. My money hadn't been enough… and if it wasn't for Paul I guess I wouldn't be able to pay everything," she explained and she knew sooner or later they would have to talk about his father. She knew Paul's side of the story and it seemed quite an honest one as he didn't look very good in it and if the little Angelina had said before she died as just the tip of the iceberg as she expected she knew Julian would react to this news.

"Father?" he asked shocked and his face flushed quickly. Maybe it was worse than she imagined.

"Yes, Julian. It wasn't easy to accept money from him either but when he created a fund for both Ryan and Angelica, there was nothing I could do about it and it was my son's health, I couldn't afford my pride."

"How did he know about them when I didn't?" he was getting clearly angry about the revelations.

"First of all I would never tell your father about it before I told you. I didn't even tell this to Angelina but Paul can be persuasive and you know he finds the means to the ends he wants. As soon as you were sentenced he came to Angelina. He apologized, he asked for forgiveness and he was the one paying for her treatment, not Rachel. I couldn't tell you that because Angie made me promise. She knew you hated Paul for what he did to her and that it would hurt you even more. He even invited her to move in with him when she decided to leave my apartment but she said she preferred to take things slow and that she wouldn't make such an important decision without talking to you first. She didn't tell me a lot of things but I knew she wanted the two of you to be reconciled Julian. She once told me that she was doing it more for you than for her. Paul had been at her funeral although he didn't get out of the car because he didn't want to make you uncomfortable or cause a scene. He was heartbroken and the only thing that comforted him was that Angelina forgave him before she died. They used to have lunch once a week and I think they were making progress."

"That doesn't explain how he knows about you and the babies," he was slightly hurt by how his father got to be around his kids even before he did about their existence.

"He kept tabs on you and her since he found out about the robbery. He paid personal investigators and he told me he was the one who assured Bruce wouldn't mention her name. He paid lawyers for him in exchange for keeping her name out of the investigation. His people investigated all the hostages and somehow he found out about a story I told the doctors to have access to your room while you were still in the ICU. They thought I was your girlfriend and Paul believed it. Then I was very pregnant during the funeral and holding you and he knew about each time I visited you in the prison. I don't know how he found that information but after I had a C-section he found a way to visit me in the hospital room and he bluntly asked me if the babies were yours. I couldn't lie, Julian. I omitted it from you but it has always been my plan to tell you the truth, but then you asked me to leave you alone, then Angie died and you again asked me to give you space. I was waiting for your release day to break the news. I couldn't lie to him if my plan was to have your name on the babies' birth certificate. My intention was never to keep the babies from you so I admitted they were yours. That's how the babies have your name even without your signature. Your father authorized it as you were in jail. The moment I confirmed it he wanted to take care of the bill but I didn't allow him. I didn't know how you would feel about it. But when he came to Angelica's funeral and he cried so painfully I realized he really regretted everything he did, which is why I decided to name Ryan after him. When I ran out of money he once again was there and he didn't give up until I accept it. He even proposed to buy the realty I have in Mystic Falls if I couldn't accept the money but I thought it wasn't necessary. Of course he wasn't happy with the house I found for me and Ry to live in as I couldn't afford anything better but he said he was going to make your release be faster and that you would probably help me afford a better place. He used his influence to convince the judge to release you earlier, that's why your lawyers were surprised when they were contacted about your parole."

Julian was shocked. The first piece of information about Paul and Angelina had been shocking enough. He didn't expect his father to try to take amends with the girl he had kicked out of his house. It had been a traumatic experience for Angelina but what made Julian even angrier at his father was the absolute certainty that Paul would never show any regret. Knowing that not only he did but also made sure to let her know and put some effort to try to fix their relationship left Julian stunned.

"He was there for me, Julian. I'm sorry if you hate it, I know the two of you aren't in a good place but I can't turn my back on someone that was genuinely there for me. It wasn't only about the money. He shared things about Cecilia; he told me stories of your childhood; he brought me pictures of when you were young. You were just as blond as Ryan is now and you two could have been confused as twins. And maybe that's the part you'll hate more. Ryan likes him and he comes to see him every other week. The only reason he's been absent now is because he knows you're here with me and he knows he's a sore subject for you. I understand if you won't want him to be part of your life but I won't deny him the chance to be part of Ryan's."

"That's not a decision for you to make Brooke. He's my family, I'm the one who should have a say in this," he wasn't going to sugarcoat his father for his behavior towards Angelina because of what he did for his daughter and son. Angelina had been utterly hurt by him and he knew sooner or later Paul would do the same to Brooke and Ryan. He wasn't willing to let it happen. That was how it'd always been with Paul anyway. He wasn't capable of loving anyone unconditionally. There were always conditions that he expected people to meet.

"No Julian, he was the only family Ryan and I had. My own family is very far from here. They came but had to leave far too soon and I know I shut Paul out as much as I did to everyone else but he was the only one that stepped up and didn't let me get away with it. He insisted, he was adamant, he didn't accept no as an answer," Brooke showed her support towards the older Salvatore and as much as she didn't want to sound blunt, that was exactly how she did because that was how she felt. She was thankful for everything Paul did for her and she saw a lot of good in him when he tried to reconcile with Angelina. She thought Julian should give his father another chance but she wouldn't be the one to voice it.

"But I don't want him in my life."

"And I'm not asking you to do it. He's part of Ryan's life and maybe at some point my life too. His many advices were useful to me in my time of need; I won't give my back to him as he didn't do anything to me. He was there for me, he was there for Ryan, he was there for Angelina, he helped to pay the bills and most importantly, he got you released one year earlier. If Ryan has a chance to be with his father now it is because of his grandfather. You may not think of him as your father but I can't not think of him as Ryan's grandfather after everything he did for us," Brooke sounded determined and Julian couldn't believe it was happening.

"We should decide it together, in agreement," he protested showing all his frustration about it.

"Julian, we aren't in a relationship. We have a son together and we lost a daughter. I've been a mess ever since then, you're a mess now. But we aren't together. We're parents and if we don't agree about something, we should talk but this happened before you knew about any of this. If I had a chance back then I would have involved you. I didn't involve Paul. He involved himself and I'm not going to be an ungrateful bitch to him because the father of my son has issues with him. I don't have issues with him, Ryan doesn't have issues with him and I won't break their bond because of you. I'm sorry," her tone was slightly annoyed and she didn't want him to think she was ignoring his wishes without seeing his side of things, "I'm going to respect you and your house. I'm also going to respect your grief because of Angelica. Paul is willing to back off to give you time but I just want you to know that he'll be part of Ryan's life. Maybe he won't come to his birthday because I'm not asking you to have a relationship with your father. But I'm going to the take the baby to his house and he'll celebrate it with Ryan somehow. Ryan already recognizes his face and they have a bond. I'll respect your decision of not wanting him to be part of this but I won't shut him out completely. You'll never have to be with him but Ryan will and I'm looking forward to spend time with him too. I like your father. He was there for me when my own father couldn't, when I didn't have a father. I respect him and I know he failed you a lot and especially Angelina but even she forgave him and they were reconnecting before she… left. I'm sorry if I seem a little bit, or a lot, decided about it. It's just the way it is," her voice was much sweeter and she showed that it was only how she felt about Paul, not any imposition she wanted.

"I understand that this decision was made before I was part of the picture but things like this won't happen in the future. I know you're his mother and you were the only parent Ryan had for almost seven months but I'm here now. Any decision about our son will have to be made in agreement. It may be difficult for you because you're used to making all the decisions by yourself, you're used to being a single parent and you've been through the worst part of it alone. It may feel like you're more entitled to make decisions about him than I am but I hope that's now how you expect to handle this," Julian didn't know what else to think. Brooke had always been so understanding and supportive of him and to know that she wasn't in the subject he expected her to be the most had been an unhappy surprise.

"It's not. I just can't change what's already done, Julian. I respect you as a man and I respect you as a father. I don't plan to make any decisions on my own. I don't feel I'm more entitled than you are. We're equals in everything about Ryan's life from now on."

"Thank you," he smiled at the recognition of a reaction he expected from her.

* * *

A few weeks passed by and Julian felt his life was finally getting back on track.. He resumed his job at the office and was surprised to know that there was a list of people waiting for him to do the projects to their houses. Those people had little to no knowledge from his work but he wasn't complaining. He didn't know if they thought they were giving him a chance to restart his life with dignity or if they just wanted some bizarre status his name could bring to the projects. Either way he was happy to have a lot of things to focus on.

After much reluctance from her part, he finally got Brooke to agree to have sessions with Dr. Williams. She was specialized in traumatic patients and he thought what Brooke had been through was traumatic enough to justify therapy. He felt as a payback for his actions when she decided that Ryan would stay with Paul while they went to their weekly meetings but he later concluded it was just a childish thought. She was doing what she had promised him. She had never said a word about what she thought about his relationship with his father. She respected his decision and one day she even commented that he had every right not to want Paul in his life and that she understood his apprehension towards Ryan in the future. She wanted him to know that she didn't judge him or thought he was wrong. She completely understood him and that was somewhat enough for him.

It was another Thursday afternoon after they left another exhausting and emotionally draining therapy session with Dr. Williams and Brooke was ready for their usual routine after it. Julian would take his car and head home to prepare dinner while Brooke would take a cab to Paul's house and talk a little bit with the old man before taking Ryan home. But Julian had different plans for them that evening.

"Do you think you could call Father and ask him if it's okay for Ryan to stay there longer?"

"I don't think he would mind. He's always complaining that two hours barely gives him time to enjoy his grandson and see everything Ryan is learning to do," she explained while she held a curious expression on her face, "Why?"

"Because if you don't oppose I'd like to take you out to dinner," he explained as they reached his car and instead of unlocking it for them to enter he simply rested his arms on the car's roof while she waited for him to unlock it by the passenger's door.

"After all this crying I could use some wine but it'll be thirty minutes until we make it at home and then probably another thirty until we get ready plus the time we could take to find a restaurant and eat. Paul might think we abandoned Ry," she chuckled and he half smiled, finally unlocking the car.

"As you just said Father is definitely looking forward to spending more time with Ry but I didn't plan to actually go home. We're in the city, it doesn't make any sense for us to go home and head back here," he shrugged as they buckled up. "It's just for us to grab some food. It's not like I actually cook anything for Ry anyway. His food will be here waiting for him the moment he's at home."

For a moment Brooke thought Julian was actually inviting her on a date and she was more than slightly disappointed when she realized maybe he just wanted to relax a little bit or was simply tired of cooking after a demanding week at work and an even more demanding hour at Dr. Williams' practice.

"Sure, I'll let Paul know," she forced a smile and taking her phone she informed the elder who received the news with enthusiasm just like she had expected him to.

Julian made sure to pick an off map place because he didn't want to have to worry about which cameras were around. It shocked him to know that he was still news to some part of the media but he wanted privacy while he was with Brooke although she was the very reason why he was still interesting to gossip press. Ever since they found out about Ryan and Brooke being at Julian's place the media had put two and two together and declared Ryan his son, especially because with each day that passed the boy looked more and more like his father.

They talked throughout their meal just like they did every day. They felt like they could have a conversation for days without stopping it. They were getting to know each other, about their lives and past but mainly they just talked about random subjects. They had a lot of different points of view but it felt like they agreed about the most important and relevant things. Brooke learned many more things about the man that changed her life and she really wanted to know where they stood. It'd been weeks since they moved in together and Julian was taking things rather slow. Actually they weren't moving at all. They became friends, good ones, in addition to being accomplices in their pain, but she wanted more than being Julian's friend. She had felt that way before the babies and she definitely wanted it after she found out she was pregnant.

After they ate they shared a dessert. Julian looked embarrassed but still he asked Brooke to move to the spot by his side for them to eat the sundae. Brooke decided to make a move and feeding him with her own spoon made him smile sheepishly at her. And that was then she finally realized it: Julian was shy around women. Or at least that was the conclusion she came to as she looked closely to how he had been acting lately. She then took his spoon from him and moved it aside and alternated eating and feeding him. He seemed to be okay about it and although she knew it was childish in the next turn to feed him she approached the spoon next to his mouth and when he was about to eat it, she moved the spoon a little bit back. He smiled and tried to reach for the dessert again but she retracted the utensil even more. Soon he realized where she was moving the spoon and that was the opening he had been waiting. He didn't want to make any move afraid she wasn't ready for it but now was his chance and as he kept following the spoon, that was now moving towards her mouth, he reached for her hand and took the spoon away from her before moving to kiss her softly.

It was quick and tender and breaking apart a few inches he saw she still had her eyes closed and before she could open them he closed the space between them again. This time their bodily contact wasn't limited by their lips. His hands cupped her face while she rested one on his chest and the other on his thigh.

They kissed for a while and although she was only twenty-two, she was already a mother and she didn't want to make a scene, so they kept the kiss innocent. They were in the middle of a restaurant and she didn't feel comfortable enough to make out in public places anymore. After a couple of minutes they finally turned their attention back to the dessert in front of them though now it was Julian's turn to feed them both. Once they were done, Julian took care of the tab and standing up to leave he offered her his hand. They walked out of the restaurant holding hands but that was the only interaction between them. They were both lost in the thoughts of what a couple of kisses meant to them. Julian thought about their first meeting and cringed at the memories, those weren't the things he wanted in his mind after he kissed her. Brooke was thinking about Ryan. She was still in love with Julian, maybe more than ever now that she knew more about him, but they had a son they had to think about first. But was it fair for them to hold back their feelings when they weren't certain about the future? Who was? Who could tell what would happen one day, a month, a year from then. So as they reached his car and he moved to open the door for her, she moved one hand to stop his and the other pressed his shoulder backwards until he was leaning against the car. She didn't waste any further second to crash her lips on his, this time passionately. The few people walking towards or from their cars in the parking lot and the twilight hour made her comfortable with kissing her son's father with a little bit more of hunger.

Julian was surprised by her actions but he didn't think twice before matching her passion and moving his hands to her waist, bringing her closer to him. They had to stop to catch some air but their foreheads were still connected and their eyes closed. Julian kissed her hairline and moving his hands up, he embraced her and she moved her head to rest on his chest.

They watched the sun completely set as they stood in the same position for several minutes. There weren't any words exchanged. They were both relying in the one good thing they had since she broke the news to him about Angelica.

"Is that what you want?" he finally spoke again.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"So be my girlfriend, Brooke," he moved his hands from her back and pushed them apart so they were now facing each other.

"That's all I wanted," she added with a soft smile that although small reached her eyes and made him feel the deep need to collide their lips again.


	21. Epilogue: Day One 10:38am

**Stockholm**

**

* * *

Day One. 10:38am**

She looked down at the crib where her baby was peacefully sleeping. She couldn't believe how her life turned around with just one year. Things were horrible and then, one day,, they weren't anymore. The pain was now bearable. Nothing could replace Cecilia; no one could replace Angelina to Julian. Their lives weren't easy but they had each other.

Their relationship was slow, as it had to be. They couldn't imagine it any other way.

But once they fixed everything they need to fix there was no need to be slow. They already lived together, they had a son together and Julian felt like he didn't need anything else in his life. There was nothing more out there for him and proposing to Brooke was just the next step. Maybe their relationship was backwards but he wanted to marry her. She did so much for him. She took care of Angelina the best she could, she melted his father's heart and she gave him the present of fatherhood. Julian loved being a daddy. And that was why forgiving his father was unavoidable. He wondered if he ever hurt Ryan and his son couldn't forgive him, he would be devastated. He couldn't deny Paul the forgiveness he craved for. He lost a daughter and then he lost a granddaughter. It wasn't only him who lost Angelina. He had lost his daughter for more years than he could talk. And because of his usual toughness and his lack of experience with problematic children he failed Angelina when she needed him the most. But he regretted it, he tried to fix his mess and somehow he did it. It was almost too late and he couldn't keep torturing his father, not when he knew exactly how deep that pain could be. He lost Cecilia, forever. He wouldn't do that to any father in the world, let alone his own. Paul was definitely flawed but Julian loved him, he loved his father. But he wouldn't do it without Brooke, not only because she gave him Ryan who put him on perspective but because her heart was so pure and forgiving. It was contagious and he definitely got it.

But Paul wasn't the only unfinished business Julian had. The robbery events were still very alive in his memory and despite all the hard work Brooke and Dr. Williams put on it and even Paul, what really helped Julian was the fact that Brooke got pregnant. It helped him to change his view of the events between them that day. But somehow he now felt thankful for it. How couldn't he? The boy was his sunshine. He was finally feeling like he was one of those people he used to imagine while he looked at the buildings in the city. He was not only ordinarily happy, he was extraordinarily exultant. Every day, with all the difficulties life threw his way. So as he watched his little boy taking his small steps, almost running despite his small size, his heart fluttered. He was complete.

Ryan was the most precious thing that had ever happened to him. No, that was a mistaken thought. The best thing that happened to him was now walking towards him, beautiful as she always did. A lot of things crossed his mind. A lot of things crossed hers.

* * *

"_I'm pregnant," she offered nervously. She didn't know what his reaction would be. She knew the man in front of her, he wouldn't oppose but they didn't plan it._

"_That's __great, Brooke," Lucas was excited about t__he news._

"_I had a one night stand. I don't know who the father is," she explained and the smile on the blond's face dropped._

* * *

"_I can't deal with __you right now Lucas. My babies are fighting for their lives. We can't be together. I'm in love with Julian, even if he doesn't want me, even if he doesn't want the babies, I can't use you like that," she explained and kissing his cheek she walked away._

_"I just need one answer," he asked and she could see how tense he was. _

_Seeing her nodding to him he looked away gathering strength to make the question that had been in his head since the doctor said the possible conception date._

_"Are the babies his?"_

_"Yes," Brooke answered quietly and turning around Lucas left without looking at her again._

* * *

Their eyes were locked and the memories didn't stop coming.

* * *

"_Name of the mother?" the city hall employee asked as he typed the information on the birth certificate._

* * *

"Brooke Penelope Davis…"

* * *

"_Name of the father?"_

* * *

"Julian Ryan Baker," Julian held a proud smile.

* * *

"_Name of the baby," he asked finally._

* * *

Julian and Brooke looked at each other, as they stood in front of one another. There were unshed tears in both of their eyes.

"I know how they sometimes tell that even the worst situation can bring something good. I thought the day I became a criminal couldn't bring anything good but I couldn't be more wrong. It isn't about the babies, though they're amazing. It's all about you, Brooke. I fell in love with you under the worst circumstances, I met you in a place that made me a monster but your kindness and warmth changed it all. Just like in the cartoons and fairytales, when you appear everything changes. Your touch is healing; your voice is comforting; your gaze is soothing. Your love is overwhelming and contagious. I'm happy I was touched; that I heard you; that you looked at me with such tenderness and warmth. But above all I'm happy you loved me when I couldn't love myself. Your love taught me so many things. I'm complete because I have you. I'm alive because of you. I'm living because I love you, Brooke, I will always love you with everything I am, because the moment you touched, talked and looked at me I couldn't stop myself from loving you," Julian professed his love to the woman standing in front of him and the tears she had been bravely holding back finally fell and moving his hands to cup her face, he used both of his thumbs to wipe them away.

"I've never seen such a big heart, such a big love in my life until the day I met Julian Baker. You, Julian, are unlike anyone I've ever met before. Love is something so natural to you. You're willing to do all the sacrifices, to fight all the battles and to risk everything you have in the name of love. Not only for your sister but for twenty people you had never seen in your life before. That was so powerful. I knew that moment I met the man I wanted to have in my life. The more time passed, the more my feelings changed. The admiration, the surprise, the enchantment, the fascination never wore down but I fell in love with you. It was so quick; it was so strong and astounding. Because that's all you are. You're strong, overwhelming, astounding, alluring and loving you wasn't just an option or a possibility. It was the only option, the only possibility I had because I've never seen something so beautiful and fascinating in my whole life. When the world around me was falling apart and I was afraid somehow you took the fear away and then I couldn't see anything else around me, except your sweet, piercing and beautiful eyes and they reached my soul and they swept me way. And that's why I'll always love you, for the rest of my life, throughout the whole eternity," Brooke offered with a quiet voice, trying so hard not to cry copiously in front of the man she loved so much.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Julian Baker."

* * *

"_Cecilia Rachel Baker__,__" Brooke offere__d and her friend a few steps behind her was in tears, not believing that they had decided to name their little girl after her._

* * *

Julian and Brooke enjoyed their wedding reception the best they could with their two babies. Cecilia was much quieter than any baby they saw maybe because she was a preemie too and had been very quiet since the day she left the hospital. But Ryan had left the preemie quietness behind him, the seventeen-month old boy was running all over the place but somehow he always found his way back to his grandpa. Paul held Cecilia most of the time, to allow Julian and Brooke to dance, greet their guests and now as his son and his newly added daughter were preparing to leave, he looked down at the little girl in his arms. He remembered the day she was born and he held her just the same before they moved her to the NICU. All the money he donated throughout his life to the hospital allowed him to make company to his son in the room Brooke gave birth three months before. He was touched by the very small baby in his arms and the first and only thing he could say in that moment was the obvious. _She looks just like your mother,_ the elder said and Julian who was already crying for seeing his girl alive only nodded before the nurse took the baby away. That was the moment he picked Cecilia's name. Julian was so proud because he was the spitting image of his mother and so was his daughter. She looked like him even more than Cecilia did.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave them with me?" Paul asked as Julian and Brooke finally said goodbye to everyone and came to take their children.

"Yes, Dad. Ryan loves the beach and Cecilia is strong enough. Brooke and I will have a lot of time to enjoy our honeymoon at night. But during the day we want to share it with them," Julian explained and moved to hug his father goodbye too, "But when Brooke and I need some mommy and daddy time when they're older and bratty, we'll call grandpa Paul, don't worry."

"I'll be my pleasure," he smiled as they broke apart.

"Paul," Brooke said with many tears in her eyes. Paul had been there for her during so many moments, in so many different ways that the affection she had for the man in front of her couldn't be measured. "I'll miss you," she offered still very emotional for the day's events.

"I'll miss you too, Brooke. But two weeks will pass by really quickly, especially in Europe. I promise you I'll take you there again soon as I think two children are already enough outsiders in a honeymoon," he offered a smile that comforted her heart.

Julian took Cecilia in his arms and Brooke took Ryan by his hand as he played with the lace in her wedding dress. Her other hand held her husband's and walking away from the garden of Paul's big house they headed to their house, from where they would go to the airport the following day.

That was their day one. The first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

_AN: So it's done. Thanks a lot for all of you who read, reviewed and favorite'd this fic. I'm sorry for the long hiatus it went through but now it's finally completed._


End file.
